Angel With A Shotgun
by Kayleigh J
Summary: Edward is a grunt. A low-level employee of a massive underground organisation. Struggling with a sick mother, a scared little brother and bills, he looks for any way to rise in the ranks. Soon, he is faced with a dilemma that will tear him to pieces. Love or Loyalty? Sometimes, the heart and the head really enjoy doing battle, and this boy is about to be dragged into a warzone.
1. A Lucky Break

**Chapter One: A Lucky Break**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight.)**

I could not believe my luck. In a dive bar just outside the city, drinking away the last three dollars I had to my name, trying desperately to think of _some _kind of plan to stall the eviction, drowning in my misery... there she was.

I had to look at the photo on my phone a half-dozen times to verify her identity, but after a near hour of watching her from a distance, there was nearly no doubt in my mind that it was her.

_"All of you are to be on high alert. If anyone sees this girl, you are to contact me or boss immediately. And make sure you're sure. Call us for a false alarm and it will be your head."_

Emmett, my boss', words rang in my mind, and I just couldn't kick that sliver of doubt. Even though the girl across the bar laughing avidly with the burly bartender looked _identical_ to the girl in the photo Emmett had sent all of us, the voice of doubt in the back of my mind just couldn't be silenced.

_What if it's not her? What if you call them and they come all the way out here for no reason? Do you think Emmett was kidding about what our boss will do?_

I'd never met our boss; well, Emmett's boss, my bosses boss. I was too low in the organization to ever have seen the myth in real standing. I knew him only by reputation, but _that _was enough.

_He'll kill you if you're wrong, then what will happen to mum and Seth?_

I cringed, hating the thought of what would become of them if I wasn't here to look after them. Seth was only thirteen, and mum was to sick to work anymore. I was the sole provider for our family since dad passed, and I'd been doing a pretty piss poor job of it. Neither of them knew how close we were to being evicted, being homeless with nothing. Mum wouldn't survive on the streets and Seth was too bright a boy to have his future wasted because his older brother was useless.

_But what if it _is _her? $100,000 reward for her return to the boss. That would make everything right. Pay the rent, pay mum's medical bills, buy the supplies Seth needs for school. Heck, I could probably even put some money in savings with that kind of payout. But I _had _to be sure._

_If I can't call them, I'm going to have to take her with me._

Heaving in a deep, terrified sigh, I slipped my phone back in my pocket and reached in deeper for the bag of powder. I was disgusted at the thought of using it, but the only other option was to draw out my unregistered firearm and drag the girl out of here at gunpoint. I'd rather not have my face plastered all over the six-o-clock news, and I'm sure boss would appreciate it if I kept his girl out of it as well.

Making sure the powder was tucked away but would be easily accessible when the time came, I downed the last drop of cheap beer from the dirty bar glass and charged straight to the chatty bartender.

"Another, please mate," I requested loudly, practically slamming the glass down on the grimy bar top, drawing the attention of the girl now sat beside me. The bartender, a gruff looking man in his late thirties with long hair and a thick ginger beard, practically glared at me before straightening from his suggestive position and grabbing my glass, huffing irritably as he began to pour me another pint I would not be paying for.

It was clear he was agitated I'd interrupted his attempts to woo the fine young specimen before us, but I didn't give a shit. I just needed to get close enough.

"There." He barked, smashing the glass down on a paper coaster, nearly causing the glass to shatter. "What about you darlin'? You want another?" He asked the girl beside me in a completely different tone. Warm, and welcoming, with just the slightest hint of a leer.

"Um... yes, please. I'll just have one more. Thank you."

The surprisingly polite reply had me turning to face the girl at full view and... wow.

That one photo did her no justice at all.

She was stunning. With pale, porcelain skin, a heart-shaped face, slightly chubby cheeks, plump pink lips and bright, popping brown eyes. Her thick brunette hair cascaded all the way down her back in dark, sensual waves, ending just at her thin alluring hips, which curved into her rather lovely looking rear. I felt like a gigantic perv for staring for so long but... It didn't take a genius to figure out why she was worth $100,000 to the boss. I just couldn't help but think... how did a girl like _this_, get mixed up with a man like _that_?

That wasn't even the most surprising thing. It was in my (admittedly limited) experience, that girls with a figure like hers flaunted it. If a girl with looks like hers would even walk into an off-the-track dive like this, I had no doubt she wouldn't come in wearing dark jeans and a plain grey t-shirt. Yet despite her humble attire, the dingy atmosphere and horrendously dim purple lighting did nothing to hide how far she stuck out in a place like this. No wonder the bartender had been laughing it up with her all night. She was probably the nicest thing he'd ever seen walk into this dump.

"Sure thing, love. On the house." He winked at her, smiling from ear to ear as she blushed deeply at the attention. I was trying to act like I wasn't staring, but I had to find an opening somehow.

Thinking of the best thing to say to start a conversation, I stuttered out, "So, you two seem friendly. You know each other?"

She jumped slightly on her stall when she realized I'd spoken to her, her eyes flashing with fear for a split second before relaxing into a somewhat guarded, but otherwise pleasant expression.

"Oh, no. We just met. But he's very nice. Been keeping me company all night long, even if I am distracting him from doing his job." She said quietly, a little guilt tinting the corners of her sweet tender voice.

I held back a grunt. Yeah, work. _Sure_.

"'ere you are darlin', now are you sure I can't get you somethin' to eat? You've been sittin' in 'ere almost all day an' you 'avn't eaten a thing. Our chicken wings and nachos are great, you know?" The bartender insisted, laying it on a little too thick in my opinion, but the girl merely shook her head.

"No, sir. That's alright, but thank you. I'll be boarding soon enough, and I shouldn't fly on a full stomach. It hasn't done me any favours in the past." She teased gently. The bartender chuckled heartily.

"Alright darlin', if you say so, you just tell me when you're ready to leave and I'll give you a ride to the airport."

"Oh, no, that won't be necessary, sir, but thank you, again. I can get a taxi. It's only a ten-minute drive anyway."

"Nonsense darlin', least I can do. It's dead as a doornail in 'ere tonight and if you hadn't kept me company, I would have dried up like a prune waiting for something to do." He laughed.

I looked around the rather dingy bar, noting the layer of dust covering the glass of the jukebox, the sticky substances melded to half the rickety tables and chairs, the bowl of peanuts sitting beside us that looked close to being invaded by their own colony... I could certainly point out plenty of things for him to do.

She giggled, no doubt causing both of us to swoon a little, before lightly shaking her head.

"No, really, it's okay. I should be making my way back there soon anyway. I wouldn't want to risk missing the plane. But thank you again. You are very kind."

The burly, scraggly man seemed to redden around the ears at her remark, before turning hastily and busying himself with the jars of pickles fermenting on a shelf, clearly just trying to hide his oh-so-manly blush. Taking advantage of his turned back, I forced my voice to sound casual before asking,

"Plane? So you're flying out somewhere later then?"

She turned to face me again, though her body was still directed towards the bar as she took a sip of her drink through a dainty plastic straw.

"Yeah, the plane I was supposed to board had some defects so they pushed the flight back. I figured camping out here for the day would be better than a crowded airport with crying babies and overpriced bottles of water."

I chuckled nervously at her remark, my hand subconsciously fiddling with the small bag of powder in my left jacket pocket. No matter what, I could not let her get on that plane.

My heart was pounding so hard my chest was starting to hurt. I had to do this, and fast. I couldn't risk her riding off in a taxi to an airport, where it would be infinitely more difficult to snatch her. Here... here was perfect. With the bar practically empty save for the bartender and perhaps a cook, there'd be no one to identify the licence plate on the car if anything went wrong. Not that the plate was genuine anyway, but us low life grunts were not supposed to be dumping unwanted attention on our bosses doorstep. I was only hired to do simple jobs, assisting in raids and beatings for people who'd loaned money they hadn't repaid. Low level, low paid work, but the best I could get since no one wanted a college dropout with limited available working hours and massive emotional baggage dampening their place of business. Emmett was the first person to give me a chance, and while this was nowhere near my ideal dream job, it was literally the only option I had.

Unless I returned this girl.

Even though her capture hadn't promised a promotion, it would be a start. If the boss really wanted her badly enough to offer $100,000, then I could no doubt tally some favour, especially if I brought her back unharmed. Not that I wanted to harm this girl, far from it, but... needs must. I didn't know what boss wanted with her, I never asked, but whatever it was... I had to put it out of my mind. Family came first.

Swallowing down the bile that rose in my throat I quickly reached out between us as though to grab the bowl of mushy peanuts, only to 'accidentally' knock my drink down. It landed with a smash, shattering glass shards everywhere. I tried my hardest to look as shocked as she did as the bartender spun, immediately pinning me with a disdainful glare, as though he knew I'd done it intentionally. Yanking a rag off the rack, he angrily marched from behind the bar as I hastily jumped from my stool, giving him enough room to clean as I quickly darted to the other side of the girl.

"Don't get up lassy. I'll clean this up, wouldn't want ya' getting hurt." The man said while scooping pieces of glass into the rag with his hands. With both of them distracted, I frantically looked left and right, then dumped the full bag of powder into the girl's drink, giving it a quick shake while her back was turned. My palms were so sweaty, blood pounding violently in my ears. I only had one shot at this, I just hoped it worked. While the man huffed off to no doubt dump the shards and perhaps return with something more effective than a piece of cloth, the girl turned back around. I practically leapt away, afraid I'd be caught out.

"I'm sorry, I..."

"It's not a problem. It was an accident. You did nothing wrong." She assured me kindly, before taking a hasty sip of her drink.

_If only you knew._

I couldn't help but feel like hot human garbage as she obliviously sucked down the shit I'd spiked her drink with. It wouldn't do her any harm - at least not past a headache - it was only to make it easier for me to get her back to the city. A sleeping, incapacitated girl was a lot easier to handle than a screaming, crying, fighting one.

Finally, after a full five minutes of just watching this girl slowly take the drug sip by sip, it started showing signs it was taking effect. Nothing too serious, just a noticeable sluggishness to her movements, symptoms easily passed off as having a bit too much to drink. The bartender had finished cleaning the remaining shards before returning back out of sight, and I watched his back like a hawk while I side-eyed the girl getting progressively more tipsy until I felt it was the perfect time to strike.

"Well, we should probably get you to the airport then, wouldn't want you to miss your flight," I remarked offhandedly, as though it had always been my intention to drive her there. She turned to look at me slowly, the glaze in her eyes a clear sign the drug was taking over.

"My... my flight. Yes. I mean no, I can't miss it. I should... I should call a c-cab." She stammered, clamouring off the stool, nearly tipping over before catching herself on the bar side. I stayed close, hands hovering just in case she needed the support.

"Are you alright?" I asked, as though I wasn't the sole reason for her dwindling awareness. Her alluring eyes, though stunned in the dark, flashed with a petrified fear that stabbed right through my chest.

"I... I don't... feel so good." She whimpered weakly, taking one more step before collapsing to the floor. Perhaps I shouldn't have given her the whole pack so fast.

Quickly jumping into action, I wrapped my arm around her waist and gently pulled her up, resting half her weight on me. Reaching out, I pulled her cascading hair away from her eyes and mouth, trying to appear sympathetic.

"Come on, I'll take you. It'll save time waiting for a cab." I insisted, gently nudging her towards the door. Of course, it was just my luck the bartender came out as I was nearly home free.

"Oi, what's going on? Leaving without sayin' goodbye?" He called out with a smile, which quickly sank when he noticed her weakened state practically leaning all over me. I pulled her closer to my side, making sure she didn't collapse. Damn this man. Now I had to lie my way out the door. Forcing a fake laugh I said, "Yeah, I don't think she can hold her liquor too well. I'm just going to drive her to the airport and make sure she gets on her plane safely. Sorry about the glass, man. Have a nice night."

I turned to leave, almost had the door open before I heard it.

The crack of a gun being cocked.

"Don't ya' dare take another step." Came the bartender's stern command. My heart jumped.

Slowly, I turned back to face him, settling the sagging girl on my right side while raising my hands in surrender.

"Whoa man, what are you doing? Put that thing down."

The gruff older man was pointing a hunting rifle at me, something he must have kept hidden under the bar in case of break-ins or violent patrons. I cursed myself for not getting the girl out of here sooner. Now I had to deal with this guy.

"What did ya' do to 'er?" He demanded to know, slowly stepping out from behind the bar, never moving his eyes from me. Feigning ignorance, I said, "I didn't do anything."

"Bullshit!" He yelled. I jumped back in shock. "That girl's been drinking nothin' but water all night long! You sit down beside 'er and now she can't stand? I knew you were a wrong'un! Sensed it the minute I clocked eyes on ya', I ain't never been wrong. Now put that nice girl down and get out before I decorate my pub with the back of your skull!" He ordered angrily, taking another threatening step towards us. By now I was sure we were the only three occupants of this tiny crappy bar, but I couldn't hope for that for long. I had to get this girl out of here quick and this knight in dirty armour wasn't going to stop me.

"Look, man, you have no idea what you're dealing with, just forget you ever saw her." I bluffed, hoping to keep him talking long enough to reach my gun. It was tucked in the waistband of my pants on my right side, so I pulled the practically unconscious girl closer to me to cover what my arm was doing.

He cackled humourlessly, cocking the barrel once more.

"I'm the one with the gun here sonny, so I'm warning ya', put her down and leave, this is the last chance I'm gonna give!"

We stared at each other in utter silence, sizing the other up. I really didn't want to shoot this guy, all he was doing was trying to protect an innocent girl from getting kidnapped by an apparent creep; heck, if I was in his position I'd probably be doing the same thing. But I didn't exactly want to get shot either.

_Maybe I should just run. No one knows I found her, no one would blame me for her disappearing. I could just leave her here, drive home and go into work as normal tomorrow morning._

But the thought of returning to that flat, that tiny little flat we were mere days from being chucked out of. The thought of poor Seth's face when he realised his big brother had failed to protect him. The thought of watching mum wither and die just because we couldn't afford her overpriced medicine or hospital visits...

This one girl was my free ride out of all of that. And yes I knew it was wrong, trading my freedom for hers, but... she was a stranger.

_Family comes first, Edward. Always._

I couldn't leave her behind. I'd gotten this far. I just had to convince this idiot to put his weapon down before he screwed everything up for the pair of us.

"Look, you don't know this girl, alright? Some very powerful people want her, and even if you kill me now, they _will_ find out you helped her escape. And when they do... well, you'll wish you'd pointed that rifle at your own head and pulled the trigger." I declared with false confidence. Though I had no doubt in the boss' reputation when it came to torture, whether anyone would actually find out she had ever been here, let alone connect her to this random guy was a complete mystery. I was the new guy. No one would miss me. If I died here, they'd probably just send someone out in a couple of weeks to get the car.

The bartender looked me dead in the eye, as if trying to decern the validity of my story, before raising his gun once more. The blood drained from my face as my own shaking fingers finally touched the cool metal I needed.

"One. More. Chance. I don't want to kill you kid, but if you don't leave that sweet girl alone, you're gonna be sent to your mama in bits and pieces. Now put. Her. Down."

He left me no choice.

Pretending defeat, I sagged my shoulders and went to gently lower the limp girl down to the ground. He was watching me carefully, with a calculated, smug gaze as if he'd won. Oh, how wrong he was. As soon as the girl was dropped to the floor, I drew my weapon. I didn't even have a chance to order his surrender. His gun went off, the bullet shattering the dirty stained glass of the door mere fractions from my face.

He was a lousy shot.

But I was not.

The sound of the bullet's bang seemed to reverberate long after the man crumbled to the ground, his eyes staring blankly as though he couldn't figure out why he was on his knees. But he wasn't thinking. He'd never think anything again. The bullet went right through his skull, and he collapsed in a pool of his own blood, and was silent.

_Oh my god! I just killed someone!_

I wanted to freak out, start crying and screaming in horror, but I didn't have the time. Putting the safety on, I shoved the smoking handgun back in my jacket pocket, no doubt melting a hole right through it, but I didn't have time for such petty problems now. Quickly lifting the unconscious girl in my arms, I gave the place one backwards glance before carrying her to the car, buckling her in and starting our drive back to the city.

I just hoped the sedatives lasted the whole journey.


	2. Unlucky Girl

**Chapter Two - Unlucky Girl**

The drugs did not last the whole drive. I was at least two hours from the city when her pained moans sounded from the back seat.

_Shit._

In a panic, I frantically forced open the glove compartment for anything to help me knock her out again. This wasn't my car, Emmett had loaned it to me a month ago, saying I'd need a way to get around. He even paid for my gas, since otherwise there was no way I'd be able to afford the upkeep of a vehicle along with everything else. As my eyes were darting frantically between the empty highway and compartment, another strangled sound came from the back seat, followed by a muffled, "Where am I?"

_Shit!_

Knocking the driver mirror down, I tilted it in her direction and watched her hoist her small body away from the rattling window. She still hadn't opened her eyes, but her face was scrunched in pain. Clearly, the drugs were having quite a negative effect on her.

But whether it was the bashing of my hand as I frantically searched this little deathtrap for a solution, the _chuck-chuck_ sound of the car as it bumped and spluttered its way along the road or the steady quaking of the window her head had been resting on, something about the situation made her open her eyes.

She looked confused at first. Light brown sleepy and disoriented. Then her eyes seemed to clock on to me, and the sight of me sent her bolting upright. I moved my gaze back to the road.

"Whats... whats going on? Where are we? Are we close to the airport?"

Her voice was so soft, so muddled. I couldn't help but feel guilty.

_Naive little girl. We aren't anywhere near the airport now._

"You're... you're the guy from the bar, right? I didn't mean to fall asleep in your car. I'm sorry. Can you tell me how far away we are, I really don't want to miss my flight," She sounded desperate, almost scared, but like she was trying to cover it up. I wanted to say something to keep her calm, at least until I found a way to put her back to sleep, but somehow, in all the madness, all that spluttered out was, "You don't have to worry about that now."

And that was absolutely the _wrong _thing to say.

From the mirror and the crappy car lighting, I could see her start to tremble.

"Pl-please s-s-sir, I r-r-really c-can't miss my f-flight. Please tell me where we are!"

The pure terror in her words shook me to my core. Guilt and anger rose in me like bile. All she wanted was to get away, and I was taking her right back to the place she so desperately tried to escape.

I was about to open my mouth, about to spew some kind of explanation, when a loud honk had me looking straight ahead into large beaming headlights barreling right towards us. Yelling, I yanked the steering wheel violently to one side, causing the car to rear off the road straight into a shallow ditch. My heart was exploding in my chest as the screamed profanities of the truck driver mellowed off into the distance. I couldn't believe how close we'd come to getting hit.

I only had a second to feel relief when the sound of the back door opening had me stampeding into overdrive.

Alarm rocketed through me as I shoved the driver door open, charging around the car and right after the girl who was pelting it down the asphalt.

"Stop!" I screamed as loud as I could with beaten lungs. The girl was spry, and my muscles burned in their effort to catch up. I had to get her back in the car before a random person passed us and no doubt saw a scene as bad as it looked.

She was dashing down the road, running as if her life depended on it. But I couldn't let her go. _My _life depended on _her_.

She was fast, but I was faster, She shrieked as my arms caught her waist, practically lifting her off the ground as she flailed and struggled, trying desperately to escape. It was all I could do to keep her from breaking free as I began dragging her back to the car.

"No! No! Let me go! Let me go!" She screamed, the terror in her voice echoing through the empty highway like a demonic cry of an otherworldly creature.

I didn't reply, merely put all my strength into forcing her back. I may have been a guy, and reasonably well-muscled but I was trying my hardest not to hurt her and she was putting up one hell of a fight.

"Stop it! You're not getting away from me! Just calm down and get back in the car!" I yelled, irritated at the repetitive kicks my knees were taking as the girl thrashed like a possessed demon.

"No! Let me go! Please! Don't take me back there! Please!"

So she knew who I was working for. Well, it figured, she had to know a man as powerful as that was looking for her, especially if she had planned to hop on a plane to escape the city.

"I don't have a choice! Now stop struggling!" I roared back, more out of frustration than any hope she'd actually pipe down. We'd barely made it a few inches with her fighting so hard to get away from me, and I was so close to just reaching for my gun to knock her out forcefully when my heart dropped into my shoes.

Headlights. Headlights coming towards us. Too bright for me to see who was inside but bright enough for the driver to see what was happening. A man wrestling a struggling woman on the side of the road, it didn't leave much to the imagination. The girl seemed to notice it too, because she immediately stilled, drew in a huge breath and screamed.

My hand shot straight to my pocket, sick at the thought of having to kill someone else tonight, only to realise in horror that the gun wasn't there. I frantically searched all pockets while keeping the girl locked against me, and nothing. _It must have fallen out during the scuffle!_

As the large SUV stopped right in front of us, I knew I was done for. If there was more then one person in that car, even only one with a weapon, I was screwed. No more payout. No more saving my family. It was over.

And then, as if heaven heard my prayers, from the blinding beaming lights out stepped my own personal guardian angel.

Emmett.

He was a tall man, older than me, but not by much, with heavily defined muscles, an acne-scarred face and pitch-black hair gelled back in a slick style. He was staring at the pair of us like he couldn't believe what he was seeing, his eyes darting from me, to the girl, then back to me again. My body sagged with relief at the sight of him, but the girl... the girl had the complete opposite reaction.

She started struggling again. Harder than before; kicks and wrenching and throwing her weight around, trying anything to get free, shrieking and crying all the while. Emmett only stood idle for a second, then leaned back inside his vehicle to retrieve something. I was a little too preoccupied trying to keep the girl still to see what he was doing. He cut the lights, and stepped back out of his van, only this time, he had something in his hand.

"Good job Edward. I have to say, I'm impressed. Out of all the guys in our organisation scouring the city, it was you that found her. I knew I made the right choice to bring you on." He sounded nothing but proud.

The girl didn't let me bask in his pride for long.

"No please! Please don't take me back, you don't know what he'll do to me! Please just let me go!"

I didn't know if she was begging me or Emmett, but at this point, it hardly mattered. Emmett was completely loyal to the boss, he'd do anything to please him. Even this.

"You shouldn't have run, Bella. He's been going crazy searching for you. Suffice to say, you can kiss whatever freedoms he's given you goodbye. No way will he let this happen again."

His tone was ice-cold, indifferent almost, like the girl wasn't pleading with tears streaming down her face. It wasn't a pleasant sight by any means, but I couldn't show weakness in front of Emmett. I'd made him proud of me and I wasn't about to mess this up.

It was in that moment Emmett raised his hand and I saw what he was holding. It was an injection needle.

"No! Please, Emmett, don't do this! I just want to go home! Please don't take me back to him! Please!" She wept, but Emmett didn't seem to care. Flicking his finger against the syringe, he tightly gripped her hair, tilted her head to the side and effortlessly jabbed the needle right into her neck.

There was a few more moments of weakened struggling, and then she was still.

"Get her in the car Edward. We're taking her back to the boss."

**AAA**

After ordering another guy he had with him to take my car and follow us back to base, Emmett helped me carry the unconscious girl to the SUV where he promptly cuffed her hands together and laid her on the back seat. He called the boss somewhere along the way, telling him he had the girl, and that it was I who deserved credit for finding her. I was grateful he'd done that, as I never would have had the guts to protest if he'd wanted to take all the glory, but I guessed it was because he didn't really need it. He was already second in command, and that position came with the respect of every member of the organisation. Not to mention a salary that would make $100,000 mere chump change in his eyes. He didn't need the reward money being offered. It would, in contrast, completely change my life.

A part of me was relieved, super relieved that after everything that happened tonight, I was now safe and on my way home. Still, I couldn't stop my eyes from straying to the girl in the back seat.

She looked so peaceful sleeping. Only the tearstains on her cheeks gave any indication of how traumatic this night had been for her.

"Don't," Emmett scolded. My head snapped towards him.

"Don't what?" I challenged weakly, but I knew he caught me staring.

"Don't start catching feelings. With any other bitch, feel free, but not her. The boss is pleased with you, Edward. This is your chance to get yourself out of low-level grunt work and actually make something of yourself in this organisation. But if he catches you looking at her like that, not even I will be able to protect you."

I wanted to snap at him that I didn't _need _him to protect me, that he wasn't my dad, but I'd never be so disrespectful to Emmett. He was the reason my family wasn't on the streets already. He'd given me this opportunity, given me money to cover rent, bought me food, got me a car. He'd only known me for a few months, but he treated me like a brother. I wasn't stupid, I knew this was all about gaining my loyalty, not affection, but I _did _respect him.

I just couldn't curb my curiosity.

"Emmett, why does the boss want her so badly?"

He didn't look at me, his eyes locked on the dark night road straight ahead.

"That's not the kind of question you should be asking Edward. Ever. Don't think the boss will forgive insolence just because you found her. It will be better for you if you just forget this night ever happened."

His dismissive tone had me reevaluating everything that _had_ happened. An unpleasant shiver ran down my spine.

"I killed someone tonight." I blurted.

His fists momentarily tightening on the steering wheel was the only indication he actually cared about what I said.

"Where?" He asked casually.

I was a little taken aback by his indifferent attitude. I answered just as monotone, "A little dive bar off the highway M7, near the airport."

He nodded in understanding. "I'll send a team out there tonight. If there's already police, I'll make sure to send in one of our detectives and have him remove everything with your fingerprints. No one will know you were ever there."

Even though I was a little offended by how coolly he was taking my confession, I felt like it was probably for the best. Like, if he had made a big fuss about it, it would have made it all the easier for me to freak out. Somehow his aloof attitude... grounded me. I knew after signing up for this job I'd have to use that little handgun eventually, I just had no idea it would be so soon, and on an innocent guy who was only trying to save an innocent girl.

I didn't want to think about this anymore. Just picturing the empty look in his eyes as half his skull collapsed with blood made me want to wind down the window and hurl. I was pretty sure Emmett wouldn't appreciate me doing that in his car.

Seeking anything in the world to distract me, I asked him something else that had been on my mind.

"How did you find me?"

For the first time since getting in the car, Emmett showed some emotion. He chuckled. Just a short, entertained laugh, but it made me feel like I was being mocked. "Edward, do you really think I would give you a _car_ without making sure I knew exactly where to find you in it?"

Something clicked in my mind, and I sat straight up. Staring at him accusingly, "you put a tracker in my car?!"

"We have trackers on _all _our vehicles, not just '_your' _car." He snapped back snidely. I flushed in embarrassment and was about to apologise, but then he continued.

"I don't normally go around recruiting guys into our organisation, Edward. That's not my job. Normally, if someone wants to join up, they come to _us_, and they're put through rigorous training to see if they can handle it. The _only _reason your sitting here tonight is because _I _put my neck out on the line and vouched for you. But that doesn't mean you get special treatment or that you get babied. You get treated just like every other grunt until you prove your loyalty. You did that tonight. You found her," He said, gesturing his head towards the unconscious girl in the backseat, " but that doesn't mean you get to just collect that reward money and walk away. Don't think you can get jumped out as easily as you got jumped in. Because I swear, Edward, if you ever even think about screwing me over, I _will_ come after you, family or none."

"Emmett-" I interrupted, not wanting to hear anymore. He shot me a glare, but stayed silent, waiting for me to continue.

"I'm not going to screw you over. I am grateful for everything you've done for me. My family and I would be homeless if not for you. You... you have my loyalty. And so does the boss. I'll be in this until I take my last breath." I swore to him. I meant it to. This was a lifetime kind of gig, and there was no turning back now.

"Good. Remember that oath, Edward. Because there's nowhere on this earth you can run where we wouldn't be able to find you."

The rest of the car ride was quiet after that. Each of us stuck in our own minds. But as we grew closer and closer to the estate, I started getting nervous again. I'd never actually met the boss. Most low-level grunts didn't. It was something you had to earn, a privilege of sorts. And tonight was the first night I'd actually meet the man behind the myth. Behind the stories. And boy, had I heard a _lot _of stories.

Stories of what this man was capable of, how many men he'd killed, how much money he had, how terrifying his famous torture techniques were. I shivered again as my eyes shot to the young woman cuffed in the back of the car. What would a man like him want with a girl like that? Thoughts of him using those rumoured torture techniques on this helpless girl made my skin crawl, but it was far too late to back out now. I'd sealed my fate. I'd chosen to protect my family. I just hoped this poor girl wouldn't suffer too much for my choices.

As Emmett finally pulled into the private estate and started driving down the long immaculate pathway, I couldn't help but marvel at the sheer size and beauty of the boss' home. It was gigantic, with huge black marble pillars, floors upon floors of rooms, stunning fixtures and statues decorating the many balconies and rooftops. And this was just the view from the front, the property extended for miles, with pools, lakes, gardens, even a waterfall. I'd only ever been here once, when Emmett brought me for my first shooting lesson in the gun range on one of the basement levels. I was sure I looked like a dork in a comic-book store, staring at every marvellous thing around me. Just one painting in the foyer cost more than every single possession I had combined.

When we reached the first gate, they immediately opened up, clearly recognising Emmett's dark blue armoured SUV. I knew he owned more than one car, but this was his 'work car.' Nothing flashy or fancy, just fast, sturdy and most importantly, bulletproof.

After passing through the gate, completely ignoring all the men with guns casually milling around, Emmett drove straight up to the massive mansion. Parking his car as close to the grand entrance as possible, he proceeded to jump out and hoist the sleeping girl into his arms. I scurried along behind him, trying my hardest not to look like a lost tourist as I followed him quickly through the front doors.

We were greeted by maids who offered to take our coats, but we both declined. I stuck close behind Emmett as he walked purposefully into what I presumed was the living room. It looked straight out of an architecture magazine. Something far too grand and expensive to actually be lived in. With statues, expensive furniture, a gigantic fireplace taking up the entire back wall and eccentric ornaments and paintings decorating every available surface. I had no doubt if I was to sell even one of those pieces on the black market I could buy my family a better life, but I wasn't dumb enough to think I could ever get away with it. No one cheated a man like the boss. No one.

And as if triggered by the path of my thoughts, the large double doors to the left of the room burst open, and in stepped a man.

"Boss." Was Emmett's only greeting.

Wait... _this_ was the _boss_?

He was... not what I pictured.

Perhaps it was all the old gangster movies I used to watch with my pops, but I'd imagined him as an old, fat balding man, smoking a cigar and playing poker. This man before me... He didn't look a day over thirty. He was muscular, not as large as Emmett but big enough to be intimidating. He was also good looking. I was a heterosexual male, but I could tell a good looking guy when I saw one. This man had the kind of looks that would entice both men and women from miles around. With sharp, chiselled features, dark brown - almost black - eyes that popped so naturally from his tan russet skin, raven-black hair neatly styled to frame his face. He was an attractive man all right, but it wasn't _just_ the way he looked, it was the way he presented himself. He walked with such power. Such authority. Demanding everyone's attention in the room be on him. His shoulders were tense, his jaw clenched and his eyes cold as ice. That was, until, he caught sight of the girl lying limply in Emmett's arms.

Everything about his demeanour seemed to change as he bounded forward and carefully extracted the girl from Emmett, his whole body seeming to sag with relief as he pulled her to his chest and held her with a tenderness that contradicted everything I'd ever learned about him.

"Thank you, Emmett. You never fail to serve me well. You will be greatly rewarded for this." He said, never moving his eyes from the dark-haired beauty.

"Thanks, boss, but its really Edward here who should get the credit. He's the one who found her," Emmett explained humbly. I didn't really know how to react. Should I hold out my hand for him to shake? Bow? Get on one knee? How do you react when meeting a man of such stature for the first time?

He looked me dead in the eye, and I tried my hardest not to shake under the intense stare I was suddenly laden with.

Without saying a word to me, he turned right back to Emmett.

"He's one of yours, is he not?"

"Yes, sir."

Boss nodded.

"Pay him his $100,000 and call off the search. Tell them my Isabella's home." He practically purred, pulling the woman closer to his chest as though cradling a baby. Without so much as another glance to either of us, he turned on his heel and marched from the room. The whole incident lasted less than five minutes, and it was without a doubt the most bizarre five minutes of my life.

"Well... that was... unexpected." I finally managed to say, looking to Emmett for any kind of explanation, or at least validation that he shared my confusion, but he only shrugged.

"You best be getting back home, Edward. The money will be deposited into your account tonight. And you might want to take a few days off to clear up any issues you've been having. I'll contact you in a few days with the next job." He told me casually, and just like that, he, too, left.

I stared after him for a moment before bolting out of the house and back to my car the other man had driven back for me. Starting up the rickety old engine, I peeled out of the driveway, trying to come to terms with how surreal the night had been.

If I was lucky, I'd never have to deal directly with the boss, or that girl, again.


	3. The Job Offer

**Chapter Three - The Job Offer**

The last two weeks had been great for me.

I paid off all the back rent and three months of future rent just to ensure this shit didn't happen again. All the other bills had also been cleared and I'd taken great personal pleasure in writing the $23,000 check to the hospital collection company along with a letter telling them they could finally stop harassing us with phone calls.

My poor mother was completely baffled about how I'd managed to do all this, and demanded to know where this sudden windfall of cash had come from. I knew she'd tan my hide if she ever found out the truth behind the money, so I told her I'd gotten a job through a college friend and the extra money had been a signing bonus. I didn't think she fully believed me, but I supposed she was simply too tired and too thankful to really question it.

Seth was grateful to. I'd never seen such joy on his face then when I'd taken him shopping to buy a whole new wardrobe. Turns out he'd been getting a lot of crap in school for wearing scruffy, worn down clothes a size too small. He smiled so wide as he picked out all new trainers and art supples, enthusing about all the new school clubs he could join now he had the right equipment. I was just so happy to see him happy.

But despite paying for all new stuff for Seth, and gifts for mum, I hadn't gotten a single thing for myself. I considered it. Considered maybe buying a new (used) car to replace the rusty old death trap Emmett had given me. Considered splurging on a new camera, or maybe buying back the iPhone I'd had to sell to cover the bills one month. But, in the end, I just... couldn't.

I couldn't bring myself to reward myself for what I'd done. Despite how much relief and happiness all that money was bringing me and my family, it was still dirty.

Two people had paid with their lives to provide that money for us, and I'd burn myself alive before burdening my mother or Seth with that fact. So I carried the guilt alone. I kept the crappy car and shitty little flip phone I had for emergencies, but funnily enough, I hadn't been contacted through it yet.

Emmett told me he'd message me with a new job a few days after that night, but it had been two weeks, and barring a single text he'd sent telling me the pub had been cleaned and all traces of the murder had been covered up, I hadn't heard a thing.

For this, I was both worried and grateful. Grateful, because any extra time I had to spend with my family, particularly my sick mother, was a blessing. And concerned because... well, all of this silence just felt a little too... suspicious. Like I was experiencing the calm before the storm.

It was late March, and the fog wasn't letting up around the city anytime soon. I was on the way to a local pizza place to pick up some dinner for Seth and I, since mum was strictly on a mush and medicine diet, when the phone rang. Not wanting to risk getting pulled over for being on the phone while driving, I let it ring out while I pulled up on a curb. The second the ring tone faded out, it blasted back again, and I fumbled through pocketfuls of loose change and sticks of gum before finding the little flip phone. Opening it up, I immediately tensed at the name on the caller I.D. Clearing my throat, I pressed the 'accept' button and Emmett's voice immediately cracked through the crappy speaker.

"Edward? You there?"

"Yeah, yeah mate, I'm here. Sorry, I was on the road." I told him as way of explanation. I was somewhat thankful he'd called, at least now I could breathe a sigh of relief that he hadn't been murdered or something.

I was just about to open my mouth and ask him why he'd taken so long to contact me, when his next words chilled me to the bone.

"Boss wants to see you."

I almost dropped the phone.

"W-what?" I stuttered.

"Bose wants to see you," He repeated sternly. "Now."

"B-but... why?" I asked, completely dumbstruck. I hadn't heard from him for two weeks and this is the first thing he calls about?

"That's not something I can discuss with you, Edward. He wants to meet with you, in person, now. How far away are you? Do you know your way to the estate from there or do you need directions?"

Realising I'd get nothing out of him over the phone, I sighed in agitation and leaned my head against the steering wheel.

"I'm about twenty-five minutes away. I'll get there as soon as possible."

After sending a text to Seth telling him dinner would be late due to a 'work emergency', I drove as fast as I could to the boss's estate, all the while wondering what on earth he may want with me.

I sincerely hoped it wasn't anything bad, like a punishment for what happened in that bar. Emmett had played it off like it was nothing, and even though it certainly wasn't 'nothing' to me, to an organisation of this magnitude, one murder barely registered on the scale.

Despite thinking this, I couldn't help but dwell on all the horrible scenarios as I got closer and closer to the mansion.

Finally, I passed over his property, feeling eery as I sensed all the invisible eyes on me. There were guards everywhere, even if they couldn't be seen. When I got to the gate, I was obviously pulled out of the car and searched. Even though they must have known I was coming, they had to be thorough to ensure the safety of their boss.

After getting the go-ahead, I drove into the open lot. I wasn't at Emmett's status, so I couldn't simply drive right to the entrance and hop out. No, I had to park on the long gravel road, walk through the gate and the large stunning front garden, then get to the entrance. I sighed in relief when I saw Emmett standing in the doorway, staring at his phone. Practically running to him, the first words out of my mouth were, "Why does the boss want to see me?"

He didn't look at me, just kept staring down at his oversized screen.

"He's waiting for you in his office. Come on, I'll take you up there." And with that, he turned and marched into the house. I stood still for a moment, then hurried to catch up with him.

"Emmett, what's going on? What does the boss want with me? I'm not in any trouble, am I?"

He still wouldn't look at me, despite how clearly worried I was. I was shocked at how cold he was behaving. He'd never acted like this around me before. It was like I was a valet and he was a trillion-dollar man who'd just smacked me in the face with the keys to his brand new Rolls Royce. I wanted to question him, but I knew from passed warnings that the boss had eyes and ears everywhere, and the last thing I wanted to appear was scared or desperate.

He led me to a giant, clean-smelling elevator, one that could easily fit thirty full-grown men and their weapons. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a secret button in here that opened a wall of guns or something like in the spy movies, considering how fortified this place was. I'd, of course, been told stories of rival organisations coming here to kill the boss and not even making it to the first gate because of all the bodies surrounding the property. And as difficult as it must be to get in, I'd assume it must be just as hard to get out.

So how did _she _escape?

The silence was heavy and awkward. When the elevator doors finally opened, he stepped out to a spacious hallway I'd never been on before, decorated with warm brown patterned wallpaper and more expensive artwork. He charged right ahead, like a bull, and I could do nothing but scurry along behind him. I really didn't like his refusal to talk to me. What if I _was _in trouble? What if he was being so cold because he knew what was about to happen to me? My palms began to clam up, I felt sweat bead on the back of my neck. By the time we stood before a dark pine door, I was a quaking mess.

"Boss is in there. Don't ask too many questions. Don't deny anything he offers you and don't show any fear. Just be honest and respectful."

I was about to open my mouth, about to unleash a slew of questions I had overflowing inside me, but he didn't give me a chance. With his large fist, he rapped on the door thrice, then walked right by me, back to the elevator, leaving me completely alone.

_Shit!_

"Enter." Came a muffled command from the other side of the door. Hastily wiping my damp hands against my wrinkled jeans, I swiped the hair away from my sweaty forehead, took a deep breath and walked right in.

His office was as grand as I'd imagined it would be. Huge floor to ceiling windows, fancy decorations, massive mahogany desk; and behind it, sat the boss, with the girl from that night on his lap.

"Come, boy. Sit." He ordered, not unkindly, but not exactly welcoming either. I would have much prefered to stay by the comfort of the door, but wasn't dumb enough to say so. Trying my hardest not to collapse on wobbly legs, I did as I was told and took a seat in a squishy armchair opposite the powerful man.

He was just as refined and intimidating as I remembered, with a whole aura that just oozed power. He was dressed in a fancy light grey suit with a crisp white dress shirt underneath, cufflinks and all. And here I was sweating through my scruffy jeans and novelty t-shirt. I wish I had known he'd wanted to see me, at least then I could have tried to make an effort. But I supposed, even if I _had _tried, I'd still look like a servant standing next to a king.

But I wasn't the only one in the room looking uncomfortable.

The girl - Bella? - was seated firmly on his lap, with one muscular arm wrapped tightly around her waist. A beautiful, form-fitting summer dress encased every subtle curve of her body, flowing to a stop just below her knees. I didn't want to be caught staring, so I didn't let my gaze linger. But I did notice, she looked just as reluctant to be here as I was.

Resisting the urge to fidget with my fingers, I tried to appear confident as the boss began to speak.

"So, Emmett has told me quite a lot about you... Edward?" He inquired, even though I sensed he knew full well what my name was.

"Yes, sir."

"I trust Emmett with my life, so when he told me he'd recruited you on his own, and was even funding your training on his own dime, I was rather intrigued. He doesn't do this for just anyone, you see?"

I was confused as to where he was going with this but nonetheless felt relief he didn't appear angry or perturbed with me.

"Yes sir, Emmett has been great. I owe him everything."

The boss nodded his head, "Well, I believe it's safe to say that his investment in you has paid off. You brought my Isabella back to me, and I wished to express my gratitude."

His right hand started drawing patterns on the girl's exposed knee while the other held her firmly against him. She hadn't looked up this whole time, her light brown eyes staring daggers at the floor. I watched as he bent his head, placing his lips close to the girl's ear. Loudly, he whispered, "What do you say to the nice young man?"

She shook her head, her whole body seeming to draw away from him even though she was sitting in his arms. Dark eyes narrowed at her refusal, his every feature flashing with danger.

"Bella," He growled, so harshly it terrified me. "Say thank you to Edward for bringing you back to me." He ordered. I watched in horror as the girl refused yet again, shaking her head as her mouth twisted into a disgusted sneer. She looked nothing like the happy, laughing girl I'd met at the bar that night, and I couldn't suppress the wave of guilt for snatching that happiness away from her.

He did not appreciate her disobedience. I watched with morbid fascination as his arm around her tightened, so tightly she whimpered. She started to squirm, but considering the sheer size of the man who intrapped her, it was no surprise she couldn't move an inch.

His anger was so potent, it amazed me how this small woman had enough bravery to defy him. If that kind of anger was directed towards me, I had no doubt I'd be nothing but a puddle on the floor.

"Now!" He barked.

Watching one stray tear leak from the girl's eye and slowly trail down her right rosy cheek, she reluctantly stared up at me, looked me dead in the eyes and said, "Thank you for bringing me back to Mr Black."

I'd never heard such insincere gratitude in all my life.

Despite her clear lack of sincerity, her reply seemed to appease 'Mr Black', because he visibly relaxed, releasing the pressure crushing the poor girl's ribs and allowing her to take a deep strangled breath. He smiled, tilting his head into the crook of her neck and laying a gentle kiss to the delicate skin.

"Good girl." He practically purred. She cringed.

"Right, on to the reason I called you here," He changed the subject so quickly it practically gave me whiplash. The girl had gone back to glaring at the floor, and so I turned my attention back to the intimidating man who paid my wages.

"Emmett has informed me of your progress at becoming the perfect soldier. He's told me your quite the sharpshooter, is that correct?"

I couldn't help the sliver of pride I felt at Emmet's compliment. The first time I'd ever had a gun in my hand was when he brought me to the gun range in the basement. I'd expected to be shit, but I managed to hit every target he put in front of me, didn't stagger at the recoil and fired every bullet quickly and without hesitation. He let me keep the first handgun I'd practised with, but I still hadn't replaced it after I lost it that night on the highway.

"Well, you'll need to know a lot more then how to shoot a gun if you're going to survive in this business, but I have full faith in Emmett's judgement, and if he says you're trustworthy, then I have no reservations offering you a new job."

My moment of pride abruptly deflated as I felt his words sink in.

"New j-job, sir?"

He smiled.

"My little Isabella here requires a new guard. Due to some... complications, I had to _terminate _her old one. I need someone trustworthy and skilled to watch her while I can't, and as you've clearly proven your loyalty, both to Emmett and to myself, I can think of no one better to extend this opportunity."

I couldn't think of a damn thing to say.

I was completely struck dumb.

He wanted me to... watch her? Be her guard? What happened to the old one? Obviously, he hadn't done his job very well if he was supposed to keep her from getting away, but what did he mean by _terminate_?

_No, Edward! You can't do this! You screw up once and you're dead! _At least the job I had now afforded some leniency. It may have been low pay, dirty, physical labour, but my neck wouldn't be on the chopping block if I made a simple mistake. I had a feeling if I made one 'mistake' that interfered with this girl's safety I would be shot to death. If I was _lucky_.

_Remember what Emmett said, not to refuse anything he offers you? How am I suppose to say no?_

I could feel my face getting hot I was so nervous. I tried to keep my knee from bouncing uncontrollably as I raised my eyes to the famous killer of men.

"Th-thank you for the opportunity, s-sir, but I-"

"That $100,000 you received from me, you've put it to good use, have you not?" He interrupted coolly. I shivered at the sudden coldness of his tone. It was like I was a child trembling before a disapproving parent. I nodded vigorously.

"Y-yes, sir. I... I can't thank you enough for providing me with that money-"

"And your mother? She must be feeling so much better now that her hospital bills are no longer a burden on you and your brother, yes?"

I froze. Honestly, it wasn't at all surprising that he knew about my mother, or brother, but it still made me sick to my stomach hearing him mention them. This was a man who ran a massive organisation of killers. _He _was a killer. A pretty famous one to any low life in the world of crime, especially in this city. He practically _owned _this city. Not the kind of man I'd ever intentionally bring anywhere near my innocent mother and Seth.

"Yes, she is. Much better." I answered robotically, my whole body tense as he grinned, showing all his pearly white teeth.

"Good. They are so important, family. A real man would do everything in his power to protect family. Wouldn't you agree, Edward?"

"Yes," I answered weakly, terror shooting up my arms and right down my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck stood firmly to attention. The threat in his tone was indisputable.

"Good, Edward, I'm glad we agree." His voice returned to its counterfeit pleasantry, but my fear was still very much alive. "I'm also glad you've used that money to support your family and not squander it on worthless trinkets for yourself. Such selflessness is a good show of character."

"Thank you, sir," I forced myself to reply to his praise. He smiled again. I was beginning to think this man only smiled when he was about to successfully lure someone into a trap.

"I love family men, Edward. All of my highest ranking soldiers are family men. Do you know _why_ I love family men, Edward?" He asked.

I shook my head, throat to dry to form words.

"Because family men are men with the most to lose. They would do anything to protect their loved ones, and that is the kind of loyalty I relish in my organisation. You, Edward. You're a family man. You would never do anything to risk their lives, am I correct?"

I nodded like a horse. I really didn't like where this was going.

"Well, Edward, let me tell you, that the job of watching over my little Isabella may be... _challenging_, at times. But it is extremely rewarding. You would be paid a much higher salary, be provided with considerably better accommodations with far superior security for you and your family. Your little brother will be guaranteed a stellar letter of recommendation for any college of his choosing from some of the top men in the business world and your mother would receive the best medical care available to help her recover from her chemotherapy. All of this, I can provide. And all I ask in return, Mr Cullen, is that you keep my little one safe. Safe, and close to me." He whispered, before leaning down and placing another gentle kiss to the side of the girl's neck. I'd almost forgotten she was there.

His promises, they were like the seductive lure of a siren. Ever since my father died I hadn't been able to think to the future, barely managing to survive day by day. The thought of moving out of that crappy apartment in that run-down part of the city where mum was too scared to go out at night. The thought of providing Seth with his choice of college, knowing just how far he'd soar with a proper education. The thought of being important enough to warrant protection for me and my family, being able to confront the parents of the little shits who'd been beating on my brother, and having an army behind me if they tried anything...

It was all too much, to fast. How did I go from being a grunt at the bottom of the food chain to being offered a job that would propel me up the ranks?

This job... it wouldn't be easy, I knew that. The girl clearly wanted out, and keeping watch over a prisoner with no bars to keep them in wasn't going to be a walk in the park but... I could do it. I knew I could. I could keep this girl safe, from others as well as herself. Keep her from running and keep the man sitting across from me satisfied. This was my chance, a chance to carve a better life. For me, and my family.

"I accept."

**AAA**

I got back in my car practically buzzing with adrenaline. What had I just done?

I'd made a deal with the devil, that was what I'd done.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when my passenger-side door popped open.

"Emmett? What are you-?"

"Don't say anything. Just drive." He ordered, manoeuvring his ginormous body into the tiny crappy car seat, his knees squished against the dashboard and his neck curving at the roof of the car. I didn't say anything. Just did as he ordered and drove.

He didn't say a word as I made my way to the pizza place. I hadn't forgotten about Seth's dinner, and by now he was probably starving. It was already dark outside, and the synthetic light of the streetlamps zooming through the window was the only light source I had to observe Emmett's face. He was uncomfortable, first, obviously not used to being confined in such small spaces, but there was far more to him than that. He also seemed concerned.

He hadn't even looked me in the eye when I'd first arrived at the mansion and now he looked worried? Worried about what? About me? About this job offer? He had to know what the boss was planning, he'd been the one to tell him all about me, after all. So what was he concerned about? Did he think I couldn't do it? That I'd end up like the last 'terminated' guard? For some reason, that assumption made me angry. I may have been just another stupid kid trying to find my way, but that didn't mean I couldn't be trusted. Was he still questioning my loyalty, or was it just my competence he lacked faith in.

Finally making it to the famous (at least in my life) restaurant, Bellissima Pizzeria, I parked on the sidewalk and quickly exited the vehicle, not bothering to watch Emmett lumber out after me. Hearing him curse as the metal squeaked under his weight was enough. Walking up to the counter, I was greeted by a pretty young girl who smiled politely and asked for my order. I felt Emmett approach as I ordered my two Hawaiian to go.

"You have pineapple on your pizza? Ugh. What's wrong with you?" He mocked in disgust. I ignored him, handing the girl my cash as she giggled at us.

Moving to an empty table to wait for my order, Emmett slipped into the booth opposite me. The place had a friendly atmosphere. with light bright inviting colours, big patterned windows and charming booths. Fairy lights in the shape of chilli peppers decorated the ceiling, and the smell of freshly made pizza just filled every sense in my body with contentment. It was almost enough to forget the rather traumatizing afternoon I just experienced.

Choosing to marvel at the decor rather than look at Emmett, I was rather surprised when he spoke up first.

"So are you just going to ignore me?"

"Like you did earlier?" I shot back quickly, not bothering to turn to him.

He sighed before I heard the groan of the hardwood table as he placed his weight down.

"Listen, Edward, this isn't a game."

Impulsively turning my attention towards him I reared back in surprise, he was leaning dangerously close.

"I need to know what happened in that office."

"Can't you just ask your boss?" I retorted snidely; his glare almost had me cowering like a scolded puppy.

"Dammit, Edward, this is _serious_! What happened?! Tell me now before I carry your ass out of this restaurant and beat it out of you." He hissed.

Judging by the unbalanced look in his eye, I had no doubt he'd follow through with that threat if I pushed him any further.

"He offered me a job," I told him simply. It was apparently not what he wanted to hear. Dragging his large hairy hand down his scarred face, he leaned his forehead against his fist and released a quiet, "Fuck."

I shifted on the leather bench, unsure how to respond.

"I was afraid of this."

_Afraid of what,_ I wondered.

"I don't understand. I thought you'd be happy about this. Don't you always say you want me to rise in the ranks?" I questioned him, feeling a little insulted by his obvious disapproval.

"Yeah, I wanted you to rise in the ranks Edward, but not like this. _Any way_ but _this!_" He lamented, heaving a giant sigh and slumping his massive, heavily tattooed arms around the back of the booth. I was so confused.

"What's wrong with this job, Emmett? Do you know something I don't?"

Massaging his forehead with his knuckles as though burdened by a massive headache, he opened both ice-blue eyes and stared down at me with an intensity that made me squirm.

"This isn't exactly a normal job, Edward. You're not just going to be spending your days following around some random girl and keeping her out of harm's way. You're going to be actively keeping her prisoner. Making sure she doesn't escape, and reporting every failed attempt to the boss despite the fact that she'll probably be pleading for you not to."

"I can handle that," I defended half-heartedly.

The look he gave let me know he knew I was full of shit.

"Yeah, that's exactly what _he _said." My face twisted in confusion. He looked around as though paranoid someone may have been eavesdropping, before muttering, "The guy who had the job before you, Eric, he was just like you, Edward. He was broke, and desperate for money. I brought him in. I trained him. I put myself on the line for him and he worked his way up to being one of her guards. He had _one job_, don't let her escape. And he failed."

He looked so disappointed, I knew there had to be more to this story.

"What happened? How did she end up with a plane ticket so close to the airport? He let her escape?"

Emmett scratched the back of his head, the defeated, saddened look in his eye not at all what I was used to seeing there. He shook his head, kissing the top of his teeth with his tongue.

"He didn't just 'let' her escape, Edward. He _helped _her escape."

My eyes bulged in surprise. Who in there right fucking mind would be so fucking stupid?

"He _helped _her?"

"Uh-huh. Dumbass bought her a plane ticket, staged a fake kidnapping, planned the whole thing just to get her out of the city. If he'd been a little smarter about it we never would have known he was involved, even with you bringing her back. But the boss was watching like a hawk, he was already suspecting something was going on between those two, so when she went missing, he interrogated him. Didn't take him long to admit what he'd done, especially not with boss going at him personally. But he still wouldn't tell us where she was. We didn't know she was getting on a plane. It seemed too obvious. We thought a train maybe, or a coach. Turns out obvious was exactly what he was going for."

He exhaled heavily, before flattening me with an intense glare. I couldn't look away.

"Eric was with me a lot longer then you have been Edward. And he betrayed me, and the boss. Now, he's going to live out the rest of his miserable life stuck in that dungeon, getting beaten and tortured every single fucking day until the boss has enough and finally just kills him. He even had me take a crack at him, just to prove I wasn't a part of it. He was one of _my_ guys, and beating him brought me absolutely no pleasure, but disloyalty is _not _forgiven here."

"You really think I'd do what he did? Help her escape?" I asked submissively; he was far too volatile at that moment to be challenged.

Emmett licked his bottom lip, his icy eyes never leaving my face as though calculating what he was going to say next.

"He made her watch too, you know."

I tilted my head to the side. _What-?_

"Boss, he made Bella watch. Made her watch as the guy who tried to help her, had his legs broken with pipes while screaming for mercy. Made her watch every single knife that went into his skin. Every single tooth pulled, every single nail removed. Everything. Just so she would understand how far he was willing to go to keep her with him."

A shiver of disgust ran down my spine at the thought of that poor innocent girl watching such brutality. She was just so small, so young; I couldn't help but think of her as fragile. A small, innocent, fragile girl, who'd been unlucky enough to catch the attention of the big bad wolf.

"That's exactly why I don't want you doing this Edward!" Emmett practically yelled, forcing my attention back to him. He glared at me.

"You're a good guy, Edward, and it's not exactly a bad thing, but good guys don't make great killers. You're too easy to read. You bare your emotions like a child. I'm worried about you going in there, and letting that girl get under your skin just like she did with Eric."

I wanted to be offended by his words, I really did, but Emmett had been doing this for a long time. He knew this world a heck of a lot better then I did, and as much as it pained me to admit it, he probably knew what I could handle better than I did myself.

Plus, I knew I was easy to read. _Face like an open book_, dad always use to say.

"Then what do you expect me to do? I've already accepted the job. Do you think the boss will just let me call him and say 'oh, no sorry, changed my mind, good luck finding someone else?'"

"I want you to be on your guard, Edward. That girl will do or say anything to make you sympathise with her. Eric isn't the first person caught trying to help her get away, but he was definitely the most successful. Even though she failed, it was by sheer dumb luck, and the boss knows it. He's anxious, and he wants someone he can trust, and since you're the one who brought her back, he asked for you. You're in this now Edward, you're going to be watched 24/7. Everything you do is going to be put under a microscope, and if you fail, the consequences... I don't want you to end up like Eric."

It took a moment to digest everything he was saying before realization struck. He really _did_ care about me. And more than just how a mentor cares for their student. He didn't want me getting hurt. I knew now that the reason he'd been so cold with me earlier was because he didn't want to lose me. Not the way he lost Eric. It was no wonder he'd been out of contact for two weeks, he'd obviously been taking it hard. And I was guessing he'd been trying to find a way to get me out of this, but had been unsuccessful. But I was so grateful, grateful I at least had someone who cared enough to _try _and protect me.

I was touched and was just about to voice my gratitude, when,

"Hi, order number 24? Two Hawaiian?" An Italian accent burst the bubble. Emmett got up immediately, stretching his whole body like sitting still for twenty minutes had been a chore. The waiter stared at Emmett's impressive form with an awestruck expression, so I just took the two boxes, thanked him and headed out the door. As I slid back into my car, Emmett poked his head through the passenger side window.

"Come to the mansion early tomorrow morning, Edward. We're going to have to up your training. If you're going to be protecting the boss's girl, you're going to need to know a lot more than how to shoot a gun. Oh, and get ready for a lifestyle change as well. New house, clothes, car. It's all going to change."

And with that, he left, and as I drove towards home, I couldn't help but feel I was also driving towards a new life.


	4. Meeting Bella

**Chapter Four - Meeting Bella**

"C'mon Edward, get up. If he was a real enemy, you would have been dead five minutes ago!"

My whole body ached from head to toe. This guy Emmett had gotten to train me had been kicking my ass for nearly a month now. Don't get me wrong, he _was _a good teacher; pointing out my weak points and coaching me how to curb my impulses and not go for easy marks, but this guy was a professional. Before I joined this organisation, I'd never been in any fights outside stupid teenage brawls while I was in highschool, and clearly, _clearly, _it showed.

For the past couple of weeks, I felt so many pieces of my life slotting into place. I'd moved my mum and brother out of that tiny apartment complex and into the brand new modern home Mr Black had provided. My mother had _cried _when I'd wheeled her in. It was all on one level, so she could go anywhere in her wheelchair without any difficulty. It had a kitchen with state-of-the-art appliances, a living room already decorated with comfy furniture, enormous television and tons of the latest gaming equipment for Seth to enjoy. It had a dining room, an office space, huge backyard; Seth and I even had our own bedrooms.

When dad died, mum was already sick. The cancer was strong and it was spreading, but she had been fighting. Once we lost my father, mum just... deflated. She lost all hope, stopped trying, stopped fighting; it was like she had lost all will to live. It basically left everything on me. I had to drop out of college, say goodbye to my dream of being a Doctor and following in my father's footsteps, and just... learn how to scrape by.

Not too surprisingly, despite all my efforts, I wasn't good enough. Our house was foreclosed on when we couldn't make the mortgage payments, and we were forced to move into a dingy one-bedroom apartment in one of the cheapest parts of the city. Mother, of course, needed the room, so Seth and I had been sleeping in the cramped living room for nearly a year. And now... now he had his own room, his own private space, one he wasn't ashamed of. One he could be proud to bring his friends home too. It was all I'd ever wanted, to be the kind of provider for my family my father had been, and even though the circumstances of _how _I got here were far from ideal... it was my life now.

I'd also been training. For a few hours every day, I'd come here and be put through rigorous physical activities. I was finding it harder and harder to hide how exhausted I was from my mother's eagle eyes, but this was all par for the course. I had to learn these things, according to Emmett, I just wished I'd hurry up and get better at it already.

We were currently in the gym on a lower level of the mansion. It was a pretty impressive space actually. With an abundance of different equipment, large areas to move around, plenty of water bottles and clean towels available, and, of course, the boxing ring.

"Up you get Cullen, you can't lie on your back all day, some of the guys here might get ideas."

The multitude of echoing laughter had my sweaty red face burning even brighter as I took the hand being offered me.

Balancing on wobbly knees, I looked at my teacher through sweat-dampened bronze hair. Lean and lanky, the man before me looked nothing like a trained fighter. If I saw him on the street I'd think he looked more like a desk jockey than anything else. With honey blond short curly hair, pale skin, high cheekbones and thin pink lips, he was a handsome man, but in a very _average _kind of way. He even had a pair of silver-rimmed glasses perched on his skinny nose, which he hadn't removed despite the fact that we'd been brawling. Not that he needed to, I hadn't managed to get a single hit in throughout the whole session, and I _had _been trying. Hard. And I'd failed. Hard.

"So this is your new recruit with 'great potential' huh, Emmett?" A man I didn't recognise mocked.

"Shut it Tyler. He's only been here four months and he's already making more money than you."

Another round of laughter sounded through the gym, and even Tyler cracked a grin before swaggering away. I practically staggered out of the ring, collapsing in a rubber chair right beside Emmett, who was fast to hand me a towel and a plastic cup of water, which I downed in one straight gulp. Everything hurt.

"It'll get easier. You just have to keep practising and you'll pick up the basics of hand to hand combat eventually." Emmett said confidently. I groaned.

"I don't think I was made for hand-to-hand combat."

"You _have _to learn some basic skills. You don't have to be the best fighter in the world, but if you get disarmed or taken off guard you have to be able to defend yourself. Jasper here's one of the most talented fighters I know, keep doing just a few hours a day with him and you'll be a lot more confident with using your body as a weapon."

Even though I knew what he was saying was true, I couldn't stand the thought of getting my ass handed to me like this every single day. Jasper was more than a talented fighter, he was a beast. So fast and effective, deceptively strong, and knew all the right places to hit to disable an opponent quickly. Emmett told me he came from Texas, and had joined the army super young. I would honestly love to hear the story of how he went from Texas army to gang member, but I was guessing that wasn't information he was just going to give over to a complete stranger.

"He's right, Edward. Even if you don't learn how to fight, you at least need to learn some basic self-defence. If someones trying to take you out, they're gonna go for the easiest way possible, so you have to know where those points are and how to defend yourself from attacks. Some basic weapons training wouldn't go amiss either." Jasper commented offhandedly, tapping Emmett on the shoulder before walking off towards the weights.

"Well, he's... interesting."

"He's a lunatic is what he is. But he's right. There might be a situation in the future where you can't rely on your gun. Self-defence and being able to use any common object as a weapon will be great skills for you to have. Jasper may be a nut-case but I've seen him disarm a man with a bottle opener and a tin of tuna. He's great backup to have in the field if you're walking into the unknown. And more often than not with this kind of work, its best to expect the unexpected."

"How did you two meet?" I asked, unable to curb my curiosity. Emmet leaned forward, tightening the laces on his trainers.

"A bit like you I guess. He walked into my old gym looking for a job, I brought him here, set him up in the ring to see what he could do, and he beat every single one of my men in eighteen seconds. It was... bizarre. He's also surprisingly good with computers. Boss mostly uses him for that, but sometimes I bring him down here to help train the new recruits. Like you. I think he prefers computer work though. Fightings a little _too _easy for him. I believe he likes the challenge."

That wasn't surprising at all.

We sat in eachothers company for a few moments, me cooling down and Emmett gearing up, when his phone rang. Quick to fish it from his pocket, he looked at the caller I.D and visibly straightened.

"Boss." He answered professionally. I perked up immediately. Despite it being close to a month since I'd been given my new job, I'd yet to work a single day. I'd been waiting, waiting for a phone call, waiting for some instruction, but every day there was just more training and nothing else. Emmett had only told me to be patient, but I was a little too _impatient _to start earning all the perks I'd already been given.

"Sorry boss, I'm in the gym... yes, sir, he's here with me... yes sir... you got it, boss, I'll let him know right away. Thank you, sir, I'll report to you at Eight. Yes, boss. Bye." He ended the call, then looked over and noticed I was staring. He stood.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs." He said, then turned, not waiting to see if I'd follow him. Of course, I did.

Another quiet elevator ride had me fiddling with my sweaty vest shirt. I really hoped I wasn't getting called to another meeting with him looking like _this_.

I practically limped behind him as he led me into the rather impressive shiny kitchen. There were a few men and some women milling around in there, but one head gesture from Emmett and they all scurried off. He went straight for the giant wall-sized fridge, pulling out a Monster energy drink and tossing me a Coke. I happily pierced the can and took an eager gulp, feeling the ice-cold liquid cool my heated body.

Emmett took a large swig of his Monster before favouring me with a flat look.

"You start work tomorrow."

I choked.

"What?" I croaked hoarsely, trying to expel the liquid from my lungs, looking over the bastard with watery eyes.

"You start guarding Bella tomorrow. You'll have to be here early, before Boss leaves his room, and stand watch outside until she comes out, then you'll be-"

"Wait wait wait hold on! When was this decided?" I asked him hysterically.

He looked at me dumbly. "Probably, just now."

I couldn't help but gape. Yes, this is what I'd been waiting for, but to have it sprung on me so suddenly...

"So... so I'll be guarding her tomorrow? What will I have to do?"

Emmett took one final gulp then tossed his can across the room where it landed perfectly in the garbage bin. Show off.

"You just have to follow her around. She won't be leaving the house, at least not yet, so most likely you'll just be standing around, keeping an eye on her while she's not with the boss. She likes spending time in the library so it probably won't be all that demanding for the first few days. Just stay close, stay professional and stay detached. She won't like having you around, but you're her guard, _not _her friend. Make sure you _both _understand that." He emphasized, staring me down. I nodded in understanding.

"Okay, follow her around, watch her, make sure she knows I'm not her friend, got it. "

He nodded approvingly, before heading right back to the giant shiny fridge. A thought crossed my mind.

"Emmett?"

"Hmm?" He replied while starting to build a massive sandwich.

"If I'm just starting today, whose been guarding her while I've been training?"

He paused for a moment, then went back to buttering his fourth slice of bread.

"No one," He muttered. "She's been in confinement."

"Confinement? For a whole month?" I couldn't help the worry in my tone. Emmett let out a deep sigh before turning back to face me.

"Edward, she not only disobeyed him, she ran from him. Confinement is the most lenient punishment he's ever given anyone for committing either of those crimes. Trust me, it may sound harsh, but that girl gets away with a lot. More than anyone else working under him ever could. Just know, if he punishes her in front of you, don't flinch. It's important that you not show any sympathy, so he knows you know it's _him _you serve, not her. She may be your charge, but _he's _your boss. What he says goes."

I nodded submissively, putting what he said to the back of my mind. I sincerely hoped I wouldn't have to watch the girl be 'punished'. I didn't enjoy seeing people in pain. Sure, I'd assisted in beating on men who'd borrowed money they hadn't repaid, but it was a lot easier to dismiss the distress of a junky who'd spent ten grand on drugs while listening to a phone message of a crying woman begging him for money to support their child, then a young girl who was being held against her will by a mobster.

Still, I knew this was all a part of my life now. And I'd be seeing a lot more of the boss, so I had to prepare myself. Like Emmett had said, expect the unexpected.

As if reading my thoughts, he shoved the last piece of the 'snack' in his mouth, brushed himself down and said, "Come with me then, we best get going."

"Going where?"

"If you're going to start work tomorrow, we need to get you some new clothes. You can't be seen around the boss in jeans and a crappy band t-shirt. Let's go shopping."

**AAA**

My alarm went off at 5:05AM, and after yanking my ass from my nice warm bed, I made myself a coffee, jumped in the shower, and slowly dressed in one of the suits Emmett had picked out.

He'd taken me to a professional tailor who he himself used for all his work clothes. I mean, I understood why _he _would need it, as I was guessing it wouldn't be easy finding a professional outfit to fit his gargantuan size, but I would have been more than fine buying off the rack.

He wouldn't hear it though. He'd had me measured, and the tailor had promised ten specialised suits to be ready for me by next month. In the meantime, Em insisted I purchase some of the handmade, professional suits he had on sale in the front of his shop. I'd completely bulked at the price, but Emmett would hear no refusal. So here I was, in a dark blue suit that cost more than every piece of clothing I'd ever owned combined. And don't even get me started on the shoes. Italian leather, like butter, but not even something I would have purchased if I'd won the lottery.

Making sure I made no noise, I snuck out of the house and headed straight for my new car. I loved it. It was just like Emmett's. Clean, spacious, tons of modern features, and didn't screech like a demon every time I put the key in.

It was a smooth drive to the boss's estate, and I was there in plenty of time to make myself another coffee before reporting to my post outside of his bedroom door. His own personal guard, Micheal, was already standing there. He gave me a nod, then went back to his newspaper. I wished I'd thought to bring something with me, but I was an idiot. So I just stood there, in silence, waiting to be useful.

It was another hour and a half before the boss came out. This time dressed in a full black suit and blouse that made him appear all the more menacing. Micheal immediately stood to attention.

"Gentlemen." He greeted. Micheal nodded in reply, and I followed suit.

"Keep an eye on her today, Edward. If anything happens, call me. Emmett gave you my personal number, yes?"

"Yes, sir."

"Good. Remember Edward, she is not to leave the house. Not even to go to the gardens. She hasn't _quite _earned that privilege back yet. Just follow her and make sure she stays out of trouble."

"Yes, sir," I repeated like a braindead servant. Giving me one final intense glare, he walked away, Micheal following a discreet distance behind. He didn't even leave his newspaper.

Another few hours dragged by, and I was bored out of my mind. My stupid little flip phone only had one crappy word search game on it, and even the hard mode was to easy to entertain me. The hallway was completely deserted, the boss's room the only room on the whole floor, so there wasn't even anyone I could speak to in passing. There was just me, standing around, alone, staring, bored.

Finally, after three whole hours of silence, the door opened.

She froze in the doorway, warm brown eyes cold with shock, and then resentment as she took me in. She was wearing a pretty blue dress with pink and orange flowers that flared out at her hips and stopped at her calves. Her long brunette hair was up in a simple neat ponytail and her pale creamy skin was clean of any makeup. Gosh, she was beautiful.

I waited for her to speak, to say anything, ask anything, but she didn't. Giving me one last look of disdain, she closed the door and started walking to the elevator. I, of course, followed.

If I had thought the elevator rides with Emmett had been awkward, it had nothing on this. She wasn't even acknowledging I was here, just stared straight ahead and walked with an air of someone obviously exasperated.

She went to the kitchen first, popping on the kettle then reaching up to fix herself a bowl of cereal. I didn't exactly know what to do with myself. I was supposed to watch her but... was that all? Just follow her from room to room, staying silent, all day every day?

Great. Just great.

People walked in and out while she ate, but no one said a word to her nor her to them. After she'd finished, she moved to the sink and began washing up her bowl, even though I knew there must have been maids whose job it was to do exactly that. I watched her like a hawk as she cleaned up then started leaving the room. I scuttled along behind, and the morning continued to drag.

She wondered through the halls, almost aimlessly, like she wasn't sure where to go or what to do with her day. She walked up some stairs and down others, lingered near windows and gazed longingly at the gardens and city beyond them. She seemed... lost. Like she had no purpose. No drive. It was rather uncomfortable to think about it. Didn't she have any hobbies or anything to keep her distracted? She was just confined to the mansion all day with nothing to do? Not that there was _nothing _to do here, there was a lot she could do. The gym, the game room, the room with the massive cinema set up. She could bake or swim, if she enjoyed either of those things. She could paint, or dance or play the piano.

But no.

She just wandered around, uncaring, and so, by extension, did I.

When finally I felt like we had traipsed every hallway in the manor, did she finally stop walking, turn around and glare.

"Do you really have to walk so close to me?" She sneered, scowling up at me like I was a slug beneath her diamond slippers.

I was caught so off guard by her sudden outburst, all I could say was, "How close am I suppose to be?"

She scoffed, resentment and hatred filling every pore of her face.

"A few states away would suit me marvellously." She mocked, before turning on her heel and walking away from me.

What... what was _that_?

After a second or two of complete bewilderment, I hurried along after her. Honestly, what had prompted _that _reaction? It wasn't all too surprising she bore resentment towards me. After all, were it not for me, she would have gotten on that plane and most likely be wherever she wanted to be right now. But she'd ignored me all morning and then... that.

She clearly had some spirit left in her, some fight that hadn't been crushed despite her 'punishment'. But all that did was make me think she wasn't ready to give up just yet. It was admirable, I had to admit, but it was going to make my job that much harder to manage. I was certain, that despite her past failures, she _would _try again, and I had to be ready for it.

Eventually, she did end up in the library, just as Emmett had predicted. It was pretty impressive for a private collection. Dozens of books all neatly packed away on two whole floors and aisle after aisle. I found myself wondering why a man as busy as Mr Black would have something like this in his house, until I came to the conclusion that it was just a typical thing a rich person would have. He had a gym, a pool, a _waterfall_, why not a library?

She ambled around for a bit, before finally pulling a thickly bound novel from one of the racks and folding herself into a comfy burgundy armchair. I wasn't sure if I was allowed to sit or not, so I didn't take my chances. I simply chose to stand off to the side, close enough to see her, but far enough to give her a little privacy. I was guessing that was something she appreciated while reading.

A little more time passed, and I was getting kind of angsty. I was thirsty and hungry, and my legs were aching from standing still for so long. My only distraction was her... she looked really peaceful when she read.

Of course, that peace was promptly spoiled when the double doors opened and the boss stepped in.

"Isabella." He purred, practically oozing power as he strolled into the room. Both of us seemed to straighten at the sight of him, but she couldn't seem to hide her disdain.

Without acknowledging me at all, he sat on the armchair opposite hers, smiling pleasantly as she set her book down.

"How has your morning been?" He asked politely, looking genuinely interested despite the monotony of the question.

"Fine." Was her dull reply.

"And how are you enjoying your freedom?" He questioned so civilly he could have been asking about the weather.

"_Freedom_." She scoffed.

He did _not _look pleased with her reply.

"Is my generosity not _good enough_ for you? If you wish, we could always go to the basement and spend some quality time with _dear Eric_. Or I could put you back in your cage?"

His threatening words sent chills down my spine, and they weren't even directed towards me. The girl cowered, literally sinking into the armchair as she visibly gulped and shook her head weakly.

"No," she murmured timidly. "Sorry."

His mouth quirked at her submission, before relaxing back and gently patting his lap. The girl looked reluctant but nonetheless stood, walked towards him and perched precariously on his knees. He pulled her forward so she was straddling his knees, practically chest to chest. Well, nose to chest considering just how greater in stature he was to her.

"Much better," he praised, leaning down to nip at the exposed skin of her neck. She squirmed in discomfort.

"Your freedom will be earned with time, little one, but only through obedience. You must show me you never plan on doing anything so foolish as running from me again. If you do, I don't believe you will enjoy the consequences."

The dark threat coming out in such a deceptively charming tone was truly terrifying. I knew what this man was capable of, and were it any other circumstance I'd be screaming at this young, innocent girl to run. As it was, I could only watch as she nervously fiddled with her fingers before raising fearful eyes to face him.

"When will I be allowed outside?" She timidly questioned, as though petrified of angering him again.

He chuckled. It was not a pleasant sound.

"We'll get there, pet. All in good time. Although, some affection from you _might _help sway me in your favour."

She gulped, eyes lowering to her lap, completely avoiding his intense stare. He would have none of it. Cupping her chin, he raised her face to meet his gaze and softly whispered, "Kiss me."

This was when I should have looked away, but for some unfathomable, uncomprehensible reason, I couldn't. The relationship between these two vastly different beings was so bizarre, so unique, so unbelievably strange, I felt like I was a spectator at a zoo or something. Here she was, clearly not wanting anything to do with him, and here he was, practically all over her. It was horrible, but I couldn't help but watch.

Watch, as she took a deep, calming breath before quickly sealing her lips to his. Watch as his tan hand snuck into her hair, crushing it in his fist as he pulled her closer. Watch, as she whimpered openly while he harshly bruised her mouth. It was so clear she didn't want this. Didn't want him. But she was obviously afraid of him, and fear forced us to do desperate things.

When he was finally satisfied, he pulled away with a contented hum. Her mouth was bright red, and she hid her burning face in his chest. He chuckled, staring down at her affectionately as he softly groomed her hair.

"You are so sweet, my little Isabella. I couldn't picture what life would be like without you. I'm glad I'll never find out."

The atmosphere after he left was charged, to say the least. And for the rest of the day, I couldn't dispell the tension. I managed to snag a moment to myself as she returned to the dining room for dinner, gulping down a litre of water and resolving to be more prepared next time.

No one else in the room seemed to bat an eye as the boss sat Bella on his lap, talked to her like one would a pet and even fed her from his own plate. It must have been so humiliating for her, but the maids serving the table just kept their heads down and the chef explained their dish and left. It was so uncomfortable, and I was getting paid handsomely to be a part of it.

After dinner, Mr Black picked Bella up and carried her back to his - their? - room. A moment of silence and he was back at the door, addressing me directly for the first time since this morning.

"You may go, Edward. Be back here again tomorrow morning."

"Yes, sir," I answered, relieved my first day was finally done with. As he closed the door in my face, I eagerly sprinted away, needing to get out of this house as soon as possible.

Fuck, I needed a drink.


	5. Sound Advice

**Chapter Five - Sound Advice**

Every day this week had been exactly the same. I'd get up early, go to the mansion, stand guard outside the door and wait for Bella to grace me with her presence.

She hadn't said a single word to me since that outburst on my first day, and so each day had been completely boring, hours dragging by, leaving me with nothing to do while she lived out her days in relative silence and isolation. It made me a little depressed that she didn't appear to have any friends on this whole estate. Literally, the only one I'd ever seen her talk to was the boss, everyone else simply pretended she didn't exist, and what was worse, she seemed just fine with it.

But despite the week being generally uneventful, it was still incredibly stressful. Watching her every move feeling like I was waiting for an inevitable disaster. Being a spectator to her and the boss whenever they were in the same room together.

I didn't like the silence, I would have liked to be able to at least strike up a conversation, but what could I say to a girl I'd kidnapped and brought back to her captor? _Sorry, but I really needed the money? _Yeah, I didn't think that would go down all to well.

So I just watched her, followed her around, then the boss would inevitably come to collect her for the evening, and I'd return home. Same routine, day in, day out, and while it was true there were certainly worse ways to earn the kind of money I was making, I was so glad that it was the weekend, and I could finally blow off some steam.

"Three, two, one!"

I downed the fifth shot of vodka in the past five minutes and felt it go straight to my head. Emmett, on the other hand, didn't look fazed at all, although that wasn't all too shocking. It would probably take an elephant tranquiliser to drop him.

I'd been invited by him and some of the guys he worked with for a night out on the town. Even though clubbing wasn't really my scene, I jumped at the chance to spend the evening around people, getting to _talk _to people. I felt like I hadn't seen Emmett in ages.

This club was great; the whole building circular in design. The bar where we currently sat was a semi-circle taking practically half the hall, with multiple curved booths lining the walls and a massive circular dance floor under dark blue and bright purple strobing disco lights. The DJ was playing great music; the lights were flashing, the drinks were flowing, people were dancing; this was definitely the place to be tonight.

"Hello handsome," Came a feminine voice as two women in neon green crop tops and shorts came up behind us and started running their hands up Emmett's shoulders.

"Sorry girls," he shrugged them off, "but I'm taken," he declared proudly, showing them the large golden band encasing his ring finger.

"Lucky girl," one of them moaned, before slinking off back towards the dance floor.

"Why have I never met your wife?" I asked suddenly, liquid bravery encouraging my curiosity.

"Because I'm smart." He remarked off-handedly, tipping back another drink. I laughed.

"No, I mean it! I'd like to meet her. I've known you for months and I've only ever heard you mention her in passing! Why is that?"

"I can't bring my wife to work Edward, and more importantly, I can't bring work back home to my wife. When we're at work, it's strictly _about _work. You can't talk about your home life unless you want everyone knowing your business. I don't think Rosalie would appreciate that."

Well, I certainly knew about keeping the two worlds separate. I'd die if my mother ever actually found out what I did for a living. She was a great believer in obeying the law, and trusting police to keep peace everywhere. She didn't quite see the world in the grey it was painted, preferring to believe everything would work out as long as everyone followed the rules.

If she only knew what kind of men actually made those rules.

After another few hours of blowing off some steam, I was done for the night. Emmett called me a taxi and sent me on my way, but not before I made him promise to set up a dinner between us and his wife for the near future. I was rather excited at the idea of meeting the woman who had tamed the beast.

Stumbling out of the car, I gave the driver a $50 bill for which he seemed very grateful, grateful enough that he helped me stagger up the driveway towards my fancy new house. Stepping into the foyer, I was immediately drawn to the light coming from the kitchen.

Seth was sitting at the dining table, books scattered around him as he scribbled furiously on his notebook, his bronze brown hair, identical to my own, rubbing against the page. He looked up as I practically tumbled through the doorway, bright green eyes alight with amusement as he snickered at me.

"Are you drunk?" He laughed quietly, mindful of our mother who'd probably been sleeping all day.

"Little bit," I confessed, pinching my fingers to show just how little drunk I was.

"Don't you have work tomorrow?" He asked, watching me playfully as I somehow managed to wobble my way to the sink, pulling a novelty mug from the draining board and filling it with (hopefully cold) water.

"Nah, got the whole weekend off. Might as well enjoy it."

"The whole weekend?!" He asked excitedly. I looked at him strangely through half-lidded eyes.

"Yeah," I said, pulling out a chair opposite him, cradling the cup in my palms, "The whooooole weekend."

"Do you think we could do something?" He was practically bouncing on his chair at the idea. I smiled drunkenly.

"Sure. Like what?"

"I don't know, anything! I haven't gotten a chance to ride in your new car yet, maybe we could go for a drive?"

I looked at him flatly, "You're not driving."

He groaned.

"I'm almost old enough to take my test!"

"_Almost_. And not in my car." He pouted, but I didn't care, you just had to put your foot down, sometimes, you know?

"_Fine. _I _guess _you can drive us somewhere." He conceded with a grin. I nodded my head. Damn straight I'd be driving us somewhere.

I yawned, feeling all those shots start to take their toll, resting my head down on the table, I asked, "You doing homework?"

"Yeah, wanted to get it all done early, and now I have a reason to, cause I have plans with my amazing big brother."

I smiled.

"Don't lay it on to thick kid. You're still not driving."

**AAA**

The weekend had been great. We'd hit several popular visitor locations and acted like dumb tourists for laughs. We'd gone to a carnival, rode every ride and won a giant cat plushie for mum. We'd driven to as many burger joints as we could find and challenged each other on who could eat the most. It was hilarious watching the look of disappointment on every mans face when we'd hit the fifth restaurant and Seth gave in after just two bites. I'd never let him live that down. Not for as long as I lived.

We'd honestly had great fun. It was so nice spending time with him and not having to worry about my string-tight budget, or constantly keeping an eye on the meter so I could ensure I got us back home before the engine inevitably gave out. It was truly a fantastic few days off, but now I was back to work.

She was in the library again, reading Wuthering Heights from the same burgundy armchair she tended to favour. She was completely drawn into the novel as usual; quiet and intense. Only today, I was noticing something rather different. She kept fidgeting, as though she couldn't get comfortable. She rubbed her arms and shifted her legs beneath her dress every few minutes. It was honestly distracting watching her do this, but after a few short moments, I realised why.

It was an abnormally chilly day for April, and she was wearing another of her summery dresses. Why she chose to dress that way on such a cold day was beyond me, and the huge glass stained windows obviously weren't helping keep the warmth in.

Finally, after much deliberation on whether I should say anything at all, I conceded to instinct, "Would you like a blanket?"

Her head shot up, clearly surprised I'd spoken. But her surprise quickly turned to suspicion as she glared at me. "What?"

"You seem cold. Would you like me to fetch you a blanket?"

Her eyes narrowed, mouth stuck in a straight line. I could see her teeth clenching behind her pale pink lips, as though she were fighting back literally dozens of words she wanted to accost me with. Finally, she managed to sneer, "No thanks, don't try to act like you care."

I sighed deeply, "I'm just trying to do my job, Bella."

"Well, why don't you go back to doing the best part of your job; being quiet." She snapped.

Honestly, her hostility was completely expected, but I was getting so sick of this. Was it really too much to request some casual conversation? Did she _like_ sitting in silence with no one to talk to all day long? She may not have liked me, but I'd strike up a conversation with my worst enemy after so many days of solitude. Wasn't she lonely, or did she enjoy being alone?

"Look, Bella, I'm sorry about what happened between us, but you're stuck with me now. The least we can do is make this as easy as possible for the both of us. You don't have to like me, but some civility would go a long way."

She scowled at me.

"I don't need to be civil with you. _You _need to be civil with _me_. I wouldn't get in trouble for calling you every name under the sun, but you? One wrong word from me and you'd be out of a job."

I was taken aback by the smugness of her words, but I didn't want her to know how surprised I really was. Trying to act indifferent, I faced her down, "Oh really, you think you could get rid of me that easily?"

She smirked.

"Oh, I don't know Edward, you seem to _really _need this job. I would _hate _to have to tell Jacob just how _bad _you really are at it."

Doing my best to hide how genuinely worried her words made me, I straightened my back and gave her a mocking little bow.

"Well then, by all means, please tell me how to do a better job at serving you, your majesty."

I felt a pang of victory as her smirk melted away.

"You really think this is a game, don't you?" She muttered hatefully, breaking eye contact and glowering down at her book. Once again, I sighed.

"It's not a game, Bella, its a job. And you're right, I do need it. If you don't want me around then, by all means, try to get rid of me, but all I want to do is keep you safe."

"I was _going _to be safe," she whispered resentfully, "And then you brought me back."

Whatever retort I had ready on the tip of my tongue evaporated as her sadness overcame me.

It was truly difficult watching her be so miserable. Honestly, we had more in common then she knew. No, I'd never been held against my will, but I knew all about feeling trapped. Trapped under the expectations of everyone else. Trapped under bills and final notices and eviction letters. Trapped under the weight of my own failure and knowing the _only _way to claw myself out was by doing something _awful_.

Those were the feelings overwhelming me when I took her. Before that night, I'd never even heard her name. Then Emmett gathered all of us into a room, showed us her picture and told us what the boss was offering for her return. Honestly, I hadn't gone looking for her that night. I thought the chances of a grunt like me finding her were slim to none. So I just went home. Only to be greeted with my sick, wheelchair-bound mother cleaning up some nasty cuts on poor Seth's face. When he told me he'd been jumped at school for looking like a 'hobo' I just lost it. I _needed _to get away. Drive as far as that toy car could take me and hopefully get far enough from all my problems they would just be left behind, for a few hours at least.

It was sheer coincidence, finding that dive, and after a full hour of wallowing in self-pity did I finally pay attention to my surroundings long enough to catch sight of the exact girl everyone was looking for. It was like a miracle. The answer to all my prayers. But while she had been my miracle, I was clearly her curse. I'd brought her back to captivity and she hated me for it. She could have family, friends, people looking for her, missing her and I'd ruined it all, just to fix my own problems. I didn't know how to tell her she couldn't possibly hate me as much as I hated myself. Somehow, I didn't think she'd believe me, even if I tried.

"Bella..." I began, more gently. She looked back at me reluctantly.

"I know how much you must despise me, and honestly, I don't blame you. I just want you to know that if there's anything I can do to make this... situation... easier on you; just tell me. I don't know how much I can do but... if there's any way I can-"

"Don't." She stopped me.

"Don't what?"

"Don't try to convince me, or yourself, that you're a good guy. _Good guys_ don't work for men like Jacob Black. It will be a hell of a lot easier for the both of us if you just admit what you are and accept it. At least that way, I won't have to hear you try and tell me all the reasons you're actually a good person." Her voice was ice cold.

For some reason, her words... hurt. I'd always tried to be a good guy, I wanted to be a doctor for fuck sake. Everyone had always complimented me as a person, but in this girl's eyes, I was a monster. And it did hurt. Hurt more then I'd ever care to admit.

Feeling a familiar sting around the corners of my eyes, I was quick to force the burning disappointment away. Coughing to dislodge the catch in my throat, I stared back just as coldly, "You're right. I don't have to justify myself to you. What's done is done. And if the best we can do is stay out of each other's way, then so be it."

She looked almost bewildered by my words until her face slipped back into an uncaring mask.

"Good. So we'll just go back to not saying a word to each other."

I nodded somberly.

"I guess so."

**AAA**

After Mr Black had dismissed me for the night, I headed straight for the kitchen. Rumerging through the fridge for any kind of alcohol, I lamented just how angry I was with what happened earlier. All I'd done was ask if she wanted a blanket, and now I felt like utter shit again. And after such a fun weekend as well. I swear, that girl was going to make me explode one of these days.

"Tough day at the office?"

I near jumped out of my skin in surprise, spinning so quickly I bashed the side of my head against the fridge door. With eyes watering in pain, I turned to see a rather guilty looking Jasper with mild amusement dancing behind his silver spectacles.

"Sorry Edward, I'm rather used to having to be invisible."

Rubbing the now visible bump on my forehead, I managed to squeak a quiet, "No problem," before turning back to the fridge to cover my embarrassment.

There was no beer, go figure, so I settled for a can of Coke and held it to my throbbing face before closing the fridge door. I was surprised to find Jasper still standing there, but didn't think much of it as I perched on a stool by the island of the kitchen, cracked open the can and started drinking.

"You look like you could use something much stronger than Cola," Jasper observed, standing eerily still. I wish he'd move or fidget or something. Honestly, he acted like a robot sometimes, his movements so calculated and precise.

"Yep, sure could," I muttered, leaning my weight against the countertop as though I'd been running for miles all day long.

"Edward, can I give you some advice?" Jasper asked, looking right at me with an intensity that made me squirm.

"Sure?" I granted like a question.

"Don't get attached."

I looked at him strangely, brow furrowed and bruise long forgotten.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean... I know what it's like to have people you barely know make an impact on your life. When you meet someone who bares all their hopes and dreams and fears to you before you even learn their name, it's difficult to not think of that person, as a person. When I was in the army, I was in charge of dozens of baby-faced boys who were barely off their mother's tit but had been thrown face-first into a war zone. I couldn't get attached, because I knew it was just as likely that someone I'd be eating next to one morning would have his arms blown off by late afternoon. Still, a few of them _did _get under my skin, and I regret letting that happen, because _those_ are the names I have to recite every night before I can sleep, and their faces are always with me.

"What I'm saying, Edward, is that it would be best if you keep your distance from that girl. I know you have to be with her physically, but just... don't get attached. She could end up ruining you if you let her."


	6. Charity Balls and Long Lonely Nights

**Chapter Six - Charity Balls and Long Lonely Nights**

"Alright Bella, we just have to take a few more measurements and then we'll be all done."

The short silver-haired seamstress said as her assistants coiled the measuring tape around Bella's waist while the older woman wrote down the measurements on a notepad.

I was currently in Mr Black's office, standing on one side of the door while Micheal, the boss's guard, stood on the other. Bella was standing in the centre of the room with her arms and legs spread while the three older women walked around her with a clipboard, tape and scraps of fabric. Mr Black was sitting behind his desk, but was currently typing away at his computer, seemingly uninterested in whatever the women were doing.

"Alright honey, you can put your arms down now, we're all done." The woman who looked like everyone's favourite grandma told her gently. Bella shot her a grateful look before lowering her arms to her sides. I'd bet she was grateful, they'd had her spread out like that for nearly an hour.

"Thank you, Mrs Cope," Bella replied kindly, softly rubbing her arms to no doubt soothe the pain.

"Oh, Bella, you are such a beautiful young lady. The gown I create for you is going to outshine every single old fogey at that ball. You'll be the centre of attention and all eyes will be on you." The woman announced proudly. Bella seemed to baulk at the idea, her face twisting from a smile to a grimace. I was guessing she, like me, didn't particularly enjoy being in the limelight. Preferring to live our lives as close to the shadows as possible. It didn't appear she was getting a choice though, because as soon as she opened her mouth, the Boss spoke.

"Thank you for your dedication, Mrs Cope. As promised, $10,000 will be deposited into your account today. The other twenty will be transferred upon the completion of the dress. If there are any problems between now and the ball, feel free to contact my assistant, and she will support you in any way possible."

Mr Black said smoothly, standing from behind his desk and approaching the woman with a business card. I was stunned at the amount this man was willing to pay for a _dress_. For _one _night. Even though I was surrounded by such wealth every single day of my life now, it still baffled me.

"Oh, not a problem dear, you have always been such a loyal client. And Bella is simply a darling to design for. I will put the completion of this dress before everything else to ensure she shines like the star that she is."

"Isn't she just," Mr Black agreed, wrapping his arm around Bella's back and placing a gentle kiss to the top of her head. All three women swooned.

"Well, we must be on our way, so much to do. Bella, Mr Black, its been a pleasure as always. I hope you'll send me a picture of you wearing the dress deary, when all is said and done. You're going to look absolutely marvellous." The older woman sang, reaching out to give Bella's hand a small squeeze before packing up their things and leaving the room, Micheal closing the door behind them.

"Such lovely women. If only I was fifty years older." Mr Black crooned. Micheal choked back a laugh beside me. Bella looked up at him disapprovingly.

"Why do you always hire them if you're only going to make fun of them?" She lightly scolded. Mr Black smiled down at her cheekily. "I'm only having a bit of fun pet, no need to be so sour. Especially since you're getting a $30,000 dress out of it."

"I didn't _ask _for that dress," She told him as he sat back down behind his desk. He shrugged, unconcerned. "Nevertheless, you will wear it, and attend the ball where you will be the fantasy of every wealthy man in the city. But I will be the only one who'll ever have you." He winked.

She made a disgusted noise at the back of her throat, looking away in discomfort. He chuckled.

"Lighten up dear one. The ball is for charity after all. I believe the theme this year is 'saving orphaned children and their puppies' or some other nonsense. In any case, I'll be donating plenty of money to the noble cause and you will be on my arm for the whole affair. Looking beautiful, as always."

His voice was so smug, so superior, like a teacher talking down to a small child. There was affection, and amusement, but also a clear air of someone who knew they were better and smarter in every single way.

Bella shuffled, staring at the floor as she scuffed her shoes against the shiny hardwood.

"I don't even see why I need to go to this thing. It's just going to be you and a bunch of other rich, cocky men trying to outdo each other, flashing your cash around, all in the name of charity. I bet that charity won't even see half of what will be given to them either. What's the point of being there if all I'm going to do is stand around looking pretty?"

Mr Black's face twitched. His jaw clenching and dark eyes hardening as he assessed the irritated girl before him.

"Bella," he said, a note of danger entering his otherwise pleasant tone. "We've discussed this already. You are accompanying me to this ball because that is what a woman does. They support their partners in all their endeavours, be it work or social. And you will not be merely standing around 'looking pretty,' as you put it. You will be keeping me company while I build associations with valuable contacts. You will strike up conversation with their wives and be sociable. And, most importantly, you will _behave _like a loyal girlfriend who only wants to see her partner succeed. Am I making myself clear?"

Bella looked like she wanted to say more, she really did, but the intimidating glare on Mr Black's face had her backing down. Her shoulders slumped as she scowled at the floor, muttering a quiet, "Yes, sir."

The boss smirked at her submission. "Good." He then turned to me. "Edward, escort her back to my room. Ensure she stays there for the rest of the day."

Bella's head shot up. "But... but it's only nine o'clock, I was going to-"

"Then perhaps next time you will think twice before trying to argue with me. Edward," He said, not even looking at either of us, his eyes turning back to his computer, leaving no more room for discussion.

Bella stood still for a few more moments before turning on her heel and storming out of the office. I gave one last nod to the boss - not that he saw - before following closely behind her.

I thought I might have a fight on my hands, considering how reluctant she was, but she stomped all the way to his bedroom, marched in and slammed the door shut right in my face.

Honestly, I felt sorry for her. It must be hard, having someone else make all your choices and dictate everything you do. But I couldn't help my heart from pounding every time she faced off against him. It was like Emmett had said, about her getting away with far more than anyone else in the house ever could. I was certain anyone else would have gotten a bullet between the eyes if they spoke to him like that, but she'd only been given a time out. And while I was standing, sweating bullets, Micheal had not looked fazed at all. Clearly, this kind of thing happened on a regular basis, but why? Why did she have to push his buttons like that? Didn't she know what that man was capable of?

_Idiot, of course, she knows._ _She probably knows him better than most._ So why did she try so hard to provoke him? Wouldn't life be easier for her if she just submitted? I just didn't get it.

Time passed and I'd gotten tired of the Wordsearch game again. I was really starting to think it was time to get a new phone if scenarios like these were going to play out often. At least that way I could have something to do while standing around alone all the time.

While thinking of all the wonderous ways I could entertain myself with the internet at my fingertips, the bedroom door opened again. Straightening up from my slouched position against the wall, I approached her quickly before she could take a step.

"Bella, you know you can't leave-"

"I was just going to ask for a glass of water. Is that too much to ask or will I be made to suffer?" She scowled.

I looked her over suspiciously.

"You swear you won't leave?" I questioned hesitantly. She tutted, before raising her right hand to rest above her heart. "Scouts honour," She mocked.

I thought for a moment to perhaps call someone to bring it up for us, but then shook my head. It was just water; I could go down to the kitchen and be back in less than eight minutes.

"All right. I'm trusting you, Bella. Don't move. I'll be right back."

She nodded and closed the door before I turned towards the elevators. I was just about to press the button for the ground floor when alarm bells started ringing in my mind. Something didn't feel right.

Instead of pushing the button for the ground floor where the kitchen was, I pushed it for the next floor down. Getting out, I walked down the hall and opened the door to the stairwell; a massive block of stairs that connected all floors except the ones underground. Tucking myself into a corner, I stood completely still and waited. Sure enough, after just a minute I heard the large door to the upper-level slam, and saw her brown chestnut hair flying in the wind as she sprinted down the stairwell. Right towards me. Her smile melted straight off her face when she saw me standing there.

"How-?"

"I'm not an idiot, despite what you may think," I said, ego kind of bruised she'd tried to trick me even though I hadn't fallen for it. I gestured her back up the stairs, and she glared at me before turning around and stomping up each step like a bratty child.

"Why would you even try to leave after he told you not to? What if you got caught?" I asked, my voice echoing around the large empty stairwell. With a home this big, no one really used the stairs, especially not ones this ominous. We were all alone.

"That would have been your problem, not mine." She muttered, more to herself than anything. I huffed in irritation, holding the door open for her as she sulked back to Mr Black's room.

"Well, that's the last time I try to do something nice for you, Bella. Next time, you're just going to have to bear it until the boss gets back. Don't try to ask for any favours from me again." I told her sternly. She rolled her eyes at me childishly, before letting out a snippy, "Yes sir," and slamming the door in my face for the second time that day.

She didn't try to come out again, and as day slipped into night, I was starting to wonder what time I'd end up getting home. Finally, the elevator at the end of the hallway pinged and Mr Black stepped out, followed by his loyal henchman. Micheal moved forward to open the door for his boss, and as the door was still open, Mr Black turned to look at me.

"The little minx didn't try anything, did she? She has a habit of attempting to sneak away whenever I send her to bed early." He asked facetiously, but as though he genuinely suspected something had happened. I thought about ratting her out, as payback of sorts for trying to get me into trouble. But I figured; she kind of deserved some form of revenge on me. Just not revenge that might get me shot.

"No, sir. She hasn't left the room."

Mr Black smiled. "Good. You're doing a good job, Edward. I believe I made the right decision, hiring you."

"Thank you, sir," I replied, genuinely appreciative for the praise. He gave me a nod, a nod to Micheal and closed the door, effectively dismissing us both.

As we rode down the elevator together, Micheal turned to me, "A real handful that one. You've got your work cut out for you, Edward. I hope you can handle it."

_Yeah, me too. _

**AAA**

Later that same night, while I stared up at the ceiling, waiting for sleep to bless me with her precious gifts, I couldn't help but think about my old life, and how drastically different it was to the one I was living now.

I never imagined I'd end up here while pulling all-nighters and studying with my friends. Friends, who hadn't so much as texted me after I dropped out of college. I had thought we'd all been really close. I'd bore my heart and soul to them after I returned to collect my things. They'd all attended my fathers funeral, but after that... nothing.

I'd tried my best to keep them in my life, but I suppose they no longer had any time for me. Now, if they called me, I wouldn't have any time for them. Life and work now centred around following that rebellious girl who seemed to have made it her mission to make this job difficult for me. I was up for the challenge, sure. I just hoped she wouldn't end up taking things to far.

Just as I was on the cusp of sleep, my phone went off. Groaning loudly, I fumbled in the dark for my cell, clicked the accept button and brought it slowly to my ear.

"Hello?" I greeted tiredly.

"Edward, it's me."

"_Tanya_?"


	7. The Past And Now

**Chapter Seven - The Past And Now**

I thought I loved Tanya Denali. No, I _did _love her.

We'd met during college. She was training to be a surgeon, but she was more than just smart. She was a 5'5, strawberry blond, blue-eyed bombshell. Honestly, she looked like someone taking centre stage on a runway rather than someone studying for an M.D. Not that I thought pretty girls and medical careers couldn't go hand in hand, but she had always seemed so... out of place. To... perfect to be dressed in scrubs, poking at a preserved brain while our professor droned about all the possibilities that one organ held. I'd always felt like she was too good for me. While I'd been struggling to understand the basics, she'd raced ahead of all of us. She was gorgeous, smart, talented, ambitious. There was only one trait she had ever lacked; loyalty.

When my father died, she was the first person I called. She'd soothed me over the phone as I openly cried, even offered to fly out to be here for me. But as much as I'd needed her I knew her education came first, and I'd never want to be a hindrance to her, so I declined. When I went back after making my decision to leave school and be there for my family, I expected her to be there for me. But what I hadn't expected was knocking on her dorm-room door only to find a naked man in her bed behind her, looking just as shocked to see me as I was to see him.

After everything that had already happened that month alone, this was the final blow I simply didn't need. I hadn't even said anything to her, just walked away to her screaming that she could explain. Well, she didn't have to. Clearly, two weeks was long enough to move on to the next available guy, and I didn't need her to break up with me to my face. I just packed my things and left. It wasn't like she couldn't get in contact with me if whatever she had to say was so important, but no. She hadn't even called, not once.

Not until now.

Walking into the small restaurant, I took a table by the window and waited for her to arrive. She'd told me she wanted to see me last night, that she was already in the city, and she was going to meet me whether I agreed to it or not. If I had really wanted to, I _could _have ignored her, but a part of me was just _itching _to know what she had to say. Nearly two whole years later, and my feelings for her still weren't entirely gone. I was ashamed to admit it, but I knew there would always be a part of me that housed that love-sick kid. Starstruck by this breathtaking woman who actually paid attention to me, _chose me _despite her vast variety of suitors. Obviously, it hadn't taken much for her to run into the arms of one of those suitors, but I'd believed her when she told me she loved me. I hoped I wasn't quite the idiot now I was back then.

It was late evening, and I'd just gotten off work. I was tired and only wanted to take a shower, kick back in bed and rest. But instead, here I was, waiting for my cheating ex to make her grand entrance. The restaurant wasn't anything fancy, just one of the few places I knew wouldn't close until at least 10:00 PM. I nibbled on a breadstick while listening to the light chatter of other customers and quiet Latin music. Honestly, this place would never be my first choice, I'd actually been craving my favourite Hawaiian pizza for the past few days, but there was no way I was bringing her there. It was a special place. A hidden gem in the city and a secret getaway for me and my brother. I felt like I'd be defiling it by inviting her to meet me there, so I settled.

By the time the fifth song began, she finally decided to arrive. She looked exactly the same as she did in medical school, perhaps even lovelier: with her long blond hair tied away from her face in an intricate braid, her high cheekbones decorated with pink makeup, her pale blue eyes popping against whatever the black crap was women put on their eyelashes. Her tanned skin was barely covered in a short green dress adorned with sequins that sparkled a mile a minute for every step she took. It looked good on her, but it was way to flashy for a late-night last-minute dinner. Exactly who was she trying to impress?

"Edward, it's so good to see you again." She greeted me pleasantly, smiling while slowly approaching the table. Not wanting to be rude, and also to prove I _hadn't _spent the last two years moping over her, I stood and held the chair out for her like a gentleman. She sat far more gracefully than I believed she could have in that low riding dress, and I returned to my seat.

And then we just... stared.

She didn't look nervous at all, while I, on the other hand, couldn't stop my hands from wringing under the table. It baffled me how she could look so calm, since the last time we saw each other I'd practically caught her in bed with another man. But, I concluded, it had been a long time since that day. She had most likely moved on. Now all I had to do was figure out why she had wanted to meet after such a long silence.

I honestly didn't know what to say, or how to even _begin _to start a conversation. Luckily for me, she seemed to sense my hesitancy, because she gave me a quick once over before finally speaking. "You look good, Edward. I was worried, after you dropped out, that you might start drifting. I know what getting your PhD meant to you. And I know what it must have taken to walk away from school. I'm... I'm glad things worked out for you. And I hope you're... happier now, then you were after... after everything."

I gawked at her. I didn't know what I'd expected her to say, but it most definitely hadn't been _that_. Luckily for me, a very eager looking waiter chose that exact moment to come and take our orders, giving me enough time to collect my thoughts while he read her the specials menu with a very suggestive smirk on his face. After he walked away, I decided to just get straight to the point.

"What are you doing here, Tanya?" She looked slightly startled at my abrupt words, but quickly composed herself, fixing her face back into a pleasing smile.

"I came to see you."

I raised my brow, suspicious. She sighed.

"My father has an important event he's attending in a few days time, and he asked me to fly back down here so I could join him. He wants to show me off to a bunch of his business partners I suppose, and I remembered you told me you lived in this city as well. I... I've been wanting to clear the air between us for a while now, but with school and everything, I never really found the time."

I tried my best to hold back a scoff.

"Well, I'm glad you finally decided I was worth a moment of your precious time," I told her coldly, then internally cringed. I was _supposed _to be showing her I had moved on, not that I'd been pathetically wallowing over what happened all this time. I wasn't going to sit here and berate her as I'd fantasised about doing two years ago. I was different now. A lot more mature. I needed to remember to show it.

"Edward," She sighed irritably, her smile melting away to reveal a look of impatience, like I was a child she had just witnessed doing something naughty, who now needed to be scolded. I bristled at her tone, but she charged right ahead before I could say a word in protest.

"I know what happened between us was... unfortunate. But you have to understand. School was an incredibly stressful time for me. My father is always pushing me to be the best at everything, second place is a failure in his eyes. I was under a mountain of pressure, and I just... needed a way to relieve it. I tried to be there for you, after your father died, but every time I called you to talk about _my _problems, you'd just start crying, and I'd have to spend hours on the phone comforting you, and by the time we hung up, I hadn't gotten a chance to tell you anything about me. I know what I did was stupid, and at the worst possible time. I never meant for you to see what you saw, but I just... I _needed _release. And you weren't there. Think me an awful person if you must, but I didn't want to waste the best years of my academic career being an emotional security blanket. I had enough of my own problems and yours... yours were just... too much."

Honestly, I had no idea what to say after listening to that. Had I really been _that _needy? _That _self-absorbed? _That _sunk into my own head I didn't see that she needed me to? But if all this was true, why hadn't she said something? I may have been distraught over my father's passing but if she had just told me she was having a hard time, I would have been there for her, I know I would have. Maybe I had been a little difficult to handle, but if she'd _really _cared for me, she should have been there for me, not off looking for the next guy to give her 'release' _two weeks_ after I left.

Still, I supposed I couldn't fault her too harshly. She had been under a lot of pressure. I'd never met her father, but she'd told me he was a wealthy man and wealthy men were often very determined for their children's success. I had always thought that school was a breeze for her, but I supposed she wasn't nearly as well put together as she'd presented herself on the surface.

Taking a deep calming breath, I mentally prepared myself for what I was going to say next.

"I can't tell you I know exactly what you were feeling back then, but if all of this was really bothering you, why didn't you just tell me? Or... or break up with me amicably?"

She scoffed at my words, actually scoffed and twisted her face as though she smelled something repulsive.

"And what? End up being the bitch who broke up with her boyfriend _right _after his father died? Do you think I wanted that on my conscience?"

"So cheating on me was the morally superior option?"

"Edward, I didn't even know if you were coming back! I was being crushed with finals, my father constantly using his contacts to find out my grades, not to mention all the extracurricular bullshit he insisted I participate in just to flesh out my resume. When I slept with that guy, it was just... a spur of the moment thing. He meant nothing to me, I can't even remember his name. If you'd picked up the phone and told me you were coming back the next day, it never would have happened!"

I stared at her incredulously.

"Are you really trying to blame _me _for what _you _did?"

She sighed again, a frown marring her pretty face as she stared at the off-white cloth adorning the plastic table. I felt my sweaty hands start to shake as I watched her every move like a hawk.

"I'm not blaming anyone. I didn't come here to fight. I just wanted to see you, not dig up old demons." She stared me straight in the eye as a clear sign she felt absolutely no shame for what was done. I told myself I should be just as unaffected by those events as she apparently was, but perhaps it had simply been easier for her to move on.

Steeling myself for what I was sure would be disappointment, I met her gaze and asked the one question I'd been agonising over this whole time.

"Did you ever actually love me, Tanya?"

My question seemed to take her aback, but she masked her surprise almost as soon as it leaked out. Always needing to be perfect. Never showing any weakness.

"Edward, we were twenty years old, what did either of us really know about love? You were sweet, and kind and you treated me nicely, by far the kindest a man has ever treated me before but... we were kids. What we shared was never going to last. My father has my life set out for me, and that includes the type of man I'm going to marry. And I'm sorry Edward, but you... you never would have made the cut. The timing may have been all wrong, but at least... at least we broke up before you got too attached to me. Its time we both move on from the past. I can't hold on to you, and you shouldn't try to hold on to me. You need to let me go."

Ouch.

That... that hurt.

Her words... they were so mangled, like she had a bunch of things she wanted to say and she'd just shoved them all in a blender and spat out whatever came up first. It burned, hearing her say that she never really loved me, especially since I'd cared for her so deeply. I always felt my feelings for her were going to last forever, but little did I know, she was planning our end before we even began. Why did she even date me if she knew I wasn't _good _enough? Maybe I was a naive little boy who believed I would spend the rest of my life with the first person I fell in love with, but I _did_ love her. And she said she loved me back. If she never felt the same, why did she lead me on for so long?

I was devastated. Despite telling myself that no matter what happened tonight, I wasn't going to let it affect me, her words stung right to the core. I had loved her, and yet that wasn't good enough for her. _I_ wasn't good enough for her.

But who was I kidding, I wasn't good enough for anyone. All I did was screw things up. I was a complete and utter failure.

"Is this the only reason you asked me out to dinner? To tell me you never loved me, and that I need to move on?" I whispered weakly, trying my damnedest to hold back the tears. I would not cry in front of her. Not again.

She ran her tongue along her glossy top lip before sitting up a little straighter and plastering the smile back on her face.

"No. Actually, I wanted to ask you if you wanted to accompany me to this party my father is taking me to next week. As my date. Just not... you know... a _real_ date."

I blinked.

Was... was she _serious_?

"Are you telling me, that you called me out of nowhere after two years of silence, to come out to dinner with you, so you could tell me you never loved me, justify cheating on me, tell me to get over you and then ask me to be your _date_?" My voice was practically shrill, I was so mad.

She rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to make this difficult, Edward. I may not want a relationship, but we can still have fun together. It's a fancy dinner party, and I didn't want to show up on my own. And you were all ready here so..."

I stood. The chair crashing sharply to the silver tiled floor, no doubt drawing the attention of the few remaining patrons and workers, but I couldn't have cared less. I was seething. Bad enough she'd made me feel like shit, but now she was making me feel like I was _expendable_. Just a toy she could play with and pack away whenever she wanted more. And what, I was supposed to be _grateful _for that? _Happy _to have any place in her life despite the fact I'd only be there for her convenience?

Fuck that.

"I am not your fucking bitch, Tanya! You can't string me along on a leash until you find someone you think is better! Who the fuck do you think you are!"

"Edward! Be quiet; you're causing a scene!" She hissed venomously, looking around frantically as though terrified she'd see someone she knew.

I was so done with this. Reaching into my pocket, I yanked out my wallet and threw two crisp twenty-dollar bills to the table, then walked straight to the door without looking back.

"Edward! Don't you dare walk away from me! Come back here!" Her shrill demand followed me as I stormed all the way to my car, jumped inside, turned on the radio as loud as it would go and peeled away from the sidewalk just in time to see her standing outside the restaurant, gawking after me, completely dumbfounded. I sincerely hoped I never saw that selfish bitch again.

**AAA**

"That's it, Edward, really focus your anger, just picture someone you hate is on the other side, and you have to destroy that bag to get to them." Emmett's encouraging voice echoed through my mind as I continued to pound the crap out of the punching bag, my knuckles hurting and my body hot and sweaty from the exertion. But instead of letting it slow me down, I embraced it: embraced the burn, embraced the pain, every hit connecting harshly as I pictured a certain persons face in the forefront of my mind.

I hadn't gone home after my 'dinner'. I was too angry, too volatile. I didn't want to risk taking it out on mum or Seth, so I'd chosen to come here. Still a little trepidatious if I was even _allowed _to be here after I'd been dismissed, I'd practically crept down to the gym like a burglar in a silent movie. I was sure I looked just as daft as the elevator doors opened and a bunch of the guys were still milling around. I was surprised to see Emmett in the corner lifting weights, considering he - unlike most of the men, I'd already gathered - had his own home, and wife to go home _to_. He was just as surprised to see _me_, but somehow seemed to sense my need to let off some steam. He'd been showing me how to box, box the punching bag at least, acting as something of a personal trainer as he gave me pointers and encouraged me to continue when I was close to collapsing.

I was so pissed off at Tanya, at myself, at everything, it was all I could do not to call her number and start screaming at her for everything she'd said and done to me. I hated that I hadn't confronted her when it happened, but I had been so emotionally battered, so wrecked, so lost and miserable, I just cut my losses and ran. But as pathetic as it sounded, I did have things I wanted to say to her, a long, long list of things, that had just been building up inside me from the day I left college. And then, I had the opportunity, the opportunity to call her out on all of her bullshit and excuses and what did I do? I sat there like a trained monkey, in silence, trying not to cry.

Why was I so weak? Why couldn't I defend myself? I hated being so timid. I hated being so spineless. I hated everything about me.

After another half-hour practically attacking the punching bag, Emmett urged me to call it quits. I wanted to keep going, but he pulled me back by reminding me I had to work the next day, and if I didn't stop now I wouldn't be able to feel my arms tomorrow, let alone use them.

When I collapsed back onto an exercise mat, all the strength just leeched out of me. I was a sweaty panting mess and I felt like utter shit.

"Tired, Cullen? Is babysitting boss's squeeze really that difficult? You look like you're about to pass out!" An arrogant voice beside me laughed. I reluctantly opened my eyes to be met with the sneering face of the man I recalled Emmett referring to as 'Tyler.' His skin was dark, but pale at the same time. He looked quite a bit older than me, late twenties or early thirties, with the whisper of crows feet surrounding his unkind eyes to prove it. Painfully pulling myself to a sitting position, I was about to think up some witty reply before Emmett beat me to it.

"You think you're such a big man, Tyler, I dare you to call Bella a squeeze in front of the boss. I fucking dare you." He said amusedly, handing me a towel before squatting down to sit on the mat beside me.

Tyler shrugged, undeterred.

"I'm just messin' around, Emmett," He chuckled, holding up his hands in mocking surrender before turning back to me. "But while we're on the subject of the boss, have you asked him what Bella's last name is yet?"

"Tyler!" Emmett spat his name like a curse. "Fuck off!"

He bowed tauntingly.

"You got it, boss. Maybe I'll go down to the basement and have a little playtime with Eric. Better be careful around that girl, Cullen, 'cause you really don't want what's happening to him to happen to you. But I think, if I ever got you down to the basement, I'd have a lot more fun with _you_." He winked, the dark implication of his voice sending shivers through my whole body, though I tried my best to hide it. Emmett glared at the guy's back as he swaggered away.

"What was that about?" I asked, completely perplexed by this one man's continued aggression. What had I done to piss him off so much?

Emmett shrugged. "Fuck him, he's just jealous 'cause he's been working here for years and has never been trusted with a senior position. Meanwhile, you've only been here a few months and already have the job boss himself has described as 'the most important.' Little shit needs to get over himself. If he wasn't such a hothead he would have been promoted a long time ago."

I kept my eye on the man as he started violently hitting the punching bag I'd only vacated a few moments prior. His words had piqued my interest though, and I turned back to Emmett, who was now doing squats on the mat beside me.

"What did he mean, about Eric? And what was that about Bella's last name?"

Emmett didn't stop in his stride, though his face was visibly strained.

"Boss signed off on Eric. Pretty much gave everyone in the house free reign on him. A lot of the boys have already taken a crack at the poor bastard. I'd give him a month before his body gives out. "

My eyes widened.

"But... but surely they wouldn't want to do that. He was part of your team."

"Was, Edward. _Was _a part of our team. I'm not the only one loyal to the boss, you know? The man is very smart. He's built his empire on the shoulders of guys like me, who would shoot ourselves just to keep him alive and his business thriving. If the boss is betrayed, we're _all _betrayed. Now I, personally, would have given him a merciful death by now, but boss isn't exactly in the business of being merciful. If someone tries to fuck him over, he fucks back. Hard. There's a reason people fear him."

For the hundredth time I was dying to ask exactly _what _Mr Black had done to garner _his_ loyalty, but after his reaction the first time I'd questioned him, I wouldn't dare ask again. So I watched him squat for a moment or two, thinking over everything he'd said before the next query sprung to mind.

"And Bella's last name? What's the deal with that?"

"Forget it, Edward. Tyler's just dicking around with you. Just don't ask the boss about it, alright?"

"But why?" I persisted, "why would asking make Mr Black angry?"

He stopped, grunting heavily as he realised I wasn't going to leave him alone. Using his legs to propel himself up, he glared at me as I smiled back sheepishly. He shook his head.

"He doesn't know it. That's why you shouldn't ask what it is. It's a bit of a sore spot for him. He's shot more then one person in the shoulder for joking about it, so its best if you _don't ask_."

I stared at him blankly, watching in confusion as he casually patted himself down with a towel. I didn't understand.

"He doesn't know her last name? How can he _not_ know?"

"Probably because she's never told him. Most likely the smartest thing she's ever done since she got here."

I couldn't hold back my look of utter bewilderment, and I was far too tired and stressed from the day's events to even attempt to hide it. But Emmett didn't elaborate.

"So let me get this straight," I began in a terse tone, "He kidnapped her, has been holding her prisoner in this... this... fortress... and he _doesn't_ even know her full name? How does that even happen?!" My voice was squeaky, I was so inexplicably agitated.

Emmett gave me a flat look.

"Well, it wasn't exactly _planned_, Edward. It wasn't like all his other jobs where he's calm and meticulous and plans everything out so thoroughly. He just... went abroad for business and came back with an unconscious teenage girl. I've tried to ask him what was going through his mind when he took her, but... all he's ever told me was that he... felt something. Something foreign he's never experienced before, when he first laid eyes on her.

"He didn't know anything about her at all. All he knew was that he _had _to have her, so he just took her. She's never given him any real information about her old life, or her family, nothing that could help him track them down. He's always tried to get her last name out of her, but she always refuses. I'm betting because she knows what he'd do with the information. And not having that information pisses him off because he's used to having everything. Having all the power in everything he does. This... this is the _only_ real power she has over him, and she clings to it because she still fantasises about returning home. Obviously, that's a fantasy the boss is quite eager to crush."

Huh. That was... surprising. If I was being honest, I kind of respected Bella's bravery. It couldn't be easy, standing off against a man like that and not backing down. Especially regarding something the boss apparently wanted so badly. She must have balls of fucking steel.

"Do you think Eric knows? He was closest to her wasn't he?"

Emmett snorted. "Trust me, Edward, Eric doesn't know. He would have sung like a fucking bird by now if he did. Just put it out of your mind. It has nothing to do with your job, so drop it. Because I don't think Tyler was kidding about what he'd do to you if you ever ended up in the basement alongside him."

**AAA**

Pulling up to my driveway, I immediately had a feeling something was wrong. The kitchen light was on, which was strange because it was a school night, and mum normally went to sleep before 9 PM most days. Strolling right in despite the weird feeling, I was met with the sight of my brother sitting stone-faced at the dining table while my normally docile mother was white with rage, yelling at him as loud as her voice could go given her poor health. The mild screeching ceased the moment they noticed me walk through the door.

"Hey, what are you guys doing up so late?" I asked, tossing my coat casually on the back of a chair before pulling it out and sitting down. Mum turned to scowl at Seth accusingly.

"Go on then. Tell your brother what happened in school today." She demanded, looking scary and intimidating despite the fact that her frail tiny body was bound to a wheelchair. Seth didn't look me in the eye as he glared at the table and moodily mumbled, "I got suspended."

My mouth dropped wide open in shock. Seth was by far the most well-behaved teenager I'd ever known. All he ever did was study and hang out with friends. He'd _never _been in trouble in school before.

"Over what?"

"He was suspended for fighting!" My mother practically hissed, her normally kind and compassionate face twisted with rare rage. Seth looked up and glowered at her.

"I didn't start it, mum! How many times do I have to tell you!"

"Don't you raise your voice at me, young man. How is this going to look on your record when you start applying for college? _You didn't start it_. The teacher was _right _there, you could have just gone to him and told him those boys were bothering you! But no, you just had to prove yourself and break his bloody nose!"

"Woah woah woah guys, hold on, stop," I interjected, bewildered by the events unravelling before me. I held a patient hand out to my mother to _respectfully _tell her to keep quiet, before turning my attention to Seth. "What exactly happened today?"

"I was just walking to my table for lunch, then one of the members of the basketball team decided to be funny and yell across the cafeteria that the only reason I could afford my brand new clothes was because I was blowing Mr Molina behind the bleachers. I tried to ignore him, but then he ran over to me. I asked him to let me pass and he knocked my tray out of my hand. I gave him _one _warning to back off, and he shoved me, so I punched him. It wasn't my fault the little pussy went down like a pile of bricks after just one hit."

Out of the corner of my eye, I could see my mother gearing up to scream at him again, but I _once again_ held up my hand to silence her. Looking closer at my little brother, I expected to see cuts or bruises, a busted lip, something. But there was nothing. I knew that jocks typically ran in packs; it was insane he managed to get out of there without so much as a scratch.

"Then what happened?" I asked him, rather eager to know how my little bro finally got his own back on his tormentor. If this was the same asshole kid who'd beat him up a couple of months ago for wearing raggedy clothes, then it sounded like the shit had it coming. It wouldn't have been wise of me to say so in front of my mother though.

"His friends were about to jump me, but a teacher was actually standing pretty close, and he saw the whole thing. He had James' friends pick him up and take him to the nurse while he took me to the principle. A few hours later, we," He gestured to himself and mum, "were in the principles office with James, his dad, and the teacher who saw what went down. James was claiming I started it, and his as- butthole of a dad was demanding I be suspended. The principal told him that if he suspended me, he'd have to suspend James too. Then the guy started yelling about how James was a star athlete and going off to college next year and couldn't have a suspension on his record, so the principle offered to drop the matter if James and I apologised to each other. James refused, his father backed him up, and now we're both suspended."

"For how long?" I questioned, quelling the urge to give my brother a well deserved high five. I wanted to, but with mum sitting_ right there_, that high five would have cost me my life.

"Three days. Jokes on him though. He's in his senior year. It's gonna hurt him a heck of a lot more then it'll hurt me."

"Seth Carlisle Cullen, don't you _dare _treat this matter so brazenly! That one boy is not worth all the trouble this suspension could cause you. And the fact that you don't even seem sorry is what worries me the most. You know how much your father hated violence! What would he say, if he could see you now?!"

Immediately I knew mum had pushed Seth to far. He stood, chair rocking dangerously behind him as he looked my mother dead in the eye. In a tone I'd never heard him use with anyone in his whole life he said, "The fact that dad hated fighting back is the reason he's dead. Don't try and use him to guilt trip me, mum! If he had fought back, he'd still be here, so you want to know what I think he'd say? I think he'd say 'well fucking done'!"

And with that, he stormed from the room, the sound of his bedroom door slamming crashing through the house a few seconds later. I was completely stunned.

Mum immediately began to sob, and I was quick to throw my arm around her. Hastily producing the sweaty rag I'd used during my workout, I handed it to her, and with a face scrunched in disgust did she gently pat the dirty cloth at her tears. When she spoke, her voice was soft and broken.

"I shouldn't have brought up his father. I know how he gets when I do, I was just so frustrated. I should go and apologise to him." I quickly held her hands in mine before she could wheel herself away.

"No, leave him. He needs some time to cool down, mum. I'll go talk to him in a bit, if he's still awake, but he probably just needs some space to be angry right now. Come on. It's late and you need to rest. I'll help you get to bed."

Despite her initial protests, mum allowed me to escort her to her room and get her into bed, making me promise to talk to my brother before practically collapsing from exhaustion. True to my word, after scoffing down some leftover macaroni and taking a nice hot shower, I was outside my brother's door. I knew he was still awake, as the light was shining through the thin strip beneath the doorway. On any other day, I might have scolded him for being up so late, but hey, it wasn't like he had school tomorrow.

"Seth," I called quietly, sore knuckles rapping against the hardwood, "Can I come in?"

I took his silence as consent.

Walking into his bedroom, I noticed he'd put quite a few more decorations up since the last time I was in here. His walls were covered floor to ceiling with posters, from Xena: Warrior Princess to Pacman. He also had apparently spent a great deal of the pocket money I was providing him on art supplies; multiple pallets of paint and splotchy canvases leant against his large easel, a rather impressive looking project resting half complete on top of it. He was sitting at his computer, violently slamming his finger on the enter key, not looking at me. I knew he wasn't quite ready to face me yet, so I just perched myself on the edge of his Crash Bandicoot bedsheets and waited.

After a few minutes of just silence, he finally spoke.

"I'm not sorry."

I chuckled lightly, "I'm not angry at you, kid. If I were in your position I would have done the exact same thing. Although, congratulations for putting that little shit to the floor. Couldn't say it in front of mum but... you gave that asshole exactly what he deserved."

He immediately turned in his spinny chair, gawking at me in utter amazement. A small smile cracked the corners of his face before his features turned sombre.

"I didn't mean to say those things about dad." His voice broke, like he was trying his hardest to hold back tears. I sighed, ruffling a hand through my damp coppery hair. He looked miserable.

"It's okay, Seth. Even though you know you'll have to apologies to mum tomorrow-" He nodded his head shamefully, twisting his jumper between his fists, "- what you said wasn't entirely... untrue. And even though I would, and will, encourage you to find better methods for dealing with bullies going into the future, I'm proud of you for sticking up for yourself like you did."

His sorrowful frown slowly twisted into a sad little smile. He mimicked my action with his own tawny hair before heaving a heavy sigh and muttering, "I just wanted to defend myself for once. I know dad always said that violence is never the answer, but I just... didn't want to be the victim anymore, you know?"

I nodded sympathetically. If only he knew how far I had strayed from our father's teachings, I didn't think he'd feel _quite _so guilty about punching one brat in the nose.

Another few moments of silence passed, before Seth spoke up again.

"Edward?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you think... do you think that dad... might still... be with us, in some way? Like, spiritually, or something? I know its a stupid question, but lately, I've been getting these strange feelings. Like... like someones watching over me. But not, like, in a bad way. Like they're trying to protect me. Keep me safe, you know? Do you think that dad might still be... around? Looking out for us?"

I could tell how embarrassed he was just by _asking _the question, so I suppressed my deepest urge to mock him for it. Instead, I gave my brother a gentle look and answered, "I'm sure he is, kid."

His small smile made me glad I said the words, but deep down, I knew I didn't believe them. My father would be disgusted at what his oldest son had become, and as such, picturing him still hovering around was neither pleasant nor comforting. He was gone. A part of the past now. And for the sake of myself and for the family I had left, I could no longer dwell in the past. I had to look towards the future.

* * *

**Hi guys. To everyone who is actually reading this, I hope you're enjoying the story so far. If you have a spare minute, please leave a review and tell me what you think, where you think the story is headed and what you would actually like to see happen. Oh, and what do you think about me adding a Bella's POV? Should I or are you satisfied with the story being from Edward's perspective all the way? Please, feel free to share your thoughts. Until the next chapter. Have a good one guys.**


	8. Rich And Splendour

**Chapter Eight - Rich And Splendour**

The ballroom was magnificent. It was rectangular in shape, on the first floor of a spectacular hotel hailed for its beauty and splendour. The ballroom had golden square-patterned walls that merged into a huge barrel-vaulted ceiling, decoratively painted with a rich mural of planets and the night sky. Twelve crystal chandeliers twinkled and shone overhead making the effect look even more dazzling.

I was watching the staff continue their setup while I listened to the event planner explain all the emergency procedures and where the exit doors were stationed in case something - heaven forbid - went wrong. I wasn't the only one here, as Mr Black wasn't the only man in the city who required his own security. But as the hotel had its own hired guards, each man in attendance had agreed to only allow one member of their personal detail to be brought along with them, and Mr Black had chosen me. I knew I would be here strictly for Bella's sake. To watch out for her and make sure nothing happened, but I was also anxious for another reason; what if she used this opportunity to escape?

Mr Black must be confident in his own skills to allow such a flight risk out and about as long as she was under his watchful eye, but it still bothered me. All these guests here tonight, wouldn't it be as simple as running up to one of them and explaining she was kidnapped and needed help? But as soon as I had the thought I wanted to laugh at myself. Mr Black was an incredibly powerful man. An influential man. Who practically owned every major police department in the city. Who could Bella really run to? Still, the thought didn't exactly quell my belief that something was bound to go wrong tonight, so I resolved I'd stay on high alert, and continued paying close attention to the man as he took all one hundred of us 'privately owned' security men down a flight of stairs and showed us the fire escape doors that led out to the side of the street.

The party wouldn't be starting for another few hours, and it gave me enough time to go home, shower, dress in one of the more expensive suits Emmett had forced me to purchase, then drive back to the venue where I'd wait for Mr Black and Bella's arrival. Mr Black had already affirmed that my only job tonight was to keep watch over her and that is exactly what I was going to do.

After getting out of the shower, I made sure to look my best by styling my hair back and spraying myself with cologne. Adorning my overpriced plain black suit - which admittedly fit like a fucking glove - I made my way into the kitchen where mum was standing on wobbly knees, attempting to make herself a cup of tea. I swore I saw a tear drip down her cheek when she looked up and laid eyes on me.

"Oh, Edward, you look wonderful! I just wish you were going to that party as a guest instead of for work."

I chuckled lightly, leaning down and placing a small kiss on her hairline. "A _little _far out of my paygrade mum, but I'll sneak you back some cheesecake if I can get away with it," I joked. She giggled tiredly.

"When's Seth getting back?" I asked, finishing up her tea while she sat back down with a grateful look on her gentle face.

"In a few hours. I swear, that boy. Signing him up to volunteer at that place was supposed to be a _punishment _for getting suspended. I didn't expect him to keep going back after he went back to school."

That caused another bout of laughter; Seth really was a maliciously compliant little bastard. Mum had insisted he do something with his days off school, forbidding him from staying home and being 'comfortable.' She had decided to offer his services to a local animal shelter, explaining the circumstances to the owner, who happened to be an old friend of dads.

Seth had gone, very reluctantly, but after the first day, he was gushing about how much he enjoyed the work. Playing with the animals and socialising all the ones that had been in the shelter for too long. Mum and I both thought he was talking out of his ass, trying to convince mum he was having a great time to snub her for attempting to punish him, but no. He kept going back, even after he was reinstated in school. Mum was simultaneously annoyed and impressed with the kid, and so was I.

After bidding my mother farewell, I started my drive back to The Palace Hotel, gearing myself up before flashing my security pass and driving through the throng of eager reporters and bystanders trying desperately to look into my car, hopeful to see anyone of power invited to tonight's festivities. The ball was a yearly occurrence, I had learned, and only the most elite were ever invited. Not just people from the city either. Powerful men and women from all across the country had a place at the ball, and with every invite coming with a plus one, there had been quite a lot of precautions taken in case something went wrong.

Parking where I had been instructed, I presented my pass to yet more security manning the back door, and stationed myself at the entrance ready for Mr Black and Bella's arrival.

The place was swarming with paparazzi, all excited to snap a picture of the cities elite. Limousine after limousine pulled up to the front entrance, and all kinds of powerful men and women walked to the hotel doors like they were movie stars at a worldwide premiere.

Finally, the fancy armoured vehicle approached the sectioned off entryway, and out stepped Mr Black, looking powerful and intimidating as ever in his full black attire. The only thing that wasn't black was a dark purple tie that was pinned to his immaculate dress shirt. Amidst the dozens of flashing lights and reporters screaming questions, did he reach into the car, and pull from its contents a very timid Bella.

And she looked beautiful.

Her long dark hair was intricately styled in a flurry of curls that fell past her shoulders and danced around her cleavage, the top of her hair pulled away from her face in a large fancy braid that was pinned to the side by a pretty purple blossom. Her dress wrapped around her chest in a flower-covered corset, then flared out in an array of lilac, dark purple and green sheer. She looked like a mermaid. A fairy. Something otherworldly. And she took my breath away.

Quickly regaining my senses, I approached, assisting the security team in escorting them to the hotel without getting swarmed with cameras and screaming reporters.

"Good evening sir, Bella." I greeted respectfully. Boss gave me a small nod. Bella didn't acknowledge me at all. As usual.

I followed behind as Mr Black led Bella proudly through the entranceway, his name still being screeched by the crowd gathered outside. Once we had successfully made it to the reception area, did the boss finally speak.

"Edward, your only job tonight is to keep an eye on Bella. If something happens, your first priority is to get her to safety. Do not waste any time trying to find me. Just make sure she stays out of harm's way. Am I clear?" His deep fear-inspiring voice practically echoed through the fancy hotel. I bowed my head in submission.

"Yes, sir."

"Good," He turned to Bella, "And you, remember what I told you in the car. You had better behave yourself tonight, or you won't be seeing the outside of my room for months."

"I'm not going to do anything." She defended forcefully, fear clear on her face despite the strength of her words. Mr Black smiled and leaned down to give her a small peck on the lips.

"Very good. Come now pet, let's go and enjoy the festivities. Edward, stick to the sidelines and inform me immediately if you catch anything suspicious."

Giving him another bow of obedience, I slunk into the dining hall and stood by the wall at my designated spot. This was going to be a long night.

The first few hours dragged. The opening half of the event was being held in the dining area of the hotel, which was filled with large elegantly decorated tables where only the charity guests were permitted to dine tonight. They would be served their fancy five-course meal, then the auction would be held where one-of-a-kind art and jewellery would be put up for sale, eighty percent of the proceeds going to the buyers prefered charity. After which, the party would be moved to the ballroom where they would spend the rest of the night dancing, socialising and doing whatever rich people did with their evenings. I had the schedule memorized, but I'd, of course, be on the sidelines for all of it.

Watching dinner was a boring affair. After the owner of the hotel and organiser of the charity event - an older gentleman with a full head of grey-white hair and a slight Boston accent - welcomed everyone and encouraged them to enjoy their meal, the food was served. Mr Black shared a ten-seater table with other guests who he was animatedly conversing with, while Bella, on the other hand, looked just as bored as I was. Of course, they were too far away for me to make out what was being said, but her disinterest was obvious as she picked at her food and kept her eyes downcast.

By the time the meals were finished, two hours had already passed. I watched the servers take the plates and discreetly clean any messes. Watched the security team around me be just as still and inactive as I was being. Watched as the owner of the hotel stood from his table once more and was quickly handed a microphone by the event planner standing close by. A spotlight was shone on the man as the mic made a slight screeching sound before his Massachusetts twang surrounded the hall.

"I hope everyone has enjoyed their meals, and now its time for the part you've all been waiting for; a chance to give us all of your hard-earned money." A series of laughter was heard throughout the room as various event workers moved to the large object covered in black fabric sitting behind red velvet rope in the centre of the dining hall. In one single, gentle motion, the fabric was removed, and several large cabinets filled with a variety of items were exposed to the public. Everyone awed in interest.

"Every piece on sale tonight is unique. Graciously donated to us through the amazingly generous Museum of Splendour. Why don't we give them a round of applause!"

A wave of polite cheers echoed through the room and the older gentleman continued.

"Now sadly, the founder of this charitable organisation could not be with us tonight, so his son is here to take his place. So, without further ado, please welcome, Riley Biers!"

Another round of applause sounded as a skinny young blond man with round glass spectacles stood, taking the microphone from the host with a kind smile.

"Thank you, everyone, for attending this event tonight, I just cannot tell you how pleased we are that so many of you have taken your time to be here. Now, most of you already know how this works. You will have twenty minutes to view the items before us, then return to your seats. I will then explain what each item is, where it was found and then the bidding will begin. Each of you will be given a number. If you want to bid, merely hold your number up, and if you win, you can collect your prize at the end of the evening. Now I'd love to stand here and talk about my father and the history of my families organisation, but even though it may be hard to believe, what's sitting over there is a lot more interesting then I am. So, if everyone would please make their way over to Bree for your number, we can begin!"

Practically everyone stood from their seats, so many making their way over to the display case that I lost sight of Mr Black and Bella, but I tried not to panic. If she was safe with anyone, it would be with him.

Once everyone had returned to their places, the light shone on a small brunette who proceeded to remove the first item from the case. The auction began, with multiple men and women across the room paying thousands, sometimes even millions for artwork, jewellery and rare objects I'd never even heard of before. It was mind-boggling how these people had so much money to squander on just one item. But I supposed, if most of the proceedings were going to charity, I couldn't begrudge them too harshly. I wasn't really paying attention to what was happening around me. That was until Biers's voice rang through the dining hall with the words, "Mr Black with eighty thousand," that my head snapped to attention. The woman, Bree, was holding up an incredibly sparkly necklace sitting on a black velvet pillow. It was a long white gold chain with twenty motifs of tiny round diamonds pressed into small clover leaves evenly placed along the dainty shimmery chain.

I looked at Mr Black, wide-eyed and stunned he'd pay so much for one piece of jewellery, only to see Bella beside him looking just as disbelieving. Another man across the room made a bid and Mr Black was quick to counter-offer. Finally, the bidding had reached millions, and Bella's face was beet red. Mr Black, however, maintained his cocky, confident grin as he raised his number one last time.

"And sold to Mr Black for two million dollars. Fantastic choice sir, I'm sure the lovely young lady beside you will look just marvellous adorning this one-of-a-kind Vintage Alhambra masterpiece. And what is your chosen charity, sir?"

A microphone was quickly handed to Mr Black and he smirked before speaking, his confident manner capturing everyone's attention.

"Well, since my darling Isabella here was the one who showed interest in the necklace, I feel its only fair I let her pick what charity the proceeds shall go toward. Bella?" He asked, holding the microphone out towards her. Poor thing looked like a deer in headlights, all eyes on her as she gawked at the microphone as though it would come to life and bite her.

"Oh dear, I think someones a little shy. Come on everyone, let's give her some encouragement!"

A roar of clapping and yells of support followed Biers's request, and I saw Bella visibly gulp as she stared at Mr Black who continued to smile encouragingly. After a few moments, she opened her mouth, but it was too hard to hear with the thunder of the crowd. Mr Biers held up his hand for silence, then the cutest, most timid voice I'd ever heard said, "The American Cancer Society."

I felt my heart soar as applause deafened the dining hall. As the son of a mother who'd been fighting a battle with cancer for the past three years, I couldn't help a surge of newfound respect for the young girl as she quickly handed the microphone back to the hovering helper and proceeded to bury her face in Mr Black's shoulder, eliciting another round of cheers and laughter. Mr Black looked down at her affectionately, before leaning down and placing a tender kiss to the top of her head.

"A wonderful choice! And such a wonderful guest! Mr Black, would you like your purchase now?"

Encouraging applause followed the inquiry, and Mr Black nodded with a grin. The necklace was promptly brought to the table, where Mr Black, in front of everyone, stood, moved Bella's hair to one side, and gently fastened the two million dollar necklace around her neck. The crowd went wild.

"Excellent! A real keeper you've got there Mr Black! And now, on to the next item!"

The man's voice was promptly drowned as my attention melted purely on Bella. Judging by the look of utter shock on her face, I was guessing that, just like the dress she was wearing tonight, it was a situation he'd taken entirely into his own hands. I was honestly so grateful for the charity she had chosen though. That charity did millions of dollars worth of cancer research every single year and I was so appreciative because I knew that without the treatment my mother had been receiving, she would have no doubt passed a long while ago. That money would surely help a lot of struggling families just like ours, and I was so, so grateful.

I watched the rest of the auction without interest, and then the party finally began to move to the ballroom.

It looked even grander with all the extra touches that had been placed around; the thirty piece orchestra set up on stage at the back of the ginormous hall, the gold marble flooring that was so well polished the night sky mural reflected perfectly, really making it feel like you were dancing on stars. The small cocktail bar set up in the corner of the room, the dimmed lighting of the shiny chandeliers and the extra fairy lights wrapped around large marble pillars all bringing the ballroom together as an experience of elegance.

As the abundance of guest began to flood in, the owner of the hotel once again gave a speech announcing how proud he was of everyone in attendance for donating their time and money to the noble cause. He then encouraged everyone to enjoy the rest of their night and indicated the orchestra to begin. Their music floated majestically through the royal auditorium as multiple couples took arm in arm and began their dance around the ballroom floor, Mr Black and Bella amongst them.

I watched as Mr Black held Bella flush against himself, tenderly, like she were a cherished lover, and led her in a dance while she clumsily followed his direction. It was odd, seeing them like this. So close and intimate. An outsider looking in would never guess what was really happening between them. As Mr Black took the lead and Bella obediently followed, you really couldn't tell how deeply Bella despised the man. His desire shone in every single movement, but for her, you could only guess at how she felt, as she hid her emotions behind a mask that must have been so painful to keep up. I couldn't imagine, wanting nothing more than to escape a person, yet in a room full of people there was nowhere to go but his arms.

I could feel my emotions start to get the better of me, and I was practically begging the universe for a distraction, which was why I was simultaneously filled with both relief and dread when a familiar, nasally voice behind me said,

"Well, fancy meeting you here."


	9. Lonely In A Crowded Room

**Chapter Nine - Lonely In A Crowded Room**

"Tanya? What are you doing here?"

My ex was standing in front of me, in a terrifyingly short bright pink 'gown' that covered nothing and showed absolutely everything. She smirked.

"My father was one of the invited guests. You should have told me the reason you couldn't come with me was because you had a job at the hotel! You really hurt my feelings by just saying no." She pouted, although I could tell her 'feelings' were far from actually hurt. I could clearly see the amusement behind those widened, watery eyes.

It was funny, but as soon as I realised she was faking it, a flood of memories came rushing back. She used to pull this face all the time, mostly during arguments, and when she did, I'd always cave and do exactly as she pleased, not wanting my beloved girlfriend to be sad. Making that connection suddenly made me feel sick; how many times had I let this woman walk all over me?

I glared at her, letting her know I wasn't falling for her act.

"I don't work for the hotel, I'm private security. And you know damn well that's not why I said no, Tanya."

My words seem to shock the tears right out of her, eyes going dry as the Sahara desert as her poisonous smirk returned to her pretty face.

"_You're _working _private _security? What happened to the Edward who wouldn't even kill spiders?" Her question was mocking, but I could tell she was genuinely curious. I was guessing when she called me to dinner a few nights ago, she had not expected me to have changed so drastically. Little did she know just how _much _I'd changed.

"Well, I still don't kill spiders. I do, however, work as a guard for a very powerful man. A powerful man who wouldn't like seeing me talking on the job, so if you wouldn't mind," I told her loftily, gesturing her to leave me alone. Of course, she ignored me and instead turned to scan the crowd, obviously wondering which influential people in the room I belonged to. Her full, bright pink lips were pursed as she turned back to face me.

"So who is it? You still live in the city, so it can't be anyone _that_ important." The sneer on her face quickly melted away as I spoke my next words.

"I work for Jacob Black."

Everyone in this city knew who Jacob Black was. He wasn't just a high-level criminal who worked underground making millions a week from drugs and guns, he was also the CEO and founder of a successful, multi-layered company, specializing in computer protection software. His software was one of the best in the business, sold internationally to people and organisations worldwide. I had once been told that the software was used to collect information on anyone who had it installed on their device, and yet, as far as I knew, no one had ever come out and aired suspicion to the fact, and the protection was almost completely unhackable, to everyone but him. Yet despite his company's success, he was a low profile man. He'd never gone on television talking about his business, and even though his product was sold globally, I'd heard it was masked under several shell companies all around the world, so he, as a man, never drew too much attention. He ran his business privately, only really known for the industry in the city, the city he also owned as he had investments in hundreds of other smaller companies expanding the country and beyond.

He was very good at keeping a low profile, clean reputation, using his company to account for his millions while hiding what was really going on beneath the surface. But anyone who was a part of my new world knew how dangerous he really was. Famous in the world of crime, virtually unknown in the world of known billionaires. Which was why, I supposed, he would risk flaunting Bella around in front of cameras and paparazzi. No magazine or newspaper in this city was permitted to use his picture unless they wanted a massive lawsuit, so he wasn't worried a picture of them together might end up in front of someone missing her. Emmett was right, he was a _very_ smart man, and despite how menacing he was with his men and his guns and his skills in torture, his intelligence was by far the thing I feared the most.

Tanya's face said it all. She knew exactly who he was.

"Mr Black? _You _work for _Jacob Black_?"

Her tone was astonished. I nodded like it was no big deal.

"Yes, I do. Now if you'll excuse-"

"There's no way someone like _you _works for a man like him! Much less as the guard he trusted most to bring with him tonight!" She laughed aloud, though thankfully not loud enough to be heard over the orchestra currently performing Beethoven's 6th Symphony, (yes I was a dork and knew exactly what that was).

"What's so funny?" I seethed. She giggled hysterically.

"Oh, Edward. That was a good one," she practically wheezed, clutching her chest. "To think that the boy who cried after losing his virginity now works for one of the most powerful men in the world! _That's_ what's funny!"

I flushed a deep flaming red, mortified she'd bring that up at a time like this. My eyes darted frantically, insuring no one was paying attention to us, before hissing, "Will you keep your voice down! I'm not joking!"

"Sure you're not, next thing you know, you'll be telling me you're also a part of his underground organisation." She snickered.

My heart all but stopped.

"You... you know what he is?" I stammered, completely dumbfounded. She breathed in deeply, face flushed with amusement at my expense. The devil in her eyes was alight with mischief, her whole face twisting in an unpleasant grin.

"Of course I know who he is, Edward. _Everyone_ in this room knows _who he is_. Didn't I ever tell you, what _my_ father does for a living?"

Her mocking, sing-song voice had me completely wrong-footed. I stared slack-jawed down at her obnoxious smile, silently shaking my head. She puffed out her chest importantly.

"My father is an arms dealer, Edward. He buys and sells weapons from men like Jacob Black. Even joined him in a massacre he initiated on a rival organisation operating out of Egypt a few years back. That was a dirty affair let me tell you. Are you honestly telling me that you, _you_, are a part of _that_ world now?"

I nodded dumbly, nearly unable to process the bomb she'd just unloaded on me. I couldn't believe it. The girl I used to idolise, worship, believed just as innocent as I was, came from a world of crime, death and violence. I was so... so knocked off balance, trying to squeeze my old memories of her into this new image was near impossible. Her stunning features and desire to be a world-renown surgeon just didn't fit with this dirty world of blood and destruction. Almost as much as Bella didn't.

The look on Tanya's face could only be described as smug.

"Well, who would have thought, that morally superior Edward Anthony Cullen now works for a criminal. The mighty sure do fall far don't they, Eddy?"

Her mockery was just enough to knock some sense back into me, and the elegant chaos of the ballroom suddenly returned in short sharp focus.

"Morally superior?" I spat back defensively. Her arrogance didn't waver.

"Don't think I forgot what it was like to date you, Edward. You'd judge someone if they parked sideways. And now look at you, working for one of the most dangerous men in the world, as his private security, no less. I have to say, all things considered, I'm impressed."

She didn't _look_ impressed; no, in fact, she looked just the opposite. She looked like she thought this whole series of events was just one big joke. I knew I was remarkably different now then I was back at school, but was the thought of me working for Jacob Black really so unbelievable, she was _laughing_ at me?

"What's so funny?" I questioned suspiciously, my self-esteem near completely deflated.

She shrugged one shoulder, uncaring, before quickly snagging a glass of wine from a passing waiter. Bringing the flute to her ripe rosy lips, did she casually say, "I'm just wondering how long you'll last."

Her words; there was something so cruel, so hurtful, about the complete callousness of her tone. Like she really couldn't give a shit about me no matter which way the dice rolled. Had I honestly meant so little to her?

"Meaning?" I questioned weakly, trying to sound uncaring, and failing miserably.

"Boys like you weren't made for this world, Edward. You're a _nice guy_." She made it sound like an insult.

I scoffed breathlessly, trying desperately to bury how deeply battered my emotions truly were.

"I didn't realise being a _nice_ guy, was such a _bad_ thing." I croaked hoarsely. She merely shrugged.

"Not bad, Edward. Just... _boring_." She quickly dumped her glass on another waiters tray before taking a step closer to me, blocking my view of anything but her.

"You see, I used to think it was sweet. When I was in high school and all those chubby-cheeked baby faced boys would fawn all over me, buying me gifts and trying to woo me. But then I got to college and... I missed it. I missed the thrill. The excitement of being in a house surrounded by big men with guns, knowing that anything could happen at any time; I missed it. I tried to move past it, I honestly didn't want to be a part of my father's world forever, which was why I latched myself on to you.

"I thought that a sweet, innocent, naive, hopeless guy like you was going to make me a better person. That if I stuck around you long enough, I'd feel what you felt, care as deeply about people as you did. But it didn't _quite_ work out that way. I was _born_ to be a part of this world, Edward. The blood, the death, the violence, it's in me. But it's _not_ in you. It got to the point where I could barely stand you. Heck, not even your roommate could stand you. You were too obsessed with being a good person, _too_ obsessed with being just like daddy. You have no idea how much your friends use to mock you behind your back, because of how much of a sap you truly were. And Edward, no matter what you do, that will _never_ change. You can put on an expensive suit, carry a gun, surround yourself with criminals, but at the end of the day, you'll always be that quiet, timid little boy who was convinced that someone like _me_ could actually love you."

I almost cringed. I didn't want to listen to her words any more. They weren't just making me upset, they were making me _angry_. Who was _she_ to tell _me_ who I could and couldn't be? This may not be anywhere near the life I'd envisioned for myself as a gangly young man on my first day of medical school, but it _was_ my life now. And despite how timid and submissive I _was_, that _had_ to change when the world showed me just how brutal and cruel it could truly be.

I wanted to yell, to curse, to scream, but I knew the consequences of making a scene in such a formal setting. So I glared. I glared so harshly I thought my eyes would burn right through my sockets. Staring the snide girl before me down, I growled lowly.

"Okay, Tanya. _Stop_ acting like _you_ know what's best for me. This _is_ my world now. My life, my job, and I've survived so far. You may be daddies little princess, surrounded by thousands of men, with guns, but I'm _one_ of those men with guns. _I'm_ one of the ones who walk into danger, and I don't need you telling me that I can't handle that, because I'm still alive. And yes, I'm here, as Mr Black's security. The one he trusted the most, to bring with him tonight. And if you really know as much about Jacob Black as you claim, you should know, that he only ever hires the best."

I couldn't help the immense satisfaction as her mocking smirk slipped from her sneering face. Yes, I was twisting the truth, but there was no reason she needed to know that. I just wanted to prove to her that I wasn't that weak little fuck I was while we were dating. I wasn't just going to stand here and take her abuse, listening to her putting me down like I now realised she always did. I never faulted her for it, believing every word she said. But not now, not anymore. I was no longer a lovesick loser. She held no more power.

Her ice-cold eyes seemed to freeze on me, sharpening like the point of a spear as she stared straight through my soul. Then, incredibly, her wicked glare melted into a small conniving smile.

"Finally grown a backbone I see. You know what, I kind of like it. I never thought you had it in you, Edward. I really, really didn't." She licked her bottom lip, then looking up at me beneath her thick curly lashes, did she lean forward and whisper in a sultry purr, "Is it wrong, that you, like this, is kind of turning me on?"

I retreated immediately, practically launching myself back against the hard gold wall. Her eyes were devouring me, watching me like a starving predator and me, her prey.

"Don't even think about it, Tanya, its never going to happen." I hissed, revulsion coursing through me at the mere thought of touching her again. She may have been visually stunning, but she had a heart as dark as a nightmare. No way was I falling into her trap again.

She smirked at me, her eyes alight with lust as they hunted all over me.

"Oh, I don't know, Edward. I'm rather used to getting what I want."

Not thinking twice, I scowled at her and sneered, "I don't want you."

The fiery look on her face transformed instantly. Heat freezing to ice as she clenched her jaw and narrowed her eyes, pupils constricting as she raised her head pridefully.

"Have you met someone else?" She demanded to know, watching my face intently like she was trying to catch even a hint of a lie. I could only smirk.

"Someone else? You mean, someone _better_?" I taunted, enjoying having the upper hand for once. She scoffed.

"As if you could find anyone better then me!"

And just like that, I was completely done with her bullshit. Just like at dinner, I couldn't stand to listen to her vile any longer. She was too toxic. Too hateful. Nothing but trouble. I had to get away.

So looking her right in the eye, I said the most dismissive thing I could think of.

"Tanya, literally anything would be better than you. But I don't have time to stand here and tell you all the reasons why. I _don't_ have time for you. So pardon my manners, but I've got work to do."

And without giving her shocked, mortified face a backwards glance, did I dislodge myself from the corner she'd backed me into and walked away from her. I needed to find Bella.

**AAA**

I couldn't see her at first, and I was having a mini panic attack. Mr Black was currently standing on the edge of the dance floor, talking to an overweight, dark-haired gentlemen who looked more like the godfather in a mobster movie then I'd ever seen in real life, but Bella wasn't with him. I cursed Tanya for wasting my time and distracting me from doing the one thing I'd been brought here to do tonight. I considered going to him and admitting I'd lost her, but I didn't want to get my first bullet wound unless it was absolutely necessary. So instead, I scoured the magnificent hall, moving quickly through the happy crowd trying hard to mask my panic.

There were too many people. And they were all dancing and moving around. Finally, when I was just about to concede to my fate and run to Mr Black with my tail between my legs, did I catch the familiar sight of a pretty purple dress.

Taking purposeful strides towards the large balcony doors, I swiftly slid one open and stepped out into the cool brisk air. The balcony was quite large, with a curved stone wall and a tall wrought iron gate that led down a flight of steps leading to the gardens. But I wasn't really interested in the scenery, because the visage of a gorgeous young girl stood with her back facing me, her body slouched forward on the gold stone, staring at the gardens blanketed by the darkness of late evening.

The relief that flooded my heart was quickly squelched when she looked over her shoulder, and I caught sight of one stray tear lingering on her left cheek. Seeing it was me, she quickly turned away, and in a voice thick with unshed tears did she mutter a bitter, "What do _you_ want?"

Rubbing my hands over my covered arms as though protecting myself from the coldness of her words, I approached carefully, closing the door behind me and blocking out the chatter of the party. It was just us.

"I came to find you. Are you alright? Would you like me to escort you back inside?"

She turned on me quickly, her deep brown eyes red with dismay and anger as she glared a piercing glare and stared me down coldly.

"What is your problem? Can't I get _one_ moment of peace in this circus before I'm forced to perform like a dancing bear? I just wanted some time alone! Is that too much to ask?! God!"

I shuffled under the weight of her gaze. I didn't really know what to say.

"I'm... I'm sorry Bella. I just wanted to make sure you were alright out here, and that you didn't..." I trailed off, but she knew exactly what I'd been too cowardly to say.

"Didn't what, didn't run? Well, you don't have to worry about _that_, Edward. You took the only opportunity I had to run. I won't get another chance like that for a long, _long_ time."

She turned her back to me, tilting her face towards the sky, dark and starless under the fog of the city. Even though I could no longer see her emotions, I somehow felt her turmoil. The way her shoulders hunched and her tiny palms limply clutched the wall... she was so filled with longing. Her hopelessness damn near broke my heart.

"I miss them, Edward. My family. My friends. I miss them all."

My head snapped to attention, stunned she was sharing such sentiment with me. She usually went out of her way to avoid and ignore me, pretending I wasn't there; yet in this rare, rare moment, she was letting me in.

"Do you have any idea what it's like, to be in a room surrounded by people, and still be all alone?"

I wanted to say something, anything. Appeal to her sudden willingness to talk to me and let her know that she wasn't _entirely_ alone. That I did, in fact, understand what it was like to feel lonely. And hopeless.

I was about to blurt something out, something that might hopefully make her feel a little better, a little less miserable. When behind me, in the ballroom, through the closed glass doors, someone screamed.


	10. Protector

**Chapter Ten - Protector**

Screams and gunshots attacked the air, muffled through the strength of the double glass doors. Instinctively, I grabbed Bella's arm, yanking her away from the ledge and forcing her against the wall, out of sight of anyone in the ballroom. She gasped, out of fear or pain, I couldn't tell, but I hastily pressed a finger to my lips to beg for her silence. As more gunfire sounded from the hall, I forced down my dread and slowly, _slowly_, moved from the safety of the cold stone and _peeked _through the glass to see what was going on.

Men. Lots of men. Covered head to toe in black. Fabric masks concealing their faces, guns in their hands, surrounding the crowd of wealthy guests and servers, forcing them on their knees while they ran around, pointing their weapons and demanding wallets and jewellery.

_A robbery,_ was all I could think. But who in their right minds would try and rob a roomful of people like _this_? They must be either stupid or desperate. Or both. But stupid and desperate could be a lethal combination, and if they had guns, they could very well be willing to use them.

_Fuck! What the fuck do I do?!_

I'd been preparing for something like this for months, yet now real danger was upon me and my mind had gone completely blank. _What do I do? _What _do I _do_?!_

My heart was pounding out of my chest, sweat beading the back of my neck, shivers feeding on my spine. Turning back to Bella, I saw her face reflecting mine; wide watery eyes and quivering in fear.

_Get a grip_, My mind lectured. _Your job is to protect her. You can't show you're afraid. You have to get her out of here!_

But could I really leave Mr Black behind? What if he died tonight? What if the whole organisation blamed me for not protecting their boss when I was the one guard he'd trusted to bring with him?

I was frozen solid, gripped by panic, but when I felt a hard squeeze on my sweaty hand... I made my choice.

There was no way I was throwing Bella into this madness. Mr Black told me to protect her, and protect her is exactly what I was going to do.

Searching frantically around the balcony, I locked on the staircase leading down to the gardens. Unfortunately, the steps were still blocked by the large wroth-iron gate. But it was our only shot. _Forcing _my body to move, I hurriedly pulled Bella towards it, praying the hotel staff had left it unlocked. I lightly, _lightly_ pushed and... nothing.

_Fuck._

"Alright, Bella," I whispered, clutching her trembling hand as she visibly shivered. "You're going to have to climb over this gate. I'm going to help you up, but I need you to be as quiet as possible." I explained urgently just as another gunshot shook the pair of us.

"Bella," I encouraged as she fearfully shook her head. I was freaking out as well, but I _needed_ to be strong, for her. If we were the only ones who made it out of this alive, then that was an outcome I'd fight tooth and nail for. "I'm going to help you up. I'll be right behind you, just be as quiet as you can." I told her supportively, trying desperately to hide my own panic as the yelling in the ballroom only grew louder. I couldn't risk seeing what was happening in there. I had to get her to safety.

Gesturing her forward, I bent down on one knee, clasping my hands together, palms-up. She was shaking so violently I was afraid she'd be paralysed, but as another bang thundered from the ballroom, she jumped and rushed towards me, kicking off her heels and placing her barefoot on my interlocked fingers. Using all my strength, I launched her into the air, careful not to use to much force. I cringed at the audible _clank _of metal as she landed, hoping beyond hope that whoever they were, were far too preoccupied with their agenda to take notice. I held the gate still as she clumsily clamoured up, each new slip of her bare feet causing my heart to splutter. Her face twisted in pain as she awkwardly manoeuvred over the spiky top, before hurrying back down the other side. My pulse pounded furiously as she landed wrong, staggering and seizing the gate for support.

It _squealed_. I froze, panic enveloping me. Disregarding all my caution, I yanked myself up the gate as fast as possible. It was intricately patterned, with sharp curves and decorative shapes that made it very difficult to find footing, but I blundered over, each new creak and squeak urging me faster. Bella was still standing on the staircase, appearing too afraid to run without me. But she should have, because as I reached the top of the gate, the metal _cried_.

"Shut up! What was that?" A muffled, masculine voice asked loudly, before the balcony doors burst open, and a masked man looked right at me.

_Fuck!_

I jumped, sticking my landing as someone screamed to go after us. Grabbing Bella's hand in mine, I yanked her forward and ran.

We booked it down the stairs, terror coursing through my veins as yells and bangs chased our retreat. Reaching the final step, a shot fired.

_Oh, fuck! They're shooting at us!_

We ran. Not thinking of anything, we just ran. The gardens were large, and dark, yet provided no place to hide. The neatly trimmed shrubs and tiny decorative trees offered no concealment as we pounded across the pavement. I searched desperately for a door, _someway _out onto the street, hoping running into a populated area would deter them from following after us. I heard nothing but my own heart pounding through my eardrums. Felt nothing but the burning pain of my legs, the sweat on my skin and the grip of Bella's hand. I had to find a way out!

It was _too _dark, there were no lights on anywhere. Obviously, the hotel hadn't planned for this, but how did these thugs even get in? Weren't there precautions in place to _prevent _such attacks? But I had no brain power to speculate, because turning the next corner behind a group of trees led us straight into a dead end. With a wall before us and tall shrubs blocking us in, there was nowhere left to run.

We were completely trapped.

"Don't try anything, kid!" A masculine voice yelled angrily. I spun helplessly, only to be faced with the terrifying visage of two big, burly men, so covered in black they practically moulded into the dreadful darkness. The one to the left was taller, while the one to the right looked just as ripped as Emmett did. There was no way I'd be able to beat either of them in a fight, but it didn't look like that was an option either way. As the moonlight gleamed off their shiny metal pistols, the danger we were in became all too real.

"Throw us your weapon!" They demanded.

_My weapon? My weapon! Fuck! How did I forget?! I was meant to get a replacement before coming here tonight and it completely slipped my mind! Fuck! How could I be so fucking stupid?!_

"I don't have a weapon," I admitted desperately, panting, holding up my trembling hands in surrender. Bella did the same.

"Yeah fuckin' right, all of ya' rich shits got guns. Toss it over before I give ya' a taste o' mine!" The one to the left - though it was tremendously hard to tell - yelled, his thick southern drawl easily discernible even through the fabric covering his features. Their hostility made me quiver, but I tried my best to hide it. If they were already _this _angry, they could kill us both without any remorse and I'd have no way to defend myself, or her. Realising the stupid predicament I'd put the both of us in, I took subtle steps to block Bella from view. If they started shooting, those bullets were hitting _me _first, no question.

"I mean it! I-I don't have a gun! Don't shoot! We'll give you anything you want!" I bargained hysterically before remembering I had nothing _to _bargain _with_. What was I going to do? Toss them my shitty phone? My car keys? My extra stick of gum? If they had come here to rob people, I was the absolute _last _person they should have targeted.

"Well now, that there necklace ya' wearin' looks mighty pretty, girl. Why don't ya' be a darlin' and toss it over?" A slick, dangerous voice to the right spoke. There was something sickeningly suggestive in the way he addressed Bella. If his face was exposed, I had no doubt he'd be leering.

I felt Bella tremble as she hastily tried to unfasten the necklace Mr Black had bought during auction. Unfortunately, she was so terrified she couldn't seem to manage it. Her fingers fighting the clasp while she shook, the men's growing impatience only fueling her panic. Fearfully, she cried, "Edward, I can't do it!"

"Okay, okay, Bella, it's okay. Gentlemen," I spoke politely, fearful they _still _hadn't lowered their guns. Their eyes squinted suspiciously. "I'm going to help her get the necklace off, alright? Don't shoot." I pleaded, as respectfully as possible so as not to incite them. I was anxious as fuck about leaving Bella exposed but had no other choice. Slowly moving behind her, careful to keep both hands in view, I fiddled with the latch that was causing so much trouble. She was shaking like a leaf and my fingers weren't much better, but she needed me to be calm right now.

Finally, I managed to unclasp the shitty thing and hastily pull it from Bella's neck, making her wince. Holding the sparkly chain out in front of me, I thought fast what I should say next.

"Gentlemen, this necklace is worth two million dollars, maybe even more to the right buyer. Please, just take it and leave us in peace." I begged, trying desperately to keep my voice from cracking. I knew my knees were knocking, but I hoped they wouldn't notice. Even under darkness, I saw the greed in their eyes as they gazed at the twinkling diamonds. Their obvious desire gave me hope. If we were lucky, we'd all make it out of this alive.

"Toss it over!" The tall one demanded. I did as ordered, using the opportunity to put Bella behind me again. The southern man caught it effortlessly, holding it up to the moon as if admiring its beauty.

"C'mon, D, let's go. The cops have probably already been called."

The muscular man, D, I assumed, didn't seem to share the other guy's urgency. He was staring right past me, straight at what little of Bella was in sight. And even though I could barely see a thing through the shadows of midnight, there was absolutely no denying the gleam in that man's eyes. I gulped.

"D, C'mon, the cops are comin'! We got what we wanted, let's go!" The southern man insisted, a note of desperation entering his tone as he pulled at D's arm, but he didn't budge.

"No," He said. His voice made me sick. "I reckon this little lady would be worth a lot more than two million. Why don't you come a little closer, sweetheart, so I can see ya' pretty face."

I froze. I felt Bella cower behind me, doing her best to hide herself as her tiny hands harshly gripped the damp fabric of my shirt. She was terrified.

"D, leave the girl, man, she's not worth it! We've got to get out of here! They could be here any minute!"

"Shut the fuck up! This little shit's gonna pay for making us chase him! And there's a lot I can do with a bitch in a minute. Get your ass over here, girl! Now!"

She whimpered, trembling viciously, making no move to obey the command. Even if she wanted to listen she was in no state to. The man did not appreciate her disobedience.

He charged, coming right at us like a bullet from his gun. He stopped right in front of me, his potent breath mere inches from my face as he towered over me and ordered menacingly, "Move."

I could see the evil in his eyes, it bore right into my soul. There was no doubt what he'd do if he got ahold of her.

"No. You can go to hell." Blood was pounding in my ears, my body quivering in fear, my heart numb from the pain as it hammered against my ribcage. But no matter what this demon did to _me_, I couldn't let him hurt her.

I _felt _his sneer. He raised his rifle. I closed my eyes. I heard a yell and then a gunshot.

...

It took me a moment to realise I wasn't dead.

My eyes shot open to see the man collapse. Hitting the cobblestones with a harsh thud. His gaze wide and glazed as though he were merely stunned, but I knew the truth. Flashbacks of the innocent bartender I murdered bombarded me so heavily I nearly collapsed in shock. It was only when I tore my gaze from the man's vacant eyes did I comprehend what had really just transpired.

Mr Black stood, smoking pistol in hand, staring at the pair of us with a blank expression. My body near sagged in relief as I also recognised Tanya's father, looming over our other captor. He, too, dead.

"Bella." Was all Mr Black said, before dropping his gun, running towards us and yanking the traumatized girl into his arms. She must have been truly petrified, because she embraced him like a lifeline to a sinking ship, throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly as she wept into his chest. He held her silently for a moment or two, gently stroking her messy hair before merciless eyes zeroed in on me.

"Where the fuck is your weapon?!" He demanded to know, angrier than a raging bull. I stammered.

"I... I... I lost it, sir. I'm so sorry! I..."

The next thing I knew, I was on the ground. The side of my face on fire.

"You fucking lost it! You knew something like this could happen, and you _fucking lost_ it! You-"

"Jacob," a small voice cried. Looking up through watering eyes, a hand on my throbbing cheek, trembling in fear of his mighty wrath, I saw Mr Black gaze down at Bella, his fury immediately softening.

"Please," She pleaded, face still pressed in his large muscular chest. "Please, just... let's just go home."

Her weak, whimpered words seemed to derail his anger entirely, his rage instantly crumbling as he placed a soft, desperate kiss to her forehead. Lifting her into his arms, he stared at her tenderly before turning back to me with a coldness that froze me solid.

"If this ever happens again, Cullen, I'll be sending you back to your mother in a doggy bag, do you understand me?!" He growled menacingly, mindful of the sobbing girl in his grasp. I nodded wildly, eyes downcast in shame.

"Yes, sir."

Without giving me so much as a backwards glance, he walked away with Bella cradled in his arms, cooing at her softly until they both disappeared from sight. I stayed on the ground, right beside the dead man. Honestly, at that moment, I was lucky I hadn't joined him.

My inevitable panic attack was interrupted as a pair of shiny leather shoes entered my peripheral. I looked up to the disapproving glare of Tanya's father.

"You're lucky she was here, boy, or he would have torn you to pieces. You're supposed to protect her, not the other way around. Now do something useful and grab that little shits body. We have to clean this shit up before the cops get here."

**AAA**

Hours later, I was exhausted. Mr Black had ordered me to stay behind, a clear punishment for my immense failure.

I felt so ashamed. I was meant to protect her, yet if Mr Black hadn't shown up to save the day, there was no telling what that man could have done, to Bella or to me. And Mr Denali was right; I had no doubt that I'd be just as dead as the men in the gardens if Bella hadn't begged him to just take her 'home'. I was disgraced, humiliated, and I'd never hated myself more.

The cleanup had taken a while. While some of the thieves had been lucky enough to escape, most... had not. I was right about them targeting the wrong people, and though the deaths could easily be written off as self-defence, none of the powerful men or women wanted that stain on their name, so the hotel staff had been properly bribed/threatened and all the dead men were removed and cleaned up before the police _finally _responded to the gunshots.

For the past few hours, I helped drag body after body to an unmarked van that had arrived remarkably quickly, swept any evidence, then stayed to give my statement to the cops. Mr Black had left before they arrived, as well as a few other, more anonymous guests, leaving the rest of us to claim they had left the party before the 'criminals' had even arrived, thus keeping their names out of any police reports. Even though it was unlikly this 'investigation' would go anywhere anyway, in case of an overzealous rookie or headstrong reporter, all the horrors of tonight had been promptly erased. All the public would know was that a robbery had taken place, and to be on the lookout for anyone suspicious. Something told me it wouldn't be anyone from the public who would inevitably find those few remaining men. Something also told me they wouldn't make it as far as a jail cell when they _were_ caught.

By the time I finally got in my car, it was well past 3 AM, and I was a wreck. Should I even bother going into work tomorrow? Did I even still _have _a job? I was disgraced at how badly I'd handled things tonight, and I swore that if Mr Black let me return, I would _never_ fuck up like this again. Ever.

Walking through my entranceway, I was subsequently tackled by my hysterical mother, who squeezed me as hard as her frail arms could handle and immediately began sobbing into my chest.

"Oh, Edward! Thank goodness, you're alright! I heard what happened on the news! Why didn't you answer any of my calls?!" A wave of panic overtook me at my mother's hysteria. Of course, she'd watched the news. My vain hope of keeping this whole affair secret had just gone down the drain, as I also remembered I'd put my phone on silent for the party, and hadn't even _thought _about checking it, even after everything had calmed down. Shame quickly enveloped me as I eased my weeping mother back into her wheelchair, and took her into the living room so I could explain an abridged version of tonight's traumatic events.

"Edward, I really don't think you should be working for that man anymore! Clearly it's not safe to be around someone so wealthy and influential. They tend to attract all the wrong people."

I wanted to laugh at just how accurate she was, but refrained as she was still upset. I felt so guilty that I hadn't checked my phone. She'd left dozens of messages and hundreds of phone calls. Her face was unusually pale, even for her, and her short brown hair seemed to be missing chunks, like she'd been yanking and pulling at it for hours before I'd arrived.

Meeting her pained eyes I gave her a sympathetic smile.

"I understand mum, but I can't quit. If I did, all this," I gestured around the house, and its beautiful furnishing, "disappears. I can't risk us going back to the way things were before."

"Edward," She sighed, leaning forward and taking my larger hand in her frail one, "This house is wonderful, but it's not worth your life. You have no experience being a bodyguard. I'm just wondering if it would be safer if we just-"

"No mum," I interrupted sternly, gently pulling away from her. "You know how much we struggled before I got this job. I know how sick that old, run-down apartment was making you, and I know how miserable Seth was. Everythings perfect now. What happened tonight... was a freak occurrence. The security at the hotel dropped the ball, but it won't happen again. Besides, I've signed a contract. I can't just quit. Mr Black is a powerful man, and danger comes with the territory, but I promise, nothing like that will _ever _happen again."

She sighed in defeat, accepting my words with a sad nod and an insincere smile.

I felt so guilty, lying to my mother, but what other choice did I have? She knew I was working for Mr Black, but had no idea who the man really was. Knew I was acting as security but didn't know about Bella. Knew I made good money, but had no idea the circumstances behind it. And if I had anything to say about it, she never would.

I didn't bother trying to sleep, as I laid in bed my mind was barraged with images of that masked man looming over me, his gun mere inches from my face, his hand mere inches from Bella, the lust in his eyes right before there was nothing. The anger on Mr Black's face just before he punched me. I was grateful my mother had been too distracted to notice the mark, but considering how badly my cheek still throbbed, I didn't doubt there'd be a lovely bruise before I left for work later that morning.

And I was right. I looked a mess. Mr Black sure had some strength behind his fist because my normally pale lightly freckled cheek was now decorated with my medal of disgrace. A medal I'd be forced to display until the swelling went down.

Getting to the mansion extra early, I made sure to go to the armoury and check out a small handgun before solemnly heading upstairs. I got stares from everyone I passed. Or at least I _felt _they were staring. Maybe I was just being paranoid, but the thought of everyone in this house hearing about my fuck up was nearly too much to stand. To be honest, I'd considered avoiding work altogether, but I knew that was a bad idea. If people were going to criticize me, they may as well do it to my face, and if Mr Black wanted to punish me, it was better it happen here, and not in front of my mother and brother. So I dragged my sorry ass to stand outside Mr Black's door with my head down, completely dreading my fate.

It didn't take long for Michael to join me. Unfortunately for me, he was in an unusually chatty mood.

"I heard what went down at the ball. Must have been exciting. Not very often you meet people stupid enough to rob a group of men like Mr Black. I'm actually kinda jealous I wasn't there to join the fun." He chuckled.

I wanted to snap at him that it had been anything _but _fun, but this man had been Jacob Black's personal guard for a long time. There was no doubt in my mind he'd have to be a little twisted, despite his baby blue eyes and boy-next-door appearance.

I was grateful he didn't say a thing after that, and left me to wallow in the uncertainty of my future until the boss stepped out of his room. Immediately, I could tell he was still angry. He walked right up to me, crowding into my personal space. I had to resist the urge to retreat into the wall as the intimidating man stared me down.

"Your weapon." Was all he said, but I got the message and hastily fished the small firearm from the holster I'd been given, holding it out to him with noticeably quivering hands. He didn't even look at it, his dark eyes boring straight into my soul. I tried my hardest not to cower.

"Keep that with you from now on. And I swear, Edward if your incompetence _ever_ puts my Bella in danger again-" He breathed harshly through his nose, as though he, himself, had trouble describing what nasty things he would do to me. I nodded submissively.

"Yes, sir. I promise. I promise it won't happen again." I stammered, both terrified and relieved that I was getting a second chance. This man was not known for generosity.

He didn't reply, merely glared one final time - long enough for me to nearly lose control of my bladder - before turning to give Micheal a quick nod. The fucker _winked_ at me before following his boss to the elevator.

A mountain of tension released from my shoulders the second he was out of sight. I still had a job. Even more surprisingly, I was still breathing.

The harshness of what _could _have happened slapped me in the face when Bella emerged from the room, shocked at seeing me standing there. Without a doubt, she also believed I was done for.

She looked like she'd had just as rough a night as mine; deep brown eyes tinged with red and decorated with dark circles, face still flushed and pale from crying, hair matted and tossed up like she could care less what she looked like. Had she been reliving last night as well? Seeing that man's menacing eyes, feeling the fear we both shared? Was she alright?

I was going to ask, but she didn't say a word, just closed the door and walked towards the elevator, looking straight ahead, like I didn't exist, as per usual. It was like last night had never happened. She just went about her normal routine of eating breakfast, then retreating to the library. But as she sat on her chair wading through a Russian classic, I couldn't relieve the weight on my chest.

Perhaps it was because we had experienced something traumatic together, that I'd expected more from her today, but she had gone right back to acting like I wasn't there. Was she angry at me, for how I'd acted? How obviously scared and unprepared I'd been? Maybe it was because I couldn't protect her, thus forcing Mr Black to swoop in to save the day. Whatever it was, I felt I owed her an explanation as much as I did the boss. So, biting the bullet, I took a tentative step closer and called out,

"Bella?"

She looked up immediately, almost as though she sensed my distress. Rubbing the back of my neck nervously, I wondered why it was always so hard to talk to her.

"I'm sorry." I submitted. She stared at me, bewildered.

"For what?"

"For... for not being able to protect you. For not doing my job, for not having a gun with me when I knew I'd need one, for-"

"Edward, it wasn't your fault," She interrupted my self-deprecation, gawking at me as though the thought of blaming me had never even crossed her mind. But how could it not have?

"But... but if I'd had my gun-"

"You would have what? You were outnumbered Edward, what could you really have done? Jacob may be angry at you for not carrying, but not even _he _can shoot two people at once."

Her words, while remarkably understanding and even compassionate, had me feeling even more like shit than I already did. I felt that if anyone had the right to be mad at me, it was her. That man, there was no telling what could have happened to her if Mr Black hadn't shown up. Even if she was right about me not being able to do much, I just felt like I should have been able to do... _more_.

"I'm still sorry. That I couldn't get you out of there. And I... I wanted to thank you. You probably saved my life last night. You had every reason to let Mr Black kill me, but you protected me, even if it wasn't your intention. So thank you." I told her humbly.

I expected her face to sour, as she no doubt remembered that the only reason she was in such a dangerous situation in the first place, was because of _me_. But it didn't. Instead, she turned her solemn gaze to the floor, watching her shoes as they rubbed against one another nervously. Finally, she spoke.

"You don't deserve to die, Edward. For other things, maybe, but not for last night. You tried your hardest to defend me even though I've been... cold... towards you." Her jaw seemed to tense as though finding it difficult to form words. She didn't look away from the floor as she said, "We may never be friends, Edward, and I may never forgive you for what you did, but... I think at least... after last night... we can at _least_... be civil."

I couldn't stop my mouth from dropping but quickly composed myself before her conflicted eyes raised to meet mine. Did she mean it? Was she being honest? Her words genuinely sounded like they pained her to say aloud, but if she _did_ mean it then... I was ecstatic. They weren't exactly words of affection, far from it, but if this meant a truce between us, and no more days filled with tense, empty silence and veiled hostility, then I'd gladly take it. I'd take _anything_ she was willing to give me.

"I'd like that," I replied with a small smile. And I would. I would like that... a lot.

* * *

**Hi everyone, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter, because I've never been great at writing danger or action sequences, so... this is the best you get. Emmett's story coming up next. If you're curious about why he's so loyal to Mr Black, then stick around for the next chapter. See you then. **


	11. Loyalty And It's Disadvantages

**Chapter Eleven - Loyalty And It's Disadvantages**

The last few weeks had been... strange, to say the least.

On the one hand, the ballroom thieves and their subsequent murders had dredged up a bunch of unpleasant memories I'd been trying hard to repress. The bartender I'd murdered at the beginning of this madness was now haunting my dreams even more than he had before, only before, I'd been able to suppress it, bury it down and focus on work. But seeing that mans dead, dirty eyes glaring up at me as though _I _were to blame for his death, had shocked it all back to the surface. This and the crushing guilt that I hadn't been able to protect Bella had led to a dramatic increase in motivation to train. I'd spent more time than ever in the gym and gun range, learning to not only better control my body, but also my mind. How terrified I had been under that small amount of pressure was inexcusable. I had to get tougher. For Bella's sake and mine.

On the other hand, my relationship with Bella had improved... drastically.

To someone on the outside, it wouldn't look like much. We weren't holding each other's hands and skipping through the halls or gossiping about our lives when we were alone. The changes were more... subtle, but for me, they made all the difference.

For one, while she was in the library, she insisted I sit and read a book of my own, instead of standing rigidly for hours keeping my eyes on her. This wasn't something I could do before we made our truce, because I'd always be paranoid she'd run the second my attention strayed, or else rat me out for doing something I honestly didn't know if I was allowed to do. Being able to sit and read had relieved a lot of stress, and it also opened the doors to easy conversation. We'd talk about the novels we read and discuss the themes and lessons, as well as debate the authors' meanings and interpretations. It was a welcome change from the sullen silence I'd been enduring for weeks.

Another thing was that the awkwardness between us seemed to have dissipated tremendously. As I said, we weren't skipping like schoolgirls, but we were a lot more civil towards one another. Well, _she _was more civil to _me_. As for me, I was becoming far more relaxed in my role as her guard. I knew deep down I _shouldn't _be, but there wasn't really anything to _guard _her from while she was in the manor. I'd only really been guarding her against _herself_, keeping her from running away or getting into trouble.

It seemed that she also appreciated the change. She still didn't view me as a friend, and I doubted she ever would, but she seemed to enjoy having someone to talk too outside the tyrant who _somehow_ cared for the girl, yet refused to give her the one thing that would make her truly happy.

Mr Black's reaction to Bella nearly being killed... had baffled me. I knew, on _some _level, he _cared _for her. When he spoke to her, it was almost always playful and affectionate, nothing like the way he seemed to handle everyone else. I didn't know what happened between them behind closed doors, but he hardly treated her like one would expect a notorious killer to treat his captive. There was so much tenderness in his eyes as he'd gazed at her trembling form, that I couldn't help but think... maybe he really _did _love her. It was a selfish love, obviously, as she clearly did _not _feel the same, while he forced her to stay by his side anyway, but thinking about the types of men that were in this business and what they did to young girls like her, I just couldn't help but think... Bella had it easy.

I wasn't saying she didn't suffer, but how many captives had free reign of their prison? How many could eat whatever they wanted, go wherever they wanted, do whatever they wanted? Sure, she had restrictions but as far as being a prisoner went... she was pretty damn lucky. This wasn't something I'd ever say to her face, of course.

Overall, yes, it had been a very strange few weeks, but as the dullness of May slowly faded into June, I couldn't help but feel just a little bit lighter. Despite the continued nightmares and guilt, my improved relationship with Bella was evening everything out, and thus making me more excited to go to work then I was to come home and sleep. Whether that was healthy or not, I didn't really care, I was happy things were changing for the better, and happiness had been rare since my father passed. I'd take what I could get.

It was five on a Saturday morning, and I'd just popped the kettle on when I heard footsteps clomping down the hallway. Surprised, I looked up to see a very sleepy Seth, shuffling slowly in wrinkled pyjamas, rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Hey, what are you doing up so early? You don't even have school today." I wondered aloud, as he slipped into a dining chair and rested his head against the table.

"It's open adoption day at the shelter. Mrs Weber asked me to come in early. They need all the hands they can get," He explained, yawning loudly.

I smiled, putting a cup of tea in front of him. He was still too young for coffee.

"You know Seth, I'm proud of you for seeing this volunteering thing through. At first, I thought you were only doing it to spite mum, but I'm glad you've kept going back." I told him honestly, slipping in a chair opposite him. The tips of his ears turned pink as he looked down at the table with a shy smile.

"Yeah well, all those animals, you know? Got a find 'em a home somehow." He said, his tone somewhat evasive as he quickly sipped his tea. I cocked my head to the side, confused by his rather unusual demeanour. I was about to ask him about it when his head shot up excitedly.

"Hey, are _you _free today? They've got a lot to do and it's only the Webers and I working today, we could always use an extra set of hands?"

I chuckled at his optimism. "Sorry, bud, I've got work today. But hey, another time huh?" I laughed, fully expecting to _never_ fulfil _that _promise. Ever.

Just as he was about to speak, my phone rang._ A little early,_ I thought, but quickly pulled it from my pocket. My brother made the face he always did when seeing my antique, but I waved my hand to keep him quiet before answering the call without looking at the sender.

"Hello?"

"Edward, it's Emmett."

My forehead scrunched in confusion. Why would _he _be calling so early?

"Hey Emmett, what's up?"

"You don't have to come into work today." He told me without preamble. I frowned.

"Why?" I asked with barely concealed disappointment. I was sure Emmett caught it. He sighed.

"Bella did something to piss the boss off, and she's been confined to his room. You won't be needed today." He said flatly.

A low wave of sadness overcame me, before I looked up and noticed Seth was staring. Standing, I moved over to the sink so I could mutter into the phone, "What happened?"

"Look, Edward, that's none of my concern, or _yours _for that matter. Be grateful for the day off and don't ask too many questions. I'll call you tomorrow if you have work on Monday."

I cringed at the harshness of his tone, knowing full well I'd overstepped the line with him. He was the one who insisted I keep my relationship with Bella purely professional, he would not be impressed with how our 'relationship' was improving.

He seemed to sense how dejected his news had made me, because his next words were far gentler.

"Hey, as long as you're free tonight, why don't you come out to dinner with me and Rosalie. She just got back from visiting her mum and she's actually been asking to meet you. Are you up for it?"

I was taken aback by the sudden invitation, but couldn't deny my curiosity. I had wanted to meet Emmett's wife from the moment I learned he had one, and if she wanted to meet me too, that meant he must have mentioned me. I was flattered, honestly, but I didn't know whether to be excited or afraid of the proposition. Finally, I hoarsely replied, "Sure, I'd love to."

"Great, I'll text you the details later, just don't dress to fancy, she hates it when people do that." He simpered like it was one of the quirks he found most endearing. That forced a smile.

"You got it. See you later then."

"Bye Edward."

"Bye."

After hanging up, the disappointment came flooding back. What could Bella have done, to end up in 'confinement'? Had she tried to run again? I sincerely hoped not. She was smarter than to attempt an escape on a simple whim, so what had happened?

I couldn't stand the idea of spending the day at home, wringing my hands and being anxious. I also didn't fancy just waiting around for Emmett's text. Turning back to Seth, I was met with his interested gaze piercing right through me. Obviously, he wanted to know what was going on, so I thought fast a way to distract him. Reclaiming my seat, I met his vibrant green eyes and asked glumly, "Still need a volunteer?"

**AAA**

This place was a madhouse. There were people _everywhere_, holding puppies and kittens, playing with strays and gaping at cages of reptiles and fish. Mrs Weber seemed very pleased to see me at first, but as the 'open day' progressed, it became blindingly obvious just how frazzled she was with the crowd. Apparently, she hadn't anticipated the event to be so popular, especially since she'd only instructed Seth to put up a few fliers here and there. I suspected the little bugger had something to do with the payout, but in any case, it was proving to be a little _too _overwhelming for Mrs Weber.

Her husband and my father were good friends through high school, and dad even dated Mrs Weber for a short time in his teens before they both decided they were meant for other people. It was always a funny little story to tell at Christmas parties, but we sadly hadn't attended an event in quite a while. I was glad mum made the effort to reach out to the couple again, but how mum's gesture turned into me being up to my ears in hyperactive children all bounding over each other to stroke the litter of orphaned kittens I was guarding, was completely beyond me.

"Alright, everyone, form a line, please! You don't want to scare them, do you?" I questioned loudly, causing most of the kids to shake their heads and rush to form a queue. I embraced my new power as a child drill sergeant to direct them how to _carefully _handle the little critters. Seeing the first few children in line gently stroking the kittens while the rest waited impatiently, but quietly for their turn, caused Mrs Weber to beam at me.

"Thank you so much, Edward, for joining Seth and I. Collin had an emergency call for a wounded animal, and my daughter got held up at a friends house. She should be here any minute to take over the section." She told me worriedly. I smiled compassionately.

"It's really no problem Mrs Weber, I understand how it goes. I'm proud of Seth for doing this so I thought the best way to show that would be to come here and support him personally."

"Oh, please dear, call me Julie. And yes, I'm very proud of your brother as well. He and Angela have actually become really good friends these past few weeks. And she's normally so shy. I'm glad she has someone to talk to while she's helping out around here." She explained sweetly.

Huh, now _that _was news to me. For all the times Seth had enthused about the shelter, he'd _never _mentioned making friends with Angela. I remembered her as a timid eleven-year-old with glasses and pigtails. She and Seth used to play together all the time during parties and functions, but we hadn't spent time with the family for a good few years, and as far as I knew, she went to a different high school to Seth.

Casting suspicious eyes towards my little brother, I watched as he play-wrestled a bunch of very eager stray dogs - much to the amusement of some observing families - wondering _why _he'd never spoken of her before. I got my answer when I saw Seth's smile brighten, and followed his gaze to find a completely different girl to the one I remembered.

She still wore glasses, and looked like the gentle, shy type, but far from the chubby, acne-ridden child I recalled to memory, she now presented herself as a slender, pretty young thing with short dark hair tucked behind her ears and a smile that brightened her whole face as her amber eyes met my brothers.

_Seth, you sneaky little shit._

A little while later, when the crowd had dispersed to only a few guests and several adoptions were being successfully processed, I found the time to sneak up behind little bro, who was coincidentally staring at the Weber girl while she chatted with her mother across the room, not paying any attention at all to the lizard cage he was supposed to be polishing.

"So, this is the reason you kept coming back, huh?"

He jumped, spinning to face me with a cloth in one hand and a bottle of glass cleaner in the other, looking like a deer in headlights. He stammered, "Wh-what do you mean?"

I stared in Angela's direction pointedly, before letting a cunning smirk twist my features.

"Angela Weber huh? Well, good for you Seth. Just don't go getting _too _serious, yeah? Remember, you are both only fourteen."

His eyes bulged like I'd caught him committing a murder, and he hurriedly jumped in front of me as I turned to walk away.

"Please don't tell mum about this! We're only friends, I swear!"

I couldn't help but laugh at his panicked pleading.

"Seth, why wouldn't you want me to tell mum?" I asked amused.

"Because if she knows the real reason I've been coming here, she won't let me come back!" He explained desperately, eyes wide and beseeching as he gazed imploringly up at me. I chuckled.

"Seth, mum isn't going to stop you from _volunteering _for an _animal shelter_ just because you like a girl here. In fact, I reckon she'd be thrilled you've made friends with Angela again. You know how guilty she felt when she stopped being able to bring us to parties after she got sick, and you always used to talk about missing Angela. She'd love to hear you two have reconciled."

My tone went from mocking to gentle as I spoke about mum, knowing I was right, and how guilty she had felt. She hated how her illness restricted everything we did. No more fun family vacations or nights on the town for her and dad, instead dad was working tirelessly to pay off her medical bills and she was suffering as silently as possible, so as not to worry Seth or me. I was older, obviously, and saw the seriousness of what was going on, but Seth was just a kid, who was forced into a lifestyle dramatically different from the one he'd always known, and had to grow up way to fast. Knowing that your mother is dying, and then having your father be killed so suddenly, was a hit in the gut to anyone, much less a teenager. Yet Seth had never complained and had tried his hardest to put on a brave face even when we were facing homelessness. He'd never really had a chance to be a regular teenager, worrying about regular teenage things. Now, he was so much happier, and I wanted his happiness more than anything. I'd fight _anyone _so he could keep it.

"Still, I'd appreciate it if you didn't tell her. Angela's _really _shy, and I'd like some more time to get to know her better before I let mum meet her again. As friends, of course." He added hastily, giving me puppy dog eyes that I only raised my brow to.

"Fine, I won't say anything. I'll leave that to you. C'mon now, I could use some lunch, how about you?"

After letting Mrs Weber know we'd be back in an hour, Seth took me to a little deli he'd been eating at whenever he'd come to work up here. It was a hole in the wall, and the only two tables were occupied, so Seth and I chose to eat while taking the long route back to the shelter. As I was biting down on a delicious meatball and cheese baguette, Seth froze beside me.

"Seth? Wha-?" My question trailed as I followed his gaze to a young, blond-haired teenage boy in a sports jacket with a curly red-headed girl beside him, both glaring daggers at Seth while leaning on a park fence across the street. I turned to Seth, who'd gone a little pale, and asked, "Is that James?"

He nodded silently, before urging me to continue. I considered crossing the street and demanding to know what the little shits problem was, but didn't want to be seen as less mature than my fourteen-year-old brother. It was obvious he wanted to avoid further conflict with this kid, so I swallowed my pride and just kept walking.

"Why was he looking at you like that?" I asked him quietly, as he took a tiny absent bite of his ham and swiss sandwich.

"Remember when I told you he got expelled for three days?" I nodded, "Well, turns out after mum and I left the principles office, James and his dad blew up at the headteacher, and his dad pretty much threatened to kick his ass if he didn't retract James's suspension. Obviously, the principle ended up calling the cops, and his dad was taken out of school in handcuffs. He hasn't been seen in the best light since. According to the _one _friend I have on the basketball team, all this is apparently _my _fault. I don't even know _how _he came to _that _conclusion. If he'd just left me alone, none of this would have happened. He even got his girlfriend and her senior buddies to start rumours about me, so everyone would think _I _was the bad guy. His girlfriends the redhead, by the way, Victoria. If you hear any stories about me attacking her, just know, they're all fake." He joked half-heartedly.

My lips pursed in concern, not knowing what to think of all this. This boy was causing more issues for my little brother than I'd originally assumed. Maybe... a little visit from me and a few of my colleagues would convince him to stop causing trouble. But no, I couldn't do that. He was just a shitty high school kid. He'd learn to stop blaming everyone else for his problems eventually, and I was pretty sure Seth wouldn't appreciate me getting involved. This was _his _fight, after all, a fight that _could _determine how he handled every guy like James for the rest of his life. I resolved that I would stay out of it, for now at least. But I'd keep my eye on the situation. I knew a bunch of ways to get this kid to back off without actually touching him, and if he pushed Seth to far, he was going to learn _exactly _what it felt like to be pushed by someone older, stronger and meaner.

We returned to the shelter in a much more sombre mood, but Seth quickly cheered up as he bottle-fed kittens with Angela by his side. I, on the other hand, couldn't stop thinking about today. First Bella, then Seth, and I had the dinner with Emmett and his wife later tonight. I just hoped I made a good first impression.

At five o'clock, I got a text to meet Emmett at a Mexican restaurant somewhere not far from my house. I drove Seth home and hopped in the shower. Remembering Emmett's advice not to wear anything 'to fancy' I went for a long-sleeved salmon dress shirt and dark grey slacks. Driving up to a parking lot close to the row of restaurants, I paid my ticket and headed inside. The place was nice, brightly coloured, and smelled delicious. My eyes hunted around for my large mentor, and I found him pretty quickly, but made no move to join him. Because I was absolutely astonished by who I was seeing beside him.

I was looking at a goddess. So stunning the woman looked like she'd walked right off the set of a movie about angels. She had crystal clear skin, lightly tanned with no blemishes or spots anywhere, brilliant blue eyes shining so brightly I could see them even from this distance. Light pink lips, a striking nose, gentle cheekbones and a sparkling pearly white smile.

But while all of that was indeed something to marvel over, it wasn't why I was staring, oh no. The reason I was staring was because this beautiful, otherworldly woman, was smiling and cooing at a little baby. A dark-haired, fair-skinned baby; dressed in pink, sitting in a high chair, mumbling gibberish and making grabby hands at Emmett.

_That fuck face. _

_He had a fucking _baby_?!_

"Edward!" I heard the traitor call out to me, and I ripped my eyes away from the toddler to its rat father, who was gesturing me over with a big ass grin on his stupid face. I snapped out of my shocked state and made an effort to plaster on a smile as Emmett and his wife stood to greet me.

"Edward, this is my lovely wife, Rosalie, and our beautiful daughter, Leah. Rose, this is Edward," Emmett introduced us. I shook Rosalie's hand, trying my hardest not to stray my eyes to the tiny person, or to full-on glare at her husband. Why had he never told me he had a kid? She looked about a year old, so he'd definitely had her before I met him. All those late-night talks on jobs and it never crossed his mind, not _once_? I knew he was private about his home life, especially around the guys at work, but _seriously_..?

"It's so nice to finally meet you, Edward. Emmett's told me so much about you." Rosalie greeted me pleasantly, but there was something guarded in her eyes, something that told me she might not have been as enthusiastic to make my acquaintance as I was hers. Nonetheless, I remained friendly and replied with a polite, "You too, I'm glad to meet you too. And your... baby." I couldn't help but throw accusatory eyes at Emmett, who caught my betrayal and only shrugged.

As we settled and ordered, we made civil conversation. Outside of being a stunningly gorgeous woman who looked like a goddess, I learned Rosalie also owned several salons around the city, which was quite successful in and of itself, but she'd also recently started a child-friendly fashion brand out of 'boredom' which seemed to be gaining success as she now sold her clothing in multiple stores around the city and even outside it. I was impressed with how intelligent and ambitious this woman was, but just couldn't help but sense a smidge of hostility every time she spoke to me. It was like she was testing me, scrutinising my every word and movement while we talked and ate our food. Emmett didn't seem to notice the passive-aggression, and simply stared the entire time like she was something he'd never grow bored of.

It was only halfway through our meal that I started to smell something a little less appealing then the nachos I'd been chowing down on.

"Oh, I think someone needs a nappy change," Rosalie sang, looking at her baby girl with adoration and a scrunched nose before going to get up.

"I'll do it, it's fine," Emmett volunteered, already out of his seat, and pulling a colourful diaper bag from beneath the table. "Are you sure?" Rosalie asked. "Yeah, you've had her for the past few weeks while you were visiting your mum, I think it's my turn. Come on little Leahbug, let's get you all nice and clean."

It was something of a hilarious sight, seeing a man as muscular and masculine as Emmett with a unicorn strewn diaper bag over one arm and a ketchup covered baby girl in the other. I wasn't the only one giving him strange looks as he talked gibberish to his excited daughter while walking to the changing area and out of sight.

"So, he didn't tell you about her, huh?"

My gaze immediately locked to the goddess whose smile had transformed from pleasant to cunning the moment Emmett had vanished. My brow furrowed in confusion.

"I saw your expression when you first walked in. Don't feel bad. Emmett's pretty protective, _especially _when it comes to family."

How strange, that her words sounded remarkably like a threat.

"I know that, I was just... taken a little off guard. How old is she?" I asked, trying desperately to shake the hostility I was getting from this gorgeous girl. I didn't know if I'd said or done anything to make her think I was untrustworthy, but I practically worshipped Emmett. I wanted to prove my worth to his wife.

"She's eighteen months. I took her to see my mother for a few weeks, just got back a day ago, which is why I'm guessing Emmett is so eager to spend time on diaper duty. I have to tell you, Edward, I was quite intrigued when Emmett told me he'd invited you to dinner. I've wanted to meet you for a long time."

My eyes widened as she said these words while munching on a taco. If she really wanted to meet me as Emmett has insisted, why was she coming off so hostile?

"Why?" I couldn't help but ask. She smiled coldly.

"Emmett talks about you all the time. And he's a very private man. He doesn't normally like discussing work, let alone a guy in his workplace. From what I understand, he recruited you into the organisation himself?"

I nearly choked on my cola. I had already suspected this woman knew what her husband did for a living - she didn't appear at all absent-minded after all - but for her to say it so casually... I shook my head, ridding my mind of awkward questions and deciding to put them on the back-burner for later.

"Uh... yeah. Emmett's been a great help. My family was way down on our luck, and we needed money really badly. I was looking everywhere for a job, but no one wanted someone with no work experience. He actually found me outside the seventh place that turned me down. I was... taking my frustrations out on a dumpster. He asked if I was alright and I don't know why, but... I ended up just spilling my entire life story to him then and there, even though he was a complete stranger. So he offered to get me a job, and... here I am. Great guy."

Her sapphire eyes seemed to twinkle upon hearing her husband's selfless deeds before retreating back to suspicion.

"And how are you finding it? The work? He told me you're now a guard for Mr Black himself. I have to say, that is fast progression if I've ever seen it. From what I know of Mr Black, he doesn't trust easily."

Her words... there was something slightly... off... about them. She knew what her husband did, and the type of man he worked for but... it didn't sound like Emmett had told her exactly what _I _did. Treading cautiously, I replied, "Yeah, um, it's... it's been challenging. I've had to... pretty much forget all the values I was raised on and just... work for the paycheck I'm given. But it's... better then grunt work, I suppose."

She cocked her head slightly to the side, perfectly trimmed eyebrows drawing together as though sensing I was holding something back, "Forget your values? What does _that _mean?"

I shrugged half-heartedly, not really thinking this an ideal setting to delve into my deep dark past. She didn't seem to appreciate my secrecy, because her perfect face twisted into the irritated scowl I believed she'd been masking since the moment she met me.

"Look, Edward, my apologies if I'm coming off as... intrusive, but I am... curious. You're the first person from Emmett's work I've met in a _long _time, and if Emmett trusted you enough to bring you around, not only me, but his _daughter _as well, there must be something about you that's _worth _knowing. I really wanted to meet you myself, to... take your measure, I suppose. You must understand, in this business, one can never be too careful. _Especially _when it comes to family."

"No, of course not-" I interrupted, eager to shut down any insecurities she had about me, and not wanting her to feel I was as untrustworthy as she clearly believed others in this organisation to be. "I owe Emmett my life, Rosalie. He saved me, and my family. I have a lot of respect for the man. So if you're worried about me... doing something that would cause him harm, you don't have to be."

And just like that with those few simple words, the aversion she'd been projecting seemed to promptly disappear. She visibly relaxed, like the possibility of my hurting Emmett was what she'd been worrying about all along. I didn't know why, I had only been with the organisation for half a year, and Emmett... he was second in command. There wasn't really much I could do to him, even if I _did _have malicious intentions.

"I'm sorry Edward, I really didn't mean to think badly of you, it's just... there was another guy who worked in the organisation that Emmett once trusted as much as he seems to trust you. And the man ended up... not being as great as Emmett believed him to be. I just wanted to make sure that I got the right vibe off of you. Emmett's no fool, but he can be reckless at times. You seem like a good person at heart and Emmett would never say so but... its the kind of trait he looks for when training new recruits. It's not about corrupting them with the kind of work he does, its about having guys with him he can trust. Guys he knows won't stab him in the back at the first sight of trouble. I think... he must have seen in you what Mr Black saw in him when _he _was first recruited."

"Which was what?" I asked eagerly.

She looked at me unendingly.

"Loyalty."

Ah, yes, the infamous loyalty. It must have been important to Emmett given how much he loved throwing the word around. It was a big deal for him, being loyal, and for the umpteenth time, I just couldn't help but wonder... how did Mr Black gain such loyalty _from him_?

Staring precariously in the direction Emmett had retreated I wondered... would his wife know the answer to that question? Would I be overstepping boundaries if I asked? Honestly, I was desperate to know. Emmett had always seemed like such a kind, genuine guy. He had a vicious side, there was no denying, but it didn't overshadow how much more eager he was to help people than hurt them. He helped me. He'd helped other guys _like _me. He _tried _to help Eric. I was just so curious... it was practically eating me alive.

But before I could decide whether or not to act on the conflicting impulse, she made the decision for me.

"Has Emmett ever told you _how _he was recruited into the organisation, Edward?" She asked as though seeing right through me, straight to my inner turmoil. I flushed a deep red at being so transparent. My eyes focusing on a brightly coloured waiter animatedly chatting to a couple a few tables down before turning back to the expectant woman.

"No. He hasn't. I've always wondered how a guy like him... but he hasn't," I admitted, tripping over my words. Her expression contorted into a rather sad, yet understanding, smile.

"That's... not surprising. He most likely wouldn't tell you, or anyone for that matter. Out of respect for me."

My emerald green met her sapphires, only to see a darkness lingering behind them like she was recalling an awful memory. It was rather odd, because her face stayed stuck in a placid smile, but her eyes... her eyes told a story of sadness and brutality.

What did Emmett joining the organisation have to do with her? Had they known each other _before _he was recruited? Emmett told me he had been in this business for seven years, and he was twenty-five, so...

Gah! I had so many questions! So many questions about everything and_ no one _was _ever _willing to answer! They say curiosity killed the cat, but a cat had nine lives. That was _more _than enough time to be curious.

Honestly, this conversation was making me frustrated. As charming as Rosalie was, I sensed she was just another mystery that I'd never get to the bottom of, and that irritated me because I had enough mysterious people casting tricks around me already. Bella being one of them.

I was stewing in my misfortune. Cursing my luck that I'd walk away from this dinner with yet more questions about my mentor and personal saviour, when her next words stunned me silly.

"But that's no reason why I can't tell you."

**AAA**

Later that night, I once again found myself completely unable to sleep, only this time, I was plagued with an entirely new set of tortures.

What Rosalie told me, honestly, had shocked a part of my innocence right out of me, innocence I hadn't even known I still possessed. I knew there was evil in this world. Heck, I worked for evil six days a week, but to sit at a food-ladened table, opposite a beautiful, sophisticated woman, hearing all the horrors she'd endured to make her the person she was today, it was... maddening.

And Emmett, _god _Emmett, I felt like I was seeing him in a whole new light. When he'd returned to the table after Rosalie recited her story, baby cradled in his arms and a massive smile plastered on his face, I honestly didn't know whether I wanted to hug him or punch him. I was so _conflicted_. It _baffled _me how the pair of them, Rosalie in particular, could have gone through all that, yet stayed so strong. Stayed together while everyone was trying to rip them apart. Loyalty. Isn't that what Mr Black had told me he valued the most? Well, now I understood _exactly _what loyalty looked like, in the pair of them, and knew exactly why Emmett would be loyal to the boss right to his very end.

_I looked at Rosalie, shocked. Did she mean it? Would she _really _tell me the secret I'd been dying to know since day one? I knew it had to be something major, because Emmett had gotten so angry the first time I'd asked. He'd basically snapped at me to mind my own business, and warned me _never _to pester him on the subject again. I never had, fearing his wrath as well as the loss of his friendship, but if his wife was willing to tell me then... who was I to refuse?_

_"Would you like to know Edward?" She asked with a sombre expression. I could only nod._

_"Emmett and I have been together since high school. We both came from a tiny little town on the edge of Alabama, the kind of town that has ten churches but no malls. Real conservative place. If you weren't a bible loving bookworm you were an anarchist, and that's _exactly _what Emmett was. He was two years older than me, but on my first day of high school, he was all over me. He begged me to go on a date with him but... I didn't really trust men. I had a... shall we say... _dysfunctional _relationship with my father. He was a very strict man who ruled the house, and I'd grown up watching my mother be beaten down by him. Never physically, at least not that I saw but... he was in charge. Of everything. And I knew... even back then... that I didn't _want _a relationship like that. So I resolved I wouldn't date anyone until I left that town for college. This, however, was not good enough for Emmett."_

_She grinned at the memory, a light in her eyes that almost overshadowed the darkness brewing there. Almost. _

_"He was relentless in his pursuit of me. He'd ask me out in classes, over the loudspeaker, even in front of the entire cafeteria. I always turned him down, but he never gave up. It wasn't that I didn't like him, it was that I didn't really believe _he _liked _me_. Emmett was a rebel. He lived on his own, didn't go to church, rode a motorcycle, all that jazz. I just couldn't fathom _why _he'd want such a conservative Christian girl who sang in a choir and made cookies for bake sales every Sunday. I thought he only wanted me as a trophy, so he could say he took my virginity then move on to the next girl, but I was so, so wrong."_

_The affection in her voice was potent, and I couldn't help but smile at the image of a shorter, younger, less muscled, less tattooed Emmett, chasing the good girl around their school like a lovesick puppy. It was an amusing visual, I had to admit. _

_"Well, eventually, he broke me down, and I agreed to a date. And it was the best date I'd ever had. There hadn't exactly been many but... he was just so... full of life. He represented freedom and spirit and all the things I'd been conditioned to think were wrong of me to want. I was always told I'd be a housewife and nothing more, but since the age of six, I _knew _I wanted more than that. I wanted to go to college, and build a career. I wanted kids and marriage to, but... the idea of living for nothing _but _that, wasn't appealing to me, at all. I wanted so much more than everyone expected of me, and Emmett, he _saw _that. He craved more to. He wanted to get out of that teapot town, explore the world, make a name for himself, and be more than the dirty black sheep everyone had labelled him. On our very first night, he made me a promise, that if he ever left that town, he would take me with him, and he melted my heart right there._

_"So, we started dating and we got a _lot _of attention as a couple. I was never one to get looks in the hallways, but when I was hanging off Emmett's giant arm it was kind of hard to ignore me. I honestly didn't think there was any harm in getting a little attention. But... I was wrong."_

_Her smile faded. Light happy memories twisting into wretched black ones. I stayed as still as possible, practically tipping the edge of my seat. What had happened to this woman?_

_"One day, after school, I was studying late in the library, as usual, when a member of the football team came and told me Emmett was waiting for me outside beneath the bleachers. I have no idea why, but I didn't question him. I followed him blindly, but when we got to the bleachers, Emmett wasn't there. But two other members of the football team were. I didn't even have time to ask what was going on. They pushed me to the ground. Stuffed something in my mouth. Held me down, ripped off my clothing and... and..."_

_She didn't need to finish her painful sentence. I gaped at her, appalled._

_"Well... I don't know how, but Emmett found us. And when he saw... what those boys were doing to me... something inside him just... _snapped_."_

_Her eyes were ice cold. _

_"He beat the shit out of them. Literally within an inch of their lives. Then he picked me up and rushed me to the hospital, and we filed a police report that night. The boys were found right where he'd left them, and they were arrested. And I wish I could say that it all ended rather easily... but that wasn't to be our fate."_

_Rosalie leaned back in her chair, her voice gravelly and sombre, gaze distant as though recalling the terror that night had inflicted upon her, but not as though she were still traumatized. Her lips were pursed and her nose scrunched up as though she were recounting __a mere annoyance. I couldn't fathom how anyone could go through something so horrible and not be completely catatonic. My horror must have been glaringly obvious because her strict expression relaxed into a gentle smile._

_"It's okay, Edward. It was a _long _time ago. I've made my peace with it now. I'm just... not really used to talking about it out loud."_

_"We can stop," I offered, wanting to hear the rest of her story, but not wishing my curiosity to cause her mental harm. In any case, she shook her head._

_"No. I'm alright. Really. Just... let me get it out, okay?"_

_I nodded silently. She continued as though she were uninterrupted._

_"It should have been an open and shut case. There was... clear evidence of what those boys had done to me. I was still underage, and I was... traumatized by what they did. Emmett couldn't even leave the room while the cops were taking my statement. I needed him there, or I'd be hysterical. He spent every day with me in the hospital as I recovered, missed so much school and work. But that was the least of our worries. _

_"As I said, it _should _have been an easy case, but those... boys... clearly didn't want to face the consequences of what they'd done. They claimed I was making it all up, denied every allegation of rape, and so the case went to trial. _

_"Now I didn't really think there was a chance they'd get off, but one of the boys, he was actually quite wealthy, at least by that towns' standards, and his father hired some... sleaze bag lawyer to represent him and his friends. And the first thing this lawyer did was sit with us in a room and make us an offer. He told me I should retract my _claim _that the boys had attacked me, and admit our encounter had been consensual, and in return, he'd _convince _the boys not to press charges against Emmett for nearly killing them. Emmett almost punched the guy, and we both pretty much screamed him out of the room. The asshole apparently didn't like that very much, because when we eventually did go to trial, his opening statement was to tell the judge and jury that _I _had actually been the one to seduce _them_. That I'd lured them behind the bleachers, that I'd given my body to all three of them willingly, and that when Emmett found us, he went mad with jealous rage, and tried to murder them. Then threatened me and forced me to tell the cops it was rape._

_"It was bullshit. Utter bullshit. But that town... they _worshipped _athletes, anything to bring attention to their pitiful school. And the church... they were not forgiving of women who had intercourse before marriage, never mind the circumstances behind it. Add to all of this the fact that my own father believed the lies that lawyer spread, and kicked me out of the house... and well... the town was rather split on who to believe. I was... shocked at just _how many people _thought _we _were the ones to blame. People who had known me since I was a baby, had seen me in church every Sunday, eaten cookies I'd baked for the community and praised me on what I 'good girl' I was, _glared _at me on the street and even claimed I was a whore. _

_"It was like, because I was with Emmett, my reputation was so tainted they genuinely believed I would willingly give my virginity to three boys behind the bleachers of our school, and of course, the lawyer was painting the boys as simple naive victims. Seduced by an evil woman and beaten by a cad. _

_"We were helpless, Edward. We had a court-appointed attorney who couldn't give a shit about us and only did the bare minimum so he could get paid. Meanwhile, the boys' lawyer was twisting the accounts of everyone who'd seen me that night, and he was getting away with it. _They _were getting away with it. They were going to get away with it, Edward. Those little shits were going to walk away from what they'd done, and Emmett was going to go to jail for attempted murder. We were both terrified. He wasn't afraid of prison, he was afraid of leaving me behind. Because he was all I had left and he knew... on some level, he knew, that if _he _was gone, by the time he got back, I would be too."_

_Her last words were said in a tortured whisper, no doubt reliving all those dark, lonely desperate thoughts. I resisted the urge to urge her on, and only sat in tense silence until she began to speak again. _

_"Well, suffice to say, the trial wasn't exactly going our way. I was so ashamed by what happened I could barely leave the house, just shut myself inside for days at a time; in pain, in the dark, with only my fear of how I'd go on if Emmett wasn't with me. He was frightened too, but he was trying not to show it. He wanted to be brave, for me. He always wanted to be exactly what I needed. I loved him so much, still do. The only person I think I've ever loved more is our daughter, and even then, he's a pretty close second," She said with a droplet of humour, before sinking back into her memories. _

_"Most of the town was against us. Emmett was being shunned at work and at school, since he was single-handedly responsible for crippling the football team and that was all those fuckers cared about. We were drowning, we had no one to turn to, and we thought it was only a matter of days before those boys were cleared of all charges and Emmett would go on trial for attempted homicide. If I'm being honest, Edward, more then once I actually considered taking that lawyers deal and dropping all charges so Emmett wouldn't go to jail. It was only Emmett that kept me from doing so. Despite the way things were going, he still had hope. Hope that a miracle would happen. And it's funny, because he was never the religious one, that was always me, but I felt like my faith had deserted me that night under those bleachers. I felt like he was foolish for having hope. But I should have known... my Emmett was no fool."_

_I held my breath as her face twisted. Not quite a smile but... I listened. _

_"One day, we got a phone call. It was from a guy neither of us had ever heard of. He called himself Jason Jenks, claimed to be a lawyer who worked in a city a few states over. He said he'd... come upon our case, and was interested. He offered to represent us, and told us he'd be coming to our home to discuss things. We were... gobsmacked, to say the least. We honestly didn't know what to think. When he came, Emmett questioned everything about him, thinking he might have been a trap that _boy's _father had organised, but he showed us all his credentials. He got his degree from Harvard, graduated with honours, had been a successful attorney for over fourteen years. Edward, I'm talking a pro. This man's hourly rate was more than the pair of us could scrounge together in a year. But he offered to represent us for free. When we asked him why, he said our case had touched him. That he believed me. And he was impressed with the pair of us. By our loyalty to one another._

_"That was really the first time we'd heard the word; loyalty. But he was right. I was a mess after what happened to me. Screaming in my sleep, afraid to leave the house, breaking down in fits of tears without a moments notice. I couldn't work, wasn't contributing to the rent, and all the responsibility just fell on Emmett's shoulders. I felt like ...any other man would have given up on me by then, but Emmett... he stayed with me. He was _loyal _to me. And that was what this mysterious man claimed to value over everything. So we took a chance, and retained him as our attorney. And Edward... what this man _did_..."_

_Her speech trailed off, and I was suddenly horrified that perhaps he really _had _been a fraud, and she was going to tell me those three boys _did _get away with what they did to her, but something in her expression made me pause. She'd been calm _and _emotional while recounting her tale, but now, the corners of her mouth seemed to quirk as her eyes brimmed with liquid wonder. She pinned me to my seat with that unwavering stare. She let out an abrupt laugh._

_"I don't know how he did it. How he managed to... He subpoenaed the boys' phone records. And what he found..._

_"Text messages. Dozens of them. They planned it, Edward. Planned it for months before it happened. They discussed where they'd do it, how they'd lure me there, how they'd keep me quiet, who would get a _turn on me_ first, everything. And the moment... the moment these messages were exposed to the jury, it was like the whole world tipped in our favour. Their lawyer tried to argue that the texts didn't mean anything. Just speculation from a bunch of bored teenage boys, but no one was buying his bullshit anymore. Those boys were sentenced to fifteen years in prison. _Fifteen years, _Edward. That was the _maximum _anyone had _ever _been sentenced for that crime in my county. I was... shocked. But nothing shocked me more than the looks on those boys faces when they finally realised they'd actually have to pay for what they'd done. They were screaming for their mothers as they were dragged out of the courtroom, and I swear, at that moment, it was like... a revelation. _

_"They weren't strong. They weren't powerful. They were pitiful. Just three pitiful little boys who thought they could hide behind their parents and their money for the rest of their lives while shamelessly hurting other people. And they were punished. Jenks stayed in town to wrap up the case, including Emmett's assault charge dismissal, and then he just... disappeared. Vanished as suddenly as he came. And that day... it was like a _huge _weight had been lifted. But as life goes, things are never perfect._

_"The families of those boys still shot us death glares every time they saw us, even knowing what was done to me, it was still all my fault in their eyes. I decided I couldn't go back to school, because by then, Emmett had barely graduated, and I couldn't stand the thought of being around all those people alone. My father didn't want me back in the house, even with my proven innocence, and my mother... well... she was a mouse. She'd never stand up to him, no matter what he did. We had proven our innocence, but we were still being shunned, and by that point, I knew it wasn't my fault. It was _them_. _They _were the problem. We both wanted out. But we had nowhere to go. No relatives to stay with outside of town. No person to turn to. We were barely scraping rent, there's no way we had enough to move away on our own dime, but we knew we couldn't stay. And then, just like last time, our miracle came with a phone call. _

_"It was Mr Jenks. We hadn't heard from him in months, not since the trial ended, but now he was calling us again. Calling us with a confession. He told us he'd actually been hired by a third party to take our case. A man he worked for regularly, and _he _was the one who'd been interested in us. He told us this man wanted to meet us, and gave us directions to the restaurant we were supposed to go that night without even waiting for our acceptance. We were both weary, we didn't know what to expect, but this man had saved us, so there was no way we weren't going. We drove out of town, walked into a little french restaurant hand in hand and there he was. Jacob Black."_

_I knew it. I just... knew it._

_"He wasn't that much older then us, I think that was what surprised us the most. But from the way he dressed, the way he carried himself, it was clear he had money, and power. That dinner, sitting opposite him, even with Emmett by my side... I've never felt so intimidated in all my life. But he wasn't _trying _to be intimidating. He didn't _need _to try. We were kids from nowhere Alabama, and he was obviously miles out of our league, but what shocked me the most was that... he didn't talk down to us, or treat us like a couple of kids who owed him something. He talked to us with respect, and when we eventually built up the guts to ask why he helped us, two strangers he'd never met, he said that word again. Loyalty. He said it was something he valued over everything else. He told Emmett that if he had been in his position, watching someone defile the one he loved, he would have done the exact same thing to those boys he did. No one had ever told Emmett that beating those boys within an inch of there lives was okay, much less a self-made millionaire in a suit, and I was ashamed of myself for not realising how much he needed to hear it. I think... I think it was that moment, Emmett grew unlimited respect for the man._

_"Mr Black told us that he knew how badly we must have wanted to get out of our town, so he made us an offer. He said he wanted Emmett to come and work for him in his city of residence, and in return, he would provide a house, cars, a handsome salary and most importantly, protection, for us and our future family. We had no idea what to say. We didn't even know what this man _did _for a living, but his offer... If it meant leaving that town in the dust and making something of ourselves, I was all for it. And Emmett, well, he was looking at the man who saved both of our lives. Who was responsible for getting justice for what they did to me. I think... even if I hadn't been on board, Emmett still would have taken it. I could already see the admiration in his eyes, the respect. The _loyalty_. And I think Mr Black saw it too. He knew that no matter what happened, Emmett would _always _be loyal to him, and he has been, ever since._

_"So, there you go. We moved down here, he moved up the ranks and now he's second in command. We've got a beautiful home, plenty of income, a gorgeous baby girl and... we're happy. I moved on from the trauma of what happened in that town, so much so I even made the choice to bring my baby girl back there to visit her grandmother. Emmett wasn't too fond of the idea, but... I'm strong enough now to face my demons... alone. And I'm not the only one. I know you're wondering how a guy as genuinely good as Emmett can have such an aptitude for his job but Emmett...he's always had a dark side, and I think Mr Black feeds it. But I don't think that's necessarily a _bad _thing. He's a good man, and I'll never hear anyone say anything different, but I think... that day... seeing what those boys were doing to me... it _snapped _something inside him. And I truly feel like... if he didn't have the work he did... to battle all those demons, they would have festered, and changed him into something I might not have been able to keep loving. _

_"So you see? Jacob Black didn't just save our lives, he saved our _souls_. I know how it sounds, and believe me, I know he's no saint but we owe him everything. And that's why Emmett will never betray him. Because he _is _loyal. He's the most loyal man I know." She finished with a smile. _

My mind was a mess when Emmett returned, processing everything his wife had divulged. Her story was horrible, there was no denying, and I respected Rosalie immensely. Anyone who could go through something like that and come out the other side stronger, confident, and willing to face the world with a smile deserved the utmost admiration. And as for Emmett, well, mystery solved. He served the boss unwaveringly because he not only saved his life, but he saved his _wife_. It was clear how much he loved her, how much they both loved each other, and I honestly did believe, just as Rosalie did, that without Mr Black, they wouldn't be together right now. But there was just one final question.

With everything Rosalie had gone through at the hands of those three evil boys, did she know about Bella?

* * *

**So... what do you think? Are you enjoying the story so far? How do you like how the story is progressing and what would you like to see happen in the future? Please take the time to leave a review, as it always means a lot. Until the next chapter, see you guys. **


	12. Restricted Freedom

**Chapter Twelve: Restricted Freedom**

Monday rolled around, and I hadn't heard anything from Emmett. Unsure of whether I was actually needed into work, or if Bella was still being 'punished', I woke up early just in case, and sat in my room twiddling my thumbs until the phone finally rang.

Making my way to the boss's estate, I wondered why he wanted to talk to me personally. I hadn't been given a reason, only that I was to come to his office to receive further instructions. Honestly, I was quite a bit more nervous about seeing Emmett then the boss at that moment.

After Rosalie told me their story, I spent the whole of Sunday thinking about it. How a town could be so collectively biased. How a father could be so hateful. How three young boys could be so cruel. It pained me to think of two scared kids going through something like that, having no one to turn to and not knowing who to trust. If Mr Black hadn't gotten involved, would Emmett have gone to prison? Would Rosalie have ever gotten justice? It almost hurt to admit I already knew the answer to both questions. And so, most likely, did Emmett, which undoubtedly explained his unwavering loyalty to the man.

But just how deep did his loyalty really run?

My admiration for Emmett hadn't changed. He was still my mentor. My saviour. My sire. I respected him so much for all he'd done it was near impossible _to _criticise him, but what other choice did I have? After what happened to Rosalie, how could he, in good conscience, justify helping Mr Black keep Bella captive? How did he live with himself?

_Probably about as well as you do._

I internally cringed, knowing it was true. I was just as much to blame for Bella's captivity as any of them. And I hated myself more than any of them for it.

Switching off the blaring music that hadn't drown my worries _at all_, I drove through all the rigid security, parked my car and headed inside, hurriedly passing men and maids to get to the boss's office. I knocked.

"Enter."

Obeying nervously, I had enough sense of mind to really appreciate the decor this time. Like everything else in this house, it was grand; with black brick walls lined with books, impressive windows and abstract artwork, dark stained wood flooring and noble furniture. It was sleek, modern and reflected the man's wealth brilliantly. He was sitting behind his large mahogany desk, just like last time, only unlike last time, we were all alone.

"Edward, sit, we have some things to discuss." He ordered, beckoning me forward without moving his eyes from his top-of-the-line laptop. I hurriedly followed his directions and fidgeted in the scroll winged leather armchair, waiting patiently for his attention to be on me.

"From tomorrow, your duties are going to change," He announced out of nowhere. My jittery heart all but froze. _What?_

"What do yo- I mean... p-please elaborate, sir. Will I... will I no longer be guarding Bella?" I asked carefully, an unexplained wave of panic seizing me at the thought. As if sensing my turmoil, he pinned me down with his infamous glare.

"No, that part of your job will remain the same; however, from tomorrow, she will be allowed outside the house, and so your job is about to become infinitely more challenging. Your phone," He commanded, without a moments breath. I was still processing all he'd said before I realised he had his hand out expectantly. Bewildered, and full of questions, but not dumb enough to deny him, I hastily fished my ancient flip-phone from the crowded depths of my jacket pocket and handed it over with an embarrassed grimace. Somehow, the visual of my tiny cheap unbranded mobile just didn't sit right in the palm of this wealthy larger-than-life man. But it didn't sit in his palm for long. After giving my antique a look of distaste did he place the thing centre to his desk, pick up a heavy paperweight and smash down hard, shattering it to pieces.

_What the-?!_

I just sat there, gaping, completely dumbfounded at the chunks of metal and plastic that was once my phone. Raising shocked eyes from the mess, I watched as he pulled a sleek shiny new mobile out of his desk drawer and handed it out to me, eyes urging me to take it. I did so hesitantly, afraid the paperweight would end up on my fingers if I wasn't fast enough.

"It has a tracker installed, Emmett's work number and my personal number are both on speed dial and it has a personalised app that, if activated, will send back up to your location immediately," I nodded numbly, still reeling from all that had happened in the last thirty seconds.

"The bill will be paid through a work account, so you don't have to worry about that, but you are not to give the number out to anyone. Only your family and a select few here are to have access to it. If something happens, or you suspect someone may be following you, call. If Bella gets hurt, even if it's a simple sprain, call. If she wants to talk to me, or do something I have not already given her permission for, call. If my personal line is unavailable, contact Emmett. One of us _will _pick up. If anything _does_ happen, even if it's seemingly insignificant, do not waste any time trying to justify a phone call. Bella's safety will be your priority at all times, is that clear?" He demanded as if he were not dropping bombshell after bombshell on me without leaving any time to recuperate. How did she go from being punished one day to being let free of the manor the next? What was this going to mean for me? How drastically would my job really change? I took a deep breath.

"Yes sir, I understand. If I may ask..?" I trailed off, waiting for permission. He gave me a stiff nod.

"What exactly does Bella _do _outside the house?" It was something I genuinely _did_ want to know, and probably the _only_ question I _could _ask without consequence. What _could _she do; with no friends, no family, no job and everything she ever needed in the manor? If her safety was really of such great importance, why would he let her out, to begin with?

Mr Black's left eye twitched, his mouth drawing down in an irritated scowl. I practically trembled before his disdain, really really hoping it wasn't directed towards me.

"According to what _dear _Eric used to report, she likes to volunteer at food banks and homeless shelters, enjoys the central library even though my own is vastly superior and often explores the local markets though she hardly ever buys anything. And that's another thing: if she sees something she likes, even if she insists you not, simply purchase it and the money will be reimbursed to you later, but under no circumstances are you to hand her any currency of her own. The little minx is nifty, and she'll try anything to get out from under your sight, but I can trust you to keep her under control out there, can't I, Edward?" The question was more like a threat. I knew better not to do anything but nod.

"Very well then. You start tomorrow. I suggest you familiarise yourself with the phone and sync it to your car. Oh, and you'll need some additional supplies with you, just in case," He said, opening another drawer and ferreting around inside it. I strained my neck to see what he was doing.

"Supplies, sir?"

Mr Black grinned, before tossing a small brown sack onto the desk.

"Just in case."

**AAA**

The next day, I was ready. New phone in a rock hard protective case, synced to my Toyota in case of emergencies. Card, keys and cash poised for action. Bag of 'supplies' tucked away in my dashboard... I was all set.

Pulling up to the manor at exactly nine in the morning, I didn't even need to leave my car. Through the front window, I saw Bella dressed in simple jeans and a light green t-shirt, hair up in a messy bun, practically buzzing with excitement beside a very amused Mr Black. The second she saw me, she bounded forward, only to be restrained by a large hand gripping her delicate arm. Mr Black grinned, spoke, then bent to kiss her soft pink lips. She didn't exactly look like she was enjoying it, but didn't pull away. Yet the second he released her, she bolted, throwing open the passenger door and quickly settling inside. She was _bouncing_, and I almost laughed at how genuinely happy she looked, happier then I thought I'd _ever_ seen her. Her joy was infectious, and I flashed her a smile before cheerfully asking,

"So, where to first?"

**AAA**

"Are you sure about this place?" I asked uncertainly, looking around the run-down neighbourhood with shady buildings, empty streets and roads so full of potholes they nearly murdered my tyres. I was tempted to simply corral her back into the car and flee, but she was insistent, very clear in her directions and practically buzzing with excitement.

"Yep, now c'mon let's go!"

My eyes were darting everywhere, frantic, as she led me to a small warehouse amidst our suspicious surroundings. I was tense as hell as she walked right past the open entryway, gesturing me to follow. My heart raced as I rushed in behind her, part of me believing she was leading me to a trap. Why did she want to come here? Of all places, _here_? It looked abandoned, yet she strolled leisurely through the dingy hallways with such confidence and comfort I felt like a coward for being so cautious. I stayed close, stalking her until she stopped before a large red metal door. There was definitely noise coming from behind it, and I couldn't stop from tensing as she enthusiastically slid the door open.

I immediately understood why the streets were empty.

The room was packed. It was like a school cafeteria, with dozens of people on long food benches; eating, talking and laughing. From kids to couples to old folks in wheelchairs, they were everywhere. And then I heard a shout.

"Isabella!" Several male voices rang clear over the din and the next thing I knew her tiny body was being enveloped by three tall, lanky boys. I fought the urge to pull out my pistol as they immediately cocooned her, holding so tightly she almost disappeared. But Bella didn't look the slightest bit distressed. No, in fact, she beamed.

"Oh gosh, I missed you guys so much!" She squealed, squeezing them all in an eager embrace. They happily obliged.

"Where have you been, loca? We haven't seen you in months! And who's this? Another bodyguard from that over-protective man of yours? What happened to the old one?" One of them screamed like an excited child. He had long black hair, simple brown clothing and tribal tattoos on his arms and shoulders. In fact, they all did. They looked like brothers, with their identical youthful features, coconut coloured skin and warm copper eyes. Bella smiled at the hyperactive one endearingly, before reaching out to softly pat his arm.

"Calm down Embry, I've just been a little... busy, lately. I'm sorry I couldn't stop by or call, but I'm here now. Oh, and this is Edward. Edward, this is Embry, Jared and Quil, they all work here and their father owns the food bank. How is he, by the way? He feeling any better after surgery?"

You ever get the feeling like you're an uninvited guest at a party? And everyone else is having fun and laughing while you just stand awkwardly in the corner waiting for your chance to be noticed? Yeah, that was me.

I simply shuffled uncomfortably off to the side, about as useful as a plant or a plank of wood, as Bella was immediately embraced by the crowd, some just as pleased to see her as the boys had been. Afterwards, she insisted on joining the brothers, helping prepare and serve food for the grateful masses while chatting animatedly, asking questions and carefully dodging theirs. It was clear from their chemistry the boys saw Bella as something of a little sister, which was a good thing I supposed, since I was certain boss wouldn't be too thrilled to hear men were flirting with her. I was also sure, given their happy expressions and carefree attitudes, they had no idea of Bella's _real _situation. After eavesdropping on their conversations, I got the impression they believed Bella was in relations with a wealthy man, who had simply sent me along as security, in order to keep her safe. They had no idea that was only _part _of my job.

I was getting strange looks from everyone who walked by me, as I clearly stood out like a sore thumb in my suit and tie. From what I gathered, this place was an open kitchen of sorts, somewhere everyone could come, eat and socialise without charge. A few looked just like those three boys, but there were others as well, many who appeared to have come right off a rough night on the streets, and received their food with the gratitude of one who hadn't eaten in months. It seemed this place was something of a shelter, a sanctuary, all owned by the boys' father who, from what I gathered, had suffered a heart attack recently, and was bed-bound, leaving the brothers to take over and run everything on their own. And from what I saw, they were doing a fantastic job. It seemed like a nice place, with caring people all enjoying each others company, but as great as the atmosphere was, my eyes never strayed from Bella for long.

When Mr Black had mentioned she enjoyed volunteering, he'd said it with such disdain, yet the girl had never looked happier. She cheerfully laughed at the boys inside jokes and made friendly conversation with the hungry men and women who pushed their tray in front of her section. She seemed so genuinely content to be here, to _talk _to people, it made me wonder why she purposefully shut herself off from everyone in the manor.

Even as the day progressed, her smile never faded. She helped clean plates and sweep up mess with all the folks who had gotten free food. No one was demanding or pushy, or lazing around watching everyone pick up after them; it was like this place was one big community. Somewhere everyone looked after everyone. It was...strange to see in a city like this, but it was heartwarming, nonetheless.

After dinner had been served and tidied away, we had to say our goodbyes. Bella squeezed those boys mercilessly tight, promising to be back very soon. The three brothers seemed genuinely sad to watch her go, but were so goofy and excited to be with her I had to concede I understood her affection for them, and this place. While I hadn't exactly had as much fun as she had, it kind of made up for it, seeing her so cheerful. It was a pleasant change. One I could definitely grow used to.

"So, they seem nice. How long have you known them?" I asked, after finally coxing her into the car.

She met my curiosity with a delighted smile, "For a year now, at least. Eric and I came across the shelter by accident one day. Those boys are really special. They take care of so many people and now their father. They're really the only people in this city I can call friends."

Ouch, that hurt a little, even though I knew it shouldn't have. We weren't friends. But still, what made those boys so worthy of affection when she practically shunned everyone else?

"Do they know? About-"

"About Jacob?" She finished, her grin immediately souring. "No. I'd never tell them."

"Why?" I asked stupidly. She let out a humourless little laugh.

"Because if they knew, they'd try to help. And they wouldn't stand a chance."

Yes, well... that shut me up.

Things were uncomfortably silent after that exchange, and I mentally kicked myself for letting my interest ruin her good mood, but I just couldn't help myself. I had so many questions. Questions that had been festering for months. From how she came to be in Mr Black's possession, all the way up to why he had suddenly decided to allow her freedom. Did Mr Black know about her 'friends'? Was she even _allowed, _friends? It was an awful question, but one I had to ask in all seriousness. Bella often acted cold to everyone she came across, even some maids and cooks who made a conscious effort to be civil with her. Why did she push those people away if companionship was what she craved? Was she protecting herself? Or perhaps, protecting them?

My inner musings were cut short when my new ringtone blasted through the loudspeakers. With an unpractised hand, I hastily leaned forward and pressed the 'answer call' button flashing on my car's smart screen.

"Edward!"

My heart immediately dropped.

"Seth? What's wrong?" I demanded, panicked by his clear urgency.

"Edward, mum passed out! She was only out for a minute but I'm worried something might be wrong and she won't let me call an ambulance! I know you're at work, but what do I do? She won't listen to me!"

I didn't even think, just shot my eye to the driver side mirror and rapidly U-turned, narrowly avoiding an accident. "Edward!" Seth yelled as he no doubt heard the honk of angry drivers and screamed profanities from my half-open window. Bella was wide-eyed as I floored the gas and sped towards my house.

"Don't worry Seth, I'll be there in ten minutes. Just stay with mum and make sure she's alright, alright?" I told him soothingly, while barely keeping it together. What if something was wrong with her? What the fuck was I going to do?!

"Okay. Please come quickly Ed, she looks really pale!" He begged. My fists strangled the steering wheel.

"I'm coming. See you in ten." I reassured him before promptly disconnecting the call. I couldn't risk him hearing what was going to happen next. In seven minutes and eighteen seconds, I came screeching into my driveway, then without a second thought bashed my fist against the dashboard. The little compartment sprung open with an audible pop, and I rummaged around before quickly pulling out one of Mr Blacks provided 'supplies'.

"You've got to be kidding me!" Bella shrieked, appalled by what she was seeing. She squished herself into the passenger side door, as far away from me as she could get. Gripping the handcuffs tightly, I met her outrage with a strength I didn't know I possessed.

"Am I going to need these?"

Her deep brown eyes flashed with understanding, then uncertainty. It looked like she was calculating all the pros and cons, trying to decide if she could use this inopportune moment to her advantage. My body was buzzing, practically begging me to get inside and see if mum was okay, but I couldn't risk Bella running off. Little patience left, I yelled, "Am I going to need these, yes, or no?"

Her conflict lasted a moment more before ultimately shaking her head. Shoving the handcuffs back into the dash I hurriedly staggered from the car, "Let's go then."

I nearly broke my key in my haste to get through the front door. The second it shut, Seth came bounding down the hallway, looking worried and frazzled as he sweat and cried.

"Oh, Edward, thank god! You have to talk to mum, she won't listen to me!"

"Hey, hey Seth, it's alright. I'll talk to mum," I soothed, placing a comforting hand to my baby brother's shoulder. He bobbed his head up and down before catching sight of the girl stood uncomfortably behind me.

"Who is she?" He asked in a strangled voice, hastily hiding his tears. I didn't have time for lofty explanations.

"This is Bella. She works with me. Can you please take her into the living room and keep her company until I come back?" I tried my hardest to keep my voice neutral as I turned to stare daggers at Bella. I didn't want her saying anything about the true nature of my work, but I also didn't want to risk leaving her alone. My eyes were both pleading and warning as I stared her down.

"Um, sure. It's- it's nice to meet you, Bella. The living rooms this way. Would you like a drink or something first?"

I watched anxiously as she paused before gently shaking her head, politely declining Seth's offer and allowing him to lead her away. I stood stiff and uncommitted for a second longer, before bolting down the hallway towards my mother's room.

I practically burst through her bedroom door, much to her chagrin. She jumped from her place on the bed, immediately muting the television and hoisting herself into a sitting position against the many pillows. My eyes scanned every inch of her, frantically searching for injury or anything out of place. Seth was right, she was incredibly pale and the black circles that often decorated her eyes were deeper, darker and framing clear irritation. Before I could say a word, she beat me to the punch.

"Edward, what are you doing here? Don't tell me you left work because of this."

I gawked incredulously.

"Mum, Seth said you passed out! And now you're refusing to go to the hospital? What if it's something serious?" I practically shrieked. She looked at me disapprovingly.

"Edward, it's nothing, really. I felt too sick to eat this morning, so I was lightheaded. I got up to make a sandwich and lost my balance and fell. Seth overreacted. He shouldn't have called you."

"He's only trying to make sure you're alright, mum. And of course he called me, he was worried and you were refusing to let him call an ambulance! Who else was he _supposed_ to call?"

"Edward," She said my name in a classic 'mum' tone, staring me down. "I'm fine, honestly. I just needed to get some food in me. There's no need to take time away from someone who might actually need it, for something so simple."

"Simple? Mum, you passed out! And you terrified Seth! This isn't the time to be stubborn!" My outrage clearly startled her, as disbelief and doubt flashed across her tired face. I watched her closely, then in horror, as her bottom lip began to tremble. Her stern glare melted as her loving eyes rapidly filled with tears.

"Mum, what's wrong?" I questioned gently, guilt swiftly overwhelming me. I didn't mean to make her cry.

"I'm afraid," She sniffled. Instinctively, I leaned over and tenderly squeezed her hand as she used her other to dab at her tears, "I've been feeling so much weaker lately. More time spent in bed, waking up exhausted. It's exactly how I felt before my first round of chemotherapy, and that last round near crippled me. I'm afraid, that if I go to the hospital, they'll tell me somethings wrong. I don't want to leave you two, not like your father. I can't bear the thought of you boys being all alone." She sobbed.

I felt like crawling into bed and weeping right along beside her, her despair hurt me so. But she needed me to be strong right now. Putting on a brave face, I coughed the lump out of my throat before speaking in a reassuring tone. "I understand mum, but things will only get worse if you continue ignoring your symptoms. Seth and I, we need you to be well. So, if not for your sake, then for ours, _please_. We can all go together, but you can't bury your head in the sand and hope it all just goes away. That never works." I lectured softly. She smiled sadly. She broke my heart.

"You're so grown up now, Edward. Always taking care of your family. Part of me thinks that if I did pass, you two would be just fine on your own. You don't even need me anymore."

I had to scrunch my face to keep from crying. "Mum, I'll _always _need you. And so will Seth. But we need you _healthy_."

"Alright, alright," she relented with a heavy sign, slowly moving to stand. I was just about to assist her into her chair, so relieved she was listening to me, when the _slight_ problem of my _guest_ stopped me.

"Wait," I squealed, causing my mother to freeze in fear. I grimaced apologetically. "Not now. I need to go back to work, but I'll be back in an hour and then we'll all go to the hospital together." I compromised, knowing full well I needed to get Bella back to the boss before I dealt with anything else. Fuck, I had almost forgotten she was here. I hoped she hadn't said anything damning to Seth.

Mum sagged back against her pillows.

"Of course, your work is more important. We'll wait for you."

I leaned down and pressed a small kiss to her pale clammy forehead.

"You and Seth will always be more important than work. I'll be quick, I promise."

Leaving my mother under a heavy fog of fear, I rushed to the living room, only to be met with the surprising sight of Bella and Seth laughing quietly. The laughter died as soon as they saw me.

"Well?"

I took a deep breath, "She's agreed to go to the hospital. I need to take Bella home first, then we'll all go together."

Seth let out a cry of relief before flashing me a grateful grin. Bella, on the other hand, clearly comprehended what I'd said, but I silently implored her not to say anything until we were somewhere private. We left, but not before Seth shocked me by giving Bella an unexpected hug. Only once we were buckled in did she ask, "Are you really taking me back _now_? I've still got two more hours left."

"I know, Bella, but please, just this once. My family _needs _me. I need to be with them. Please, just let me take you back without a fuss." I begged.

She looked like she wanted to say something scathing. The words literally right on the tip of her tongue. But she seemed to think better of it and swallowed her contempt, turning abruptly to face the window and leaving her back to me.

I took that as acceptance.

Speeding my way to the estate, we were halfway there when she turned around again, "Your mother, is she alright?"

I nearly crashed the car at the abrupt inquiry. I didn't really know how to answer. I wasn't even certain I _had _an answer.

"She's... I'm sure she'll be fine." I replied stiffly, resisting the urge to spill my dismay all over her. We weren't friends. I doubted she would even care.

"Your brother seems to be worried. I remember Jacob mentioning her chemotherapy. Is it cancer?"

"That's none of your business!" I sharply sneered. The look on her face said everything.

I was an asshole.

I hadn't meant to snap, I was just afraid. Afraid there might actually be something wrong. I had to be brave in front of my family but... the thought of losing her...

I'd always been closer to my dad, he was my rock, but now that mum was all I had, I realised just how much I _did_ need her, and how much I'd always taken needing her for granted. She was the constant in my life I just couldn't lose. She gave me the strength to keep going, inspiration to keep fighting just like she fought every single day since she got sick. I needed her. If she died...

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it. You're right, she does have cancer. She was diagnosed-"

"I don't care." She cut me off in a bland, monotone voice, shifting back towards the window, completely dismissing me.

_Fuck_.

Nothing more was said as we made it back to the manor. I would shoot her occasional glances only to catch her gazing at the city with the same look of longing she always gave the outside world. Upon seeing Bella sitting stone-faced in the passenger seat, the guards allowed me by without any rigorous security checks. Parking near the entrance, I was about to get out when she practically leapt from the car.

"I can make my own way from here. I'll tell Jacob you had an emergency if he asks. Go and be with your family, Edward."

I had no response as she slammed the door shut and hastily walked away. So I did exactly as she told me and drove home, only thinking of my family.


	13. Building Trust

**Chapter Thirteen - Building Trust**

Mum was fine.

The doctor concluded that it had, in fact, simply been a case of mild malnutrition, and sent us away with a light scolding and the reassurance that everything was on track and her next cycle of chemotherapy would take place in two weeks time.

I was relieved, we all were. But the moment I knew mum was okay, my thoughts reverted right back to Bella.

I was afraid, after how I treated her, and ruined her first day out of the manor after months of being captive inside it, she would go right back to hating me. That the truce we had forged after the trauma of the ball was now shattered, and I was once again back to square one.

And surprisingly, I was correct. On the second day, she didn't look nearly as excited as she had on the first, and while she was polite, there was nothing beyond that. No smiles, no friendly greeting, no easy conversation, nothing.

Honestly, I had expected nothing less. I'd threatened her with handcuffs and talked to her so coldly. I treated her like a prisoner, and I was certain she wouldn't forgive me for it. Even the brothers at the foodbank seemed to sense her hostility and were keeping me at arm's length just as much as she was. All of this, because I was worried about my mother and had no one to talk to. Maybe it was time I got some friends of my own.

It was the fourth day, and after sixteen gruelling hours of her barely acknowledging my existence, I was determined that this day, I would make things right. I just wanted her to be happy again. To not have this tense awkward enmity looming over us every time we were in the same room. Today, I would make her smile. I would make her forgive me. No matter what.

Arriving brisk and early, I entered the mansion with determination. Now that I was guarding her around the city, Bella would typically be dressed and ready before I came to collect her. I had her schedule memorised, and knew by this time, she'd be either eating, or just finishing breakfast, so I headed in that direction, only to be met with a shrill, quite unpleasant nasally voice yelling,

"Hello? Do you even understand English?! Get off your ass and help me! I'm not going to do everything just because I'm new! You need to help me clean! If you don't, I'll go straight to Mr Black. He hired me personally, and he would not be happy with you!"

Turning the final corner into the kitchen, I was met with Bella sitting at the island, long hair down, white t-shirt with a grey cardigan and skinny black jeans, just casually munching on a bowl of her favourite cereal, while a young woman in a maid's uniform stood cross-armed and defensive near the sink, looking down her nose at her. Her face was crumpled in a scowl as her demands went unanswered.

"Seriously? You're just going to sit there? I know I can't be expected to clean this whole kitchen by myself! It's only my second day! Don't think that because I'm new you can make me do all the work while you sit on your ass and watch! Get up and help me now!"

Okay so... this girl clearly had no clue who she was talking to. And obviously hadn't been informed that talking to Bella like that could earn her a one-way ticket to the basement. Briefly, I wondered if her and Eric would get along, but quickly dismissed the malicious idea. Even though she was acting like a brat, she may be simply ignorant. I decided to intervene before things got out of hand.

"What's going on here?" I asked, masking my confusion as I marched into the room. Bella shifted to look at me, before giving a half shrug and turning back to her cereal. This new girl, however, had the complete opposite reaction. She stopped yelling long enough to target her hostility towards me, before a look of stunned shock overcame her features. Her pupils dilated and her teeth bit her glossy bottom lip. Her glassy dazed stare lingered long enough to be creepy. Why was she looking at me like that?

"And who are you?" She asked, tone transforming from whiny to breathless, as though she'd just run for miles. She batted her thick globby eyelashes and twirled a stray strand of dry dyed hair between her manicured fingers. If she was trying to look cute, it was not working at all.

"I'm a guard." The girl's shoulders immediately slumped, as though disappointed by my honesty. Was she expecting I'd be someone important? Hoping, perhaps? Realising I'd get nothing out of her, I turned to my charge for answers. "Bella, what's happening?"

She sounded a little _too_ amused as she replied, "No clue. I told her I don't work as a maid here, but she refuses to believe me. She insisted I help her clean the kitchen; well, more like demanded. So I told her to wait until I finished eating. Then she started yelling. So now I'm not helping at all. Morning Edward, how's your day been so far?"

I coughed back laughter at her blasé response. She acted like she couldn't give a shit about this girl. And the girl clearly wasn't taking it well. She scoffed.

"Yeah right, don't try to fool me! Maria told me the only women employed in this house are maids and cooks, so what are _you _suppose to be? A _guest_? In _those _clothes? I don't think so! Just get up and help me! My brother works for Mr Black, one of his most prestigious men, so I'm practically a manager already. In fact, I should call him down here so he can make _you _do all the work while _I _sit and watch. Better yet, I think I might just take my complaint to Mr Black directly. He hired me himself, you know. He thinks _very _highly of me. I'm sure he'd punish you for slacking off, so if I were you, I'd get up and start cleaning. And don't think you're sticking me with all the hard jobs either! I'll sweep and dust, _you_ can do the rest!"

Okay, I took it back, she wasn't ignorant, this girl was nuts. Who the fuck did she think she was, commanding people on her second day? I was practically shiting myself on my second day. I would have taken orders from anyone, with how afraid I was. But this girl? This girl clearly had a problem accepting authority. She acted like she'd never worked a day in her life and clearly believed this job was beneath her. One had to wonder how someone like this was hired in the first place, but I couldn't really bring myself to care very much. Not wanting to endure any more of her crazy, I turned around and calmly asked, "Bella, are you ready?"

Nodding her head, she hopped off the barstool and took her bowl to the sink to wash up. The woman's demeanour instantly changed from outrage to smug.

"Good. _Finally_, you're doing _something _useful. Now Maria gave me a list of chores that need to be done before the chefs come to cook dinner. I'm sure you won't mind doing most of them, since it's only my second day. Here," She said, practically shoving the page-long list of neatly typed script into Bella's idle hand. Bella looked at it, then the girl, then placed the list on the countertop and walked out of the door without another word.

"What the- come back here! What are you doing just standing there, bring her back!" She shrieked, stomping her foot like a bratty child. I was tempted to tell her just how badly she fucked up, but thought it would be more amusing to see how this played out. Shooting the girl a sly grin, I mockingly jeered, "You had better get started on that list, because Bella most certainly won't be helping you. Have a pleasant day."

The look on her face as I strutted away, was priceless.

**AAA**

"Oh, thank you, young man. I must say, you are cute as a bug's ear. If only I was fifty years younger," the elderly woman in a floral nightdress praised me with a smile before leaving the food line and hobbling her way to a bench with her meal.

My ears turned pink as the boys howled with laughter.

"I think Ms Ewig likes you." Quil teased, wagging his eyebrows while the others outright chuckled. Embry pouted, "that's not fair, it took her _forever _to warm up to _me_!"

Bella leaned up and patted his head mockingly. I couldn't help but grin.

"Thanks for helping out Edward. We _really _appreciate it," Jared praised, as the rush of hungry mouths finally relented and we were all given a grateful moment to breathe.

The shelter had been extremely popular today, so much so the happy, cheerful brothers I had grown accustomed too had quickly deteriorated into panic as they fussed about not having enough food or supplies to make it through the day. It was the end of the month, and they were low on groceries and money. As they meticulously counted how many meals they had vs how many mouths they needed to feed, their disheartenment had become too much to bear. They scolded themselves in front of Bella and I, saying how they should have rationed better and now, because of them, some people were going to go hungry. It took me aback, how much they _genuinely cared_ and I could tell by the look on Bella's face, she was devastated for them. It was when Quil had mentioned not having enough money for any more supplies until the next day, that I had seen my opportunity.

_"I'll pay for it." I volunteered, causing all eyes to flash towards me._

_"No, Edward, thank you. That's really generous of you but we couldn't ask you to do that. We'll just have to make the portions smaller for today." Jared reasoned, while the others nodded behind him. I shook my head, stepping away from the corner for the first time in days and walking over to them._

_"No, guys, really. What you're doing here is amazing, and I'd be more than happy to donate to the cause. Just give me a list of everything you need and I'll drive to the store and be back as soon as possible. I'm sure Bella wouldn't mind joining me, would you Bella?" I asked pointedly, letting her know there was no way I'd leave her behind. She looked reluctant, deep brown eyes cool and calculating, before finally nodding in consent. So after a few more minutes of persuasion, the boys relented and on the road, we went._

_We ran around the store like hunting hyenas, grabbing everything we needed. I even took the liberty of throwing in some extra, since the list Quil had written was suspiciously short. I got they didn't want to take advantage of my generosity, but I'd offered, and I wanted to make sure they had _everything _they needed. _

_Bella and I filled two carts full of food. Including several boxes of candy, just so all those unfortunate people could have a little treat before going back to the streets. The total came to little over five hundred dollars, and even though I knew that _technically_, I _could_ have expensed it, I didn't want to. With the kind of money I was earning now, the _least _I could do was pay forward my good fortune. Even Bella seemed grateful, which while admittedly hadn't been my goal, I had to concede was an added bonus. _

_As we made our way back to the shelter, she spoke her first sincere words she had to me in days._

_"Thank you." She said simply, flashing me a fraction of a smile before turning back towards the window. My lips quirked right up. Even though it wasn't much, it was more than I deserved and I drove the rest of the way with a stupid grin on my face, pleased I'd done _something_ right in her eyes for once. _

The boys had been waiting for us, and looked shocked at just how much food we'd managed to stuff in the boot of my car. They were about as thankful as anyone could be as they helped unload it all and carry it through the small warehouse. Feeling inspired by their giving natures, I didn't hesitate to volunteer to assist them further, shedding my suit jacket and stepping behind one of the buffet pallets. Now I wasn't going to lie, I couldn't cook for shit, but I _could_ put ready-made meals on peoples plates. So that's exactly what I did.

And the longer I was there, the more relaxed they seemed to become. I wasn't surprised by their misinterpretations, since all I'd done for the past few days was stand in a corner and brood, but all of them, even Bella, seemed to warm up to me the more I tried to help.

I was honestly in awe. A lot of these people seemed to have such difficult lives, homeless in a city like this was a rough way to live. There were even kids who looked like they'd had a harsh few years, but everyone tried their hardest to smile and be there for each other. Even the ones who were obviously more well-off took the time to socialise and happily handed the brother's donations while asking after the health of their father.

He sounded like a fantastic man. An inspirational man who had spent his whole life trying to improve this run-down neighbourhood and had opened the foodbank to bring people together. It was tough, hearing how he was suffering, but he'd raised three amazing sons who carried on his legacy and clearly shared his vision. Really, the more I paid attention, the more of my respect the three brothers earned. They were genuinely admirable people, and I truly wouldn't mind getting to know them better, even without the obligation of having to be here because of Bella.

When the kitchen closed and everything was clean, Bella and I made our way out. It was six in the evening, and Bella wasn't required to be back until eight. I was thinking of anyplace I could take her before her curfew ended, when a loud grumble came from her side of the car.

I looked over, startled, to find her blushing tomato red, one hand on her stomach, looking mortified.

"Are you hungry?" I asked amused. She nodded shyly.

Thinking quickly, a light bulb suddenly went off inside my head.

"Do you like pizza?"

**AAA**

"Oh my gosh, this is _amazing_!" Bella enthused as she took another bite with a contented smile. I grinned smugly.

"Told you, best in the city." I bragged, loving not only that she enjoyed the food, but also the fact she was talking to me again. Normally, I would have been more apprehensive about bringing someone here, as I considered it a sanctuary, but Bella seemed to fit so perfectly. She admired the chilli fairy lights and bright festive colours, as well as the amazing cuisine and staff who mostly knew me by name. She seemed to make the place that much more special, and I was relishing every minute of it.

"I haven't eaten pizza in so long!" She moaned as another bite touched her red rosy lips. My happy expression immediately spoiled, "Are you not _allowed_ pizza?"

She paused, then quickly swallowed. I was about to have a panic attack before she ladened me with pity. "Of course I'm _allowed _to eat pizza, Edward. But Jacob isn't exactly a fan of fast food. He's a bit of a snob when it comes to food." She murmured, almost as though she hadn't meant to say it aloud. I didn't really know what compelled me to reply, but I just blurted out the first thing I thought of, "Well, you can eat whatever you want when you're with me."

She bit her lip. "Thanks, I guess."

The silence that followed weighed me down, though she looked perfectly content. I wanted her to keep talking, since she seemed so willing. Maybe if I played my cards right, I could even steer her into forgiving me.

I straightened in my seat, ardent with my new purpose. Catching her eye as she dabbed a napkin around her mouth, I dove right in.

"Bella, I wanted to say that I'm sorry about what happened a few days ago. I was troubled, but that was no excuse to take it out on you. I hope you can-"

"It's okay Edward. I'm sorry too." She interrupted me. My mouth hung open mid-sentence. Long, heartfelt speech deteriorating in a heartbeat.

"I... uh..."

"Really, Edward, it's alright. I guess I was being a little insensitive as well. Seth told me what happened, and I shouldn't have tried to press you for more details. I guess... we're both a little at fault on this one," She said, greeting my befuddlement calmly with a small subtle, understanding smile.

Gosh, that smile. I swear I could stare at it for hours. She was just so warm when she smiled. Like nothing and no one could bring her down. It was hard to believe, given her current situation, she could even find it in herself to smile at all. But I supposed, that was one of the things that made her so beautiful.

_Stop. _

_You can't go there. Remember who she is!_

And like a bucket of ice water was thrown all over me, I realised where my mind was headed. It was just like Emmett had said, I couldn't afford to start catching feelings.

Why did I get the feeling that was easier said than done?

**AAA**

Strolling slowly through the halls in a weak attempt to prolong my remaining time with Bella, we heard a commotion ahead of us. Sharing confused glances, we approached the noise only to be confronted with the annoying girl who'd pestered us this morning. She was standing in a shallow hallway, arms crossed like a petulant child while an older woman chided her. Before we had a chance to walk on, she spotted us, and immediately began to shriek.

"There! That's the girl who wouldn't help me this morning! She's the reason I didn't get the kitchen clean in time! She refused to do her job, and then left with this guy! I demand you fire them both! They should have helped me!"

"Quiet!" The older woman scolded, causing the girl to slump and pout like a spoiled little puppy. She then turned her attention to us.

"I'm so sorry for the confusion, Miss Bella. This is Jessica, she only started a few days ago. She didn't know who you were, and I take full responsibility for that. I should have made absolutely certain she knew, but I promise it won't happen again."

Bella was about to say something, probably something forgiving since she appeared to be in that kind of mood, when 'Jessica' butted in.

"What! She gets away with it, just like that?! That's not fair! Wait until my brother hears about this! He's going to take all of your jobs! I can't believe this, I-"

"Who the fuck is yelling so loud!" Emmett's booming voice came out of nowhere before his gigantic frame appeared behind us. We were quite an odd group by that point. The new maid, the woman I assumed was head of house staff, Bella, Emmett and I. Upon seeing Emmett, Bella immediately tensed, and I instantly questioned if she had even been in the same room with him since the night I kidnapped her. She looked so uncomfortable, standing in his shadow. Surprisingly, the young maid had the opposite reaction.

"Oh, Emmett, thank goodness! This _girl_," She sneered, pointing an accusatory finger at Bella, "Left me alone in the kitchen to do _all_ the work! And then _she_," gesturing the elder woman who looked absolutely mortified, "Told me off for not getting everything clean on time! How could I do everything all on my own?! There was so much to do and she just left! And now she isn't even getting punished for it?! You have to do something about this! My brother-"

"Shut up!" Emmett practically bellowed. The girl closed her mouth with an audible snap.

"I swear I'm giving Ryan shit for this," He muttered to himself before staring the girl down. "This is Bella. She's not a maid. She lives here, and she's under Mr Black's protection, so unless you want to be punished by him directly, _and _get your brother fired, I suggest you learn your place." The girl turned bright red, then paled as his words slowly seemed to sink in. The older woman quickly took hold of Jessica's wrist, "I'm terribly sorry about this Mr Hale, Miss Bella, I promise I'll correct her behaviour immediately. Please, enjoy your evenings," she apologised, before hastily dragging the humiliated girl from down the hall. Then it was just the three of us.

But not for long. After the two ladies left, Bella muttered a quick, "See you tomorrow, Edward," then scurried off, like she couldn't stand being there for even another minute. Emmett watched her go with an emotionless expression, before letting loose a heavy sigh.

"Hey, sorry about that. That was Ryan's little sister. He practically begged Mr Black to give her a job, but I think Maria is at the end of her rope with her already. Not that I blame her. Little brat has never worked a day in her life, and pretty much drained her entire trust fund after a year of access to it. Ryan wanted her to get a job before she tried going after his, but they're both gonna be terminated if he can't keep her under control, and the boss doesn't exactly 'terminate' people in the traditional sense of the word. Anyway, how are you? Haven't really had a chance to talk to you since we had dinner. How's work been?"

I shuffled awkwardly for a moment, before stiffly responding, "Good, it's been good. Works been... good. How about you?" I could have cringed at how inept I sounded.

I hadn't spoken to him since that dinner, and had been avoiding him incessantly because of it. It wasn't that I saw him as any less of a mentor, it was just that Rosalie's story had thrown me for a loop, and I wanted to get my head on straight before I even considered approaching him. Whether Rosalie had told him what she told me was a mystery, but even so, I knew how much he hated mixing his personal life with work. He wouldn't appreciate me asking questions, and most likely wouldn't answer any of them anyway. I wasn't at all prepared to be alone with him, but I couldn't just walk away, he would _know_ something was wrong, and I wouldn't put it past him to beat it out of me if he was so inclined.

Whether he sensed my discomfort, he took no notice, and dragged his calloused hand over his acne-scared face before replying, "Slow. Boss has me on finding the rest of the men who tried to rob that ball. He thinks it was possible they were organised by someone, someone a little more powerful than a bunch of petty thieves. Thinks its too much of a coincidence that so many showed up that night, without being explicitly told where to hit and when. So far, we've run into a bunch of dead ends. I'm glad you're doing better though. You've been looking a little pale since that night. Rosalie said hello, by the way, you seemed to have made quite an impression on her."

I almost tripped over fin air, forcing my face into _something _resembling a smile, "Oh. That's nice. Tell her I said hello back."

Emmett's eyes narrowed, as he finally noticed my unease. Squinting suspiciously he said, "I actually wanted to ask you, what did you and my wife talk about while I was gone?"

"What... what do you mean?" I questioned brazenly, trying to act aloof. He didn't buy it for a minute.

"You and Rosalie, what did you talk about when I was away from the table? You looked kind of green when I came back, but I didn't get the chance to ask. Rosy doesn't keep secrets from me, but she won't just blurt out stuff she thinks is unimportant. So, what happened?"

_Gah, too many questions. He's asking too many questions! What do I do? What do I _say_?!_

"She... um. Well, she... she ah... she told me she didn't really trust me. Yeah, that was it. She said it was because of someone you used to trust in the organisation who turned out to be... bad?"

I wasn't exactly _lying_, but I didn't want to tell him the whole truth until I felt like completely ready. I didn't blink, hoping beyond anything he'd belive my feeble excuse and let the matter rest. Remarkably, he seemed to take my shoddy defence in stride because his face immediately scrunched in discomfort, his eyes doing that thing where he couldn't quite decide whether to speak or not. Finally, he yielded. Looking angry and sad at the same time he said,

"Oh. She told you about Sam."


	14. Unexpected News And Uninvited Guests

**Chapter Fourteen - Unexpected News And Uninvited Guests**

Sam? What Sam?

Oh... unless it was _that _Sam.

I heard the former second in command went by the name of Sam Uley, but had never learned _why _Emmett had replaced him. Emmett had never mentioned it, and I'd only ever caught whispers of his name from other men.

"Um... yeah. I mean, she didn't name anyone directly, only mentioned there was someone else from the organisation you trusted and they turned out not to be the person you... thought they were?" I stuttered like a question.

"She meant Sam," He confirmed, grunting before raising an expectant eyebrow, "I'm assuming you want to know more?"

He knew me all too well. I gave him a sheepish grin and hunched my shoulders, unable to deny my curiosity. He sighed and shook his head, leaning back against the ghastly wallpaper and sinking slowly to the floor, gesturing me to do the same.

"I've told you I was recruited by the boss personally before, haven't I?" I nodded, not mentioning the fact I'd been given a far more detailed account from his wife.

"Well, Sam was the former second in command, and boss put me on his team right away. Now, Sam, he didn't like this very much. He was kind of like me in the way he preferred to handpick his own men, but boss forced him to take me on, so he had no choice. He pretty much ignored me at first, refused to train me, even encouraged his men to haze me. I think so I'd drop out or ask to be reassigned, but I refused to quit. I had something to prove, not just to him, or the boss, but to myself. I wanted to be more than some lost kid from a backwards town no one had ever heard of. It wasn't exactly a new struggle, I've had to prove my worth all my life. But I just knew this job would be my greatest test, so I kept fighting.

"Eventually, Sam saw my dedication, and actually started paying attention. He taught me a lot about this world, and how to survive in it. Got to the point where we were actually pretty close. I trusted him more then I've ever trusted anyone who wasn't my wife. But I was stupid."

His voice was monotone, like whatever woes regaled him no longer mattered and he was simply recounting facts, but I was almost, _almost_ certain, that was not the case. Emmett liked to be seen as strong and untouchable, but I liked to believe I knew him better than that by now. Well enough to see through his impenetrable armour.

"I believed that despite the job we did, all the people we hurt and even killed, he was a good man at heart. And then I met his girlfriend.

"It was during a dinner with all four of us; me, him, Rosalie and her. She seemed really sweet, hit it off with Rosy right away. But during that dinner, it became quite clear, that Sam wasn't exactly the best boyfriend. While he talked to my wife with charm and respect, he talked to this girl like a piece of shit. He belittled her and put her down, and she said nothing to defend herself, just acted like she was used to it and tried to keep the conversation civil. I could tell it was getting under Rosalie's skin and by the end of the night, she was barely keeping it together, but I was a coward and didn't want her saying anything. I was afraid of insulting him and ruining the bond I'd foolishly come to depend on, so I just convinced myself what happened between them was none of our business.

"Time went on, and I forgot about it, then one day, Sam just... vanished. He wasn't picking up his phone, or answering any of the boss's messages. Eventually, boss got tired and ordered his team to find out what was going on. So we went to his house, all of us, and what we saw..."

His whole form seemed to crumple, morphing in disgust so potent it could paralyse a person. I almost didn't recognise him. The scars of his muscular face seemed to burn from the fever of his skin. His anger like heat from a raging fire.

"He wasn't there. But his girlfriend was. And what he did to her..."

He pinched his forehead as if desperate to banish the vulgar memories.

"I think he used acid. There were parts of her face that were literally melted off. I swear Edward, I've never seen anything like it. And the _smell_...

"One of the guys called it in, another checked to make sure she was alive, and I went to the kitchen to hurl into the sink. Not my proudest moment. As soon as I cleaned myself up, I spotted a note on the table. It was from him.

"It said that he was leaving, and not to bother looking for him. Nothing else. No explanations. No excuses. Just a warning not to come after him. At first, I refused to believe it was Sam. I convinced myself it _had_ to be a rival, someone against the boss who targeted Sam because of his position. But it soon became clear just how wrong I was. Boss had someone review the CCTV outside his house, and it showed Sam, clear as day, leaving in an angry rage, then returning with a bottle in his hand. And a few minutes later, he was walking to his car and driving off, calm as anything. I don't know what pushed him to that point, but he did that to her, and then he wrote a note, and ran. I was devastated. I realised how foolish I had been to trust him as much as I did. Trust him around my _wife_."

He sighed.

"Boss sent out an alert to his people all over the world, but Sam was never found. He was good at what he did, and knew how to hide from the same system he helped build. He just vanished, and no one's seen him since."

He had a distant look in his eye, like he was right back there in that moment instead of here, with me. Then he shook his head, leaning back against the wall as though physically weakened.

"The girl survived, but never recovered. Last I heard, she was under psychiatric watch, and had to undergo dozens of corrective surgeries. All because of him." He spat with hatred.

The silence that followed felt... insincere. Maybe I should have said something, but I was in shock. I felt so sorry for that poor girl. No one deserved that. And Emmett, it was no wonder he kept everyone at arm's length. I couldn't help but be flattered that even after all of that, he trusted me enough to be in the same room with his wife and child. What made _me _so special?

"Do you think Sam will ever come back?" I asked hesitantly. Dark shadows descended on his face as he glared at the ugly wallpaper.

"If he does, he's as good as dead. Abandonment is as bad as betrayal in this business. If he ever comes back, boss will put a bullet in his head before hearing any explanation. And that is, if I don't get to him first."

**AAA**

After hearing Emmett's story I made my way home, and was tense and on edge for the whole damn ride. I wondered how long it took Emmett to become second in command after Sam disappeared. What he did to earn it, when clearly, there were men who had served Mr Black for far longer. He must have proven his loyalty, as boss himself had said, he trusted him with his life. But trust, in this profession, was rather a fragile thing. It wasn't just something you passed around like a toy or a borrowed tool, it took time and clear actions to earn. How did Emmett trust me, after only knowing me a few months? How did Mr Black trust me with Bella? How was I suppose to trust either of them, anyone, when deceit and deception were bred in this world?

Life used to be so much easier. How did it get so out of control?

I was anticipating jumping in a nice hot shower, eating dinner and just relaxing for the rest of the evening. That plan was promptly dashed when my mother came speeding out of the living room as fast as her wheelchair could move, and met my friendly greeting with an antsy glare.

"Why didn't you tell me Seth had a girlfriend?" Was the first thing out of her mouth.

"She's not my girlfriend!" Seth exclaimed from the living room. Mum turned to scowl in his direction before recoiling back to me like an evil rubber band.

"Huh?" Was my intelligent reply.

"I got a phone call from Julia today, asking if Seth wouldn't mind working a few hours over the weekend. As I was taking the phone to him, she couldn't stop praising his work and telling me how proud a mother I should be, having raised such a helpful young man. Obviously, I _was _proud. And then she started telling me how close Seth and Angela have become, and that's when I realised that not once, _not once_, has Seth mentioned Angela. I didn't even know she was volunteering there! And the only reason I can think of that little scamp not saying anything is because he likes her. So, Edward, I'm going to give you one chance to tell me the truth. Did you know about those two?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. For a minute there, I actually feared she was genuinely angry, but I could tell now it was all posturing. Her glare was more of a pout as she seethed over the injustice of Seth's silence. Amused, I held up my hands in surrender.

"Hey, I'm innocent. He said they were only friends."

"We _are_ only friends!" Came another indignant cry. Mum hushed him.

"Well, in any case, I've invited her for dinner with us Saturday night, so I can get to know her better. Can I expect you to be here as well?" She asked as she followed me towards the living room where Seth was playing Mario Kart on the big screen TV. I sat beside him as mum wheeled herself in front of me.

"Sure, I'll be here. Wouldn't want to miss this," I joked, elbowing Seth teasingly. He humphed but ignored me.

"And will you be inviting someone? You're more than welcome to," She asked, inadvertently knocking my good mood. I felt the smile slip right off my face.

"Oh... I don't think so, mum. I don't really... I mean... there isn't really anyone I _can _invite."

Disappointment marred her tender features as she seemed to sense my sudden sadness. I immediately felt guilty. It wasn't her fault I didn't have any friends.

"Really, Edward? You haven't met anyone new at work or anything?"

Her question, though innocent, depressed me. I had to keep busy to distract myself from how lonely I was, but it was hard sometimes. I had my family, and that _was _honestly enough, but I did miss having friends. People I could play with and have fun with and confide in the way I couldn't, with them. I had no one like that anymore, especially from work. Emmett was the only one who came remotely close, and he had a family to care for. There was no way in _hell _I'd let any of those other bastards anywhere near my sick mother.

"Sure I have. It's just... a lot of them have families and... it being the weekend, and such short notice and all..."

"Oh," she noted, smiling gently as though buying my bullshit excuse. "Of course. Well, I'll make extra, just in case. Angela is a vegetarian, so I have quite a lot of practice cooking to do to find the perfect recipes."

I laughed, some humour returning at how genuinely excited she sounded. She used to love playing hostess, but hadn't had the chance to do so in a while. I knew she wanted to have friends over since we'd gotten the new house, but her poor health had always prevented it. I guessed she saw this dinner as something of a dry run, to see how much she could handle. I wasn't worried. She knew her limits. I just wanted her to be happy.

"Just try not to exert yourself too much, all right mum?"

She waved her hand dismissively.

"Of course not. And Seth will be here to help me for most of Saturday afternoon anyway. We'll be just fine."

I nudged Seth's arm.

"You alright with this?"

He grunted.

"Not like either of us were given a choice."

And mum went right back to glaring at him.

**AAA**

The weekend rolled around, and Bella and I were helping Jared and Embry clean the hall while Quil packed away any leftovers. I was thinking about asking Bella if it would be alright to drop her off early so I could get home and help with dinner, when my phone suddenly rang.

Knowing it could be but a small handful of people, I quickly fished it from my pocket only to see 'Mr Black' flashing on the screen. I straightened as though shot with an electric taser, and hurriedly accepted the call.

"Evening Boss," I greeted professionally. Bella shot up from the table she'd been sweeping, looking me over with wide-eyed surprise.

"Is Bella with you?" He asked without pleasantry, his soul-piercing voice echoing menacingly through my eardrums. I instinctively squirmed.

"Of course sir, would you like me to put her on?"

"If you wouldn't mind." His voice was dry, as though patronising a child. I scolded my stupidity and gestured her over. She promptly scurried towards me, taking the phone with a look of panic, much to the confusion of the spectating brothers.

I tried not to eavesdrop, but it was difficult to curb my curiosity. Bella moved to a secluded part of the room, and I watched her change from nervous to annoyed to concerned as the phone call progressed. I attempted to act casual by stacking trays at the end of the tables, but couldn't help wishing to know what was going on. Finally, after two full minutes that felt like hours, she walked back towards me, "Yes, he's here. Alright, I'll tell him. Yes, I remember. Black Incorporated, 6th Street Guardian Avenue, top floor," A brief pause, "I'll see you soon." He must have said something else, because her face pulled down in a frown of distaste, then she closed her eyes and reluctantly whispered, "I... I love you too."

My eyes widened to the size of saucers as she hastily ended the call. She flushed beet red, a mixture of annoyance and humiliation as she stared daggers at the floor.

"We've got to go. Jacob wants us to meet him at his office in the city. We don't have much time."

"Oh," I said articulately, a little stunned by the sudden demand. "Alright then. You know where the building is?"

We left after some gentle ribbing, and Embry's jokes about eventually wanting to meet her 'man toy'. Bella was clearly embarrassed, and I tried my hardest not to stare as she hid behind her hair the whole drive there.

I was astounded at just how impressive Black Incorporated really was. The lobby looked like the entrance to a five-star hotel, complete with glass walls, chandeliers and a bunch of people in suits rushing around, talking on headsets and power walking to there destinations. I couldn't help but fidget as we made our way to the large fancy reception desk, feeling multiple pairs of eyes on us as we went.

"Why is everyone staring?" I whispered uneasily.

"We don't fit the decor," she muttered back. It was true. While I was wearing a suit, I was a little sweaty from the day's activities and didn't exactly look my best. And Bella, well, I was guessing jeans and a casual t-shirt weren't standard attire for such an empire. As we beelined towards the male receptionist, I noticed his youthful skinny face was red and flushed as he spoke flustered into the homeline phone. The moment he caught sight of us, he immediately ceased his conversation. I stared awkwardly as he blinked a few times, before saying, "One moment please, I have someone at the desk," and pressing the 'hold' button before greeting us with a tight smile.

"Can I help you?" He asked respectfully, voice quivering as he rested his skinny arms on the polished marble, rubbing at them nervously as though afraid of our reply.

"We're here to see Mr Black," I told him in what I hoped was a confident tone. His anxious eyes widened in disbelief.

"Do you have an appointment?" He sounded almost confrontational, though his voice was cracking. He looked like a frightened rabbit. I shifted uncomfortably. "He's expecting us."

He didn't believe me, I could tell. His eyes were shifty and he couldn't sit still. He was massaging his wrists incessantly as well, like it was a tick or bad unbroken habit.

"Um, can I get your names, please?" His pitch screeched as he made his request, and even though it was horrible, I couldn't help but think if there was one guy in this place who could make _me _look professional, it was _him_. He was completely lost, with no idea what he was doing. Perhaps he was new, and inexperienced, but then why would he be all alone? I looked over to Bella, for _some _kind of confirmation, only to see her huffing with her arms crossed, clearly peeved. It startled me, since she was usually so patient, especially with strangers, but she seemed almost angry as the receptionist visibly shook.

"Edward Cullen. And this is Bella," I told him, trying my hardest to be friendly since Bella wasn't helping me. His fingers flashed across his keyboard with the speed of a demon, and then his whole body tensed. A frown creased his brow as he stared at whatever secret information lightened his computer screen.

"I am sorry, but neither of you are on the approved guest list. I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said.

My mouth dropped open incredulously._ What's going on?_

"Look, just call Mr Black. He told us to come, I'm sure this is just a misunderstanding-"

"I'm afraid I can not contact Mr Black directly, about anything. In any case, no one not on the approved guest list is permitted anywhere in this building. Please leave, or I will be forced to have security escort you out," He stammered, feigning confidence while gesturing to several well dressed big burly men scattered around the fancy lobby. I didn't understand and was just about to protest, when a chilling voice behind us coldly inquired,

"What's happening here?"

We immediately turned to face an unfamiliar woman. And the moment I made eye contact, I felt an unexplainable fear.

She was almost sickly pale, prim and proper in a skirt suit and cream coloured blouse with heels. She had white-blonde hair slicked back in a tight bun, and simple glass spectacles resting on her razor-sharp nose. Everything about her screamed sophistication and poise. Not one single microfibre was out of place. Yet despite her polished appearance, I couldn't help but suddenly feel like a misbehaving child put in front of a terrifying headteacher. She projected an aura of a powerful woman not to be messed with, and while there was certainly nothing wrong with powerful women, I sensed unexplainable malice, just beneath the perfect surface.

She looked right past us, glaring down her nose at the nervous receptionist. She tapped her foot impatiently.

"Miss Malory, these two were trying to gain access to Mr Black, but neither are on the approved guest list I was told about, I was just about to-"

Miss Malory held up her hand to cease the receptionist's agitated babbling. She stared sternly at the younger male, who practically sunk in his seat as though fearful of her wrath.

"This is Mr Black's girlfriend, Isabella, and her guard, Mr Cullen. I suggest that if they are not on the guest list, you add them. And _next _time, I would advise you call _me _when someone requests to speak to Mr Black. Do not try to overstretch your non-existent authority again, or your time in this company will be extremely short-lived, understood?" She scolded the poor man like a disobedient pet. I instantly felt bad as his eyes filled with a soft layer of tears.

"Yes mam," He said defeatedly, staring shamed down at his shoes. The scary woman then turned her attention to us.

"A pleasure to see you again, Isabella. And you must be Mr Cullen, so nice to meet you. I'm Lauren Mallory, Mr Black's personal assistant. If you'll both please follow me, he is expecting you." I had to do a double-take at how drastically her tone had changed. From the man to us, her personality had done a complete 180. She was now civil and respectful as she gestured towards a golden rimmed elevator with a plaque reading 'PRIVATE' above it. Bella didn't move.

"Why wasn't I on the guest list?" She asked confrontationally. I was taken aback by her sudden hostility. Lauren's eyes widened minutely before favouring her with a rigid smile.

"An oversight, I'm sure. One I guarantee will be fixed right away. Now if you'll please-"

"He did this on purpose, didn't he? This man better not be fired, he was only doing his job!"

"Miss Bella," Lauren replied, suddenly aloof as she stared Bella down. "Please refrain from raising your voice in the lobby. If you have a grievance with the way Mr Black conducts his business, might I suggest you address it with him personally, in his office?" She said sickly sweet, once again gesturing the private elevator. Bella glared.

"You know what, I think I'll do just that," She spat, storming past the well-presented woman and across the lobby. Shooting one last look of sympathy towards the miserable receptionist, I followed.

The air was tense on the long ride up. Bella's outburst was completely unexpected, and I wanted to ask her about it, but wouldn't dare with Mr Black's 'personal' assistant standing right beside us. The woman seemed almost robotic in a way, her mannerisms creepy like she was hiding a world of darkness behind that default smile. I didn't know _why _I felt this way, I'd never met her, but the fact she'd been so willing to shame that poor receptionist, then turn around and speak so _us _with courtesy and respect, gave me the distinct impression she was fake all over. Her whole demeanour was unpleasant and I squirmed uncomfortably until the doors finally chimed open.

Lauren led us down a very clean hallway before coming to a halt in front of posh double doors. She politely knocked.

"Enter," Came the boss's stoic response.

Lauren gestured the pair of us inside before closing the door behind us, leaving me with an uneasy sensation like I was a lamb being led to slaughter. Mr Black stood with his back to us, staring out at his (rather impressive) city view through large impeccably polished windows. He was dressed in a full black suit that fit his muscular form like a glove. As soon as the door shut, he turned, and dark eyes practically ignited as he laid gaze to Bella.

"Well, don't you look gorgeous."

Bella huffed.

"You didn't tell the receptionist to be expecting us. I'm guessing he's only _just _been hired. Was that suppose to be a test? You let Lauren humiliate him." She angrily accused. Mr Black merely grinned.

"My dear, being the head receptionist is an incredibly stressful job, requiring a lot of focus, and an ability to work under pressure. A simple test is necessary to ensure my HR department are choosing the correct staff. How did you find him?"

"He was _polite_. And only doing his job, as he was trained. Don't fire him for this, _please_." She implored impatiently. I was rather relieved that her irritation had been for the situation, not the poor guy who was probably in tears by now. Mr Black nodded, an amused smirk stretching his masculine face as he eyed her with affection.

"Very well. I shall keep him, on your recommendation. Though Lauren insisted he was far too timid to maintain the position, I trust your judgement."

"Thank you," came Bella's strained reply. Mr Black chuckled.

"Well, now that that's out of the way, on to the reason I called you. My bid for a profitable construction company in Rome has just been accepted. I am flying out there in a weeks time to overview the company before passing on the reigns to my branch overseas. And I'm bringing you with me."

I was immediately envious. I'd always wanted to see Rome, but for obvious reasons, had never been able to. Despite my jealousy, I was genuinely happy for her, which was why it caught me so off guard when she didn't look excited, at all.

"You're taking me to... Rome?" She asked hesitantly. He nodded. "For how long?"

Mr Black ran his hand over his neatly trimmed stubble.

"To sign all official paperwork, overview the companies records, meet with the clients and the team I will be intrusting the project with? Shouldn't take longer than a week."

"Do I have to go?"

Instantly, I knew she had said the wrong thing. Mr Black went visibly stiff, tense and cold as he always was when angered. The russet skin surrounding his intense eyes tightened, and his bones audibly crunched as he clenched his jaw. Even the temperature in the room seemed to abruptly drop, as though even it were a slave to the masterful man's will.

"Yes." Was all he said.

Bella fought back.

"But... can't I just stay here? I don't have anything to do with your business. I... I won't have anything to do. Please, can't I just stay?"

"Bella," Mr Black warned, unexpectedly serious as he took a threatening step toward her, "This is _not _open for negotiation. I want you with me, so you are coming. Do you understand?" He demanded. The ice in his voice made me quiver.

_Just say you understand!_

"I don't want to." She bit through clenched teeth.

He snarled. "What you _want _does not matter. What _I _want is law here. Now tell me you understand."

"But I just-"

"Come here." He ordered.

She _glared_, practically shaking with defiance.

"_Now!"_

In that one single moment, I was absolutely terrified. I hated watching them fight, if only because I knew exactly _who _was going to lose. It was like David vs Goliath, only David had no hope of beating this powerful monster of a man.

Why was Bella so against going to Rome? It was like the idea was abhorrent to her, enough that she would risk making him _this _angry. But why _was _he this angry? Surely it wasn't _just _because she didn't want to go. I couldn't help but feel there was something I was missing. A layer to the sudden hostility I simply didn't understand. They were at a stalemate, two strong wills both battling for dominance. In previous situations, Bella had been cowed rather easily, but today, she seemed ready for a fight. A fight I most definitely did not want to watch.

And then she twitched.

_No! No, please don't!_

All my thoughts flashed lightning-fast, and even though I could no longer see her face, I saw her intention clear as day. Her body angled towards the door, and I was standing right beside it. If she tried to flee, I knew I'd have to intervene.

_Please don't run! If you do, I'll have to stop you, and you'll hate me even more! __Please Bella, please just go to him!_

As if hearing my silent distress, all her defiance immediately deflated. Her body sagged, she sighed heavily and kicking her foot against the immaculate wooden flooring, did she finally, reluctantly, march into his arms. The moment she was within reach, he grabbed her, smashing her against his chest in a crushing, brutal hold. His eyes seemed glazed with rage as he bent his head to the brim of her ear. He growled.

"Why must you always provoke me? Over such pointless, petty things. Do you enjoy making me angry? Do you _want _me to punish you?"

His voice was so deadly I was surprised Bella didn't collapse to her knees. She shook her head weakly. He barked another order.

"_Words!_"

"No. I don't want to provoke you."

"Oh but I think you do. I wasn't _asking if_ you _wished _to join me in Rome, I was _telling _you you are _coming with me_. Therefore leaving absolutely no room for discussion yet you insist on arguing with me anyway. I so often admire how mature you are for your age, my Bella, but I will _not _tolerate bratty behaviour. Especially _not _in the presence of others. Am I making myself clear?"

It was at this point, I think, Bella realised she was outmatched. Squashed against his muscular chest and captive in his arms she nodded, sniffling tearfully, for fear or for pain, I simply couldn't tell. Mr Black seemed to take pity upon her, relaxing his merciless hold, though made no move to release her. She took a deep unsteady breath like he had damaged her diaphragm, and kept her face buried in his shirt as she softly sobbed. He took a moment to calm, staring daggers at her the whole time, before finally acknowledging me.

"You will be joining us. Ensure you have everything packed and ready for an early flight on Wednesday morning. I'll have Jasper message you the details."

_Wait... what?_

He... he wanted me to come? With them? To _Rome_?

Despite the unpleasantry I'd just been witness to, a surge of excitement sparked inside me. And then I remembered...

Oh shit.

"Um... sir?" I stammered, shitting bricks at what I was about to say. He looked me over with sharp biting eyes, like it was a burden to force his gaze away from the small defeated girl. I shuffled uncomfortably, sweating up a storm. When I could tell he was getting impatient, I fearfully muttered, "I... I'm afraid I... I don't think I can make it. My... My mother has her chemotherapy in a week and-"

"Edward," He interrupted, voice as stern as steel. "I wasn't asking."

**AAA**

Fuck.

Fuck fuck fuck fuck _fuck_.

What was I going to do? How could I possibly explain to my poor sick mother that I wasn't going to be by her side at the hospital, like I always _promised_, and instead would be jetting off overseas while she was receiving her treatment? What could I say, to justify this? Just 'oh hey, sorry mum, but my boss is going on a trip and taking his kind-of not really girlfriend, who is a constant flight risk and needs to be watched 24/7 to make sure she doesn't escape, so I have to go with him because that's the job I've been doing behind your back for months. Oh, and by the way she pissed him off today so I was too afraid to argue and don't even have a choice.'

Yeah, I could see that going down just _splendidly_.

All the lights were on at the front of the house when I pulled into the driveway, and I spent another ten minutes bashing my head against the steering wheel, desperately trying to collect myself before I had to face them.

Letting out a hopeless sigh, I desparingly staggered from my car, footsteps slow and cumbersome as I trudged towards my doom.

I didn't think this day could get any worse, I really really didn't, then just as I was fishing for my keys, my front door opened, and my eyes bulged at who stood there to greet me.

"Welcome home handsome."

* * *

**Hey guys! So, after much deliberation, I have decided I will not be adding a Bella POV. I think I will be keeping it strictly Edward the whole way through, and maybe after the story is finished, I'll write some outtakes or maybe even re-write the story in Bella perspective. Let me know if that's something you wouldn't mind reading. Until next time. Laters!**


	15. Bad News

**Chapter Fifteen - Bad News**

I was fuming, seething, absolutely shaking with anger. And the worst part; everyone else seemed completely oblivious.

Seth and Angela were sitting together opposite me, looking every bit the couple Seth insisted they were not. Mum lapping up praise she received for her meal, loving the festive atmosphere and her revived role as a hostess. Our_ guest _even seemed to be enjoying the fun and frivolity. The whole table was alight with joy and laughter. The whole table, except me.

_"What the fuck are you doing here!"  
_

_My ex smiled cheekily in the doorway, looking as beautiful as the devil in a casual blue dress and heels. But before she could answer, my mother came hobbling out of the kitchen on her barely used crutches, beaming over Tanya's shoulder with a joy I hadn't seen in months._

_"Edward!" She cried excitedly, "Tanya called me earlier, saying she was in town and wanted to get in touch with you, but didn't have your new number. I invited her to join us for dinner, and she's been helping me bake all afternoon! Isn't that great!"_

_No. No, it was not great. Not at all._

So, here I was, sitting perfectly like a trained puppy, pretending everything was just peachy, while Tanya, little demon that she was, actively socialized with everyone while discreetly rubbing her hand along my thigh. I wanted to break her fingers.

"Wow, Angela! All advanced classes, captain of the volleyball team, intern at Slatter law firm _and _you still find time to volunteer? I wish _I _was that productive when _I _was your age! You really are something." Tanya complemented, her bright smile worthy of an oscar as Angela blushed timidly and Seth puffed out his chest proudly.

"Well, it isn't easy, but I really want to get into a good law school. There are too many dishonest judges and lawyers out there. I just want to do my bit in the fight for justice." Angela replied meekly, tucking her dark hair behind her ears and pushing her spectacles up her nose. Tanya leaned forward as though genuinely interested, all the while humouring that dishonest grin.

"That's exactly how I feel about medicine. Being a surgeon is so important to me, because you're right on the front line; saving peoples lives, assisting their recovery, helping them rebuild and become whole again. It's what we _both _always wanted, _right_ Edward?"

Oh, she just _had _to rub it in.

She _knew _how much I wanted to become a doctor, and _had _to know how heartbroken I was that I would never get to achieve that dream. I wanted to lash out at her, but under the weight of all eyes in the room, the only thing I _could_ do was mutter a short, "Sure."

Mum looked over disapprovingly.

I never told her about Tanya cheating. She had just lost my dad and didn't need to hear it, so I kept the pain to myself, eventually playing off our breakup as amicable, lying that we were remaining friends. Never did I think my farce would come back to bite me in the ass. In an attempt to protect my mother from yet further heartache, I had inadvertently led her to be victim to Tanya's manipulation. She even managed to weasel my new number out of her, since obviously I hadn't provided it myself. I was furious that she would come here. Much less come here and act like the perfect person, all smiles and funny stories, knowing I wouldn't say a thing because family came first.

I couldn't help but be suspicious of her intentions. But one thing was certain, she had everyone eating right from the palm of her hand.

"I'm so glad you made the time to be here, Tanya. Edward's been working so hard for months, but no one from his work could make it." Mum chirped happily, practically beaming as she scooped more rice onto her plate.

"What about Bella?"

The water I'd just drank came spitting right back out again. Everyone gawked as I coughed and spluttered before my mother asked the damning question.

"Who's Bella?"

Confusion painted her joyous features as she looked from me to my idiot brother. I could have strangled him.

"She works with Edward. She was here a few days ago. Couldn't _she _come?"

_Seth! Shut up!_ I thought desperately as all eyes immediately hunted for me. And I sat, chest burning, eyes watering, mouth dry, wishing desperately a black hole would just open beneath the ground and swallow me. _Fuck_.

"Edward?_ Who's _Bella?" Mum repeated, a little hurt mixed with a silent threat that I had better give her an answer.

I scrambled for an explanation, _any_ explanation to force the conversation away from such forbidden territory, when Tanya interrupted.

"_Isabella_? Isn't _she_ the girl dating Jacob Black?" For the first time that night, she sounded sincere. Her deadly cerulean eyes piercing right through me as I practically sank into my seat. What could I possibly say?

"Uh... yeah, she does. But she couldn't make it. She... had plans with Mr Black." I lied, hoping hopelessly someone would just change the damn subject already, but of course, mum persisted.

"Why was she here? When? Why didn't you introduce us?"

"Um..." I stalled, not the slightest clue _what _to tell her. How _could _I explain this? Bella wasn't part of my home life, she could never be! But then, it was my own fault for bringing her here, and of course, Seth didn't know any better. Still, I didn't _want_ to talk about her, especially _not_ with family. She was _off-limits. I'd die if they ever knew the truth about her_. But how did I justify my silence to my poor mother, who was clearly trying to disguise how sad she was I would keep the girl a secret in the first place?

Hating myself for lying _once again_, I scrounged the first feasible explanation I could think of.

"She... she was with me when you... the day you... didn't want to go to the hospital. I had to bring her here to make sure she stayed safe."

"Why?" _Please, can we just drop it!_

"Um... I'm kind of... her guard now. At least, that's what I've been doing for the past few weeks." I reluctantly divulged. I didn't want them knowing _anything _about Bella, it wasn't safe, but Seth just _had _to open his mouth. They all seemed to take my explanation in stride, and for just a moment, I thought I was in the clear. Then Tanya exclaimed, "_Oh_, so _that's _why you were at that Ball! You were guarding _her!_ Now it all makes sense."

The subtle smirk that suddenly slivered onto her face made me want to close my eyes and weep in humiliation. I guessed that was what I got for acting like some big shot. Now she knew the truth. I wasn't some amazing bodyguard hand-picked by Mr Black, I was a glorified babysitter. I felt her hand tighten on my leg and flushed deep red, thinking of all the ways she could rub this in my face. Honestly, if I had my gun, I would have aimed it right at my stupid empty skull.

Mum gasped.

"You were at that Ball too, Tanya? Were you there when those awful men tried to rob the place?" Tanya's smug grin immediately melted to make way for mocking sadness. Of course, I was the only one who saw through her facade.

She kept me trapped for the rest of dinner, regaling her audience with her tale of woe while her talons stalked up my leg, her rubbing becoming far more _persistent_ to the point I craved nothing but to jump up and force her out. But that would not have gone down well, especially with my own mother staring sympathetically at the deceitful bitch.

I wanted to shove her away. Get up and expose her for the fraud she was, but I couldn't. Mum was just so _happy_. Maybe because she was finally feeling well enough to entertain guests, maybe because she felt sorry for me always being alone, and convinced herself having Tanya here would make _me _happy. Either way, I couldn't ruin it for her. Knowing the horrible news I was going to unveil once this feast was finished, I kept my mouth shut, and let her have her moment, even if it meant enduring Tanya's molestation.

As dinner _finally _came to an end, Seth saw Angela back to her car. She was a great girl, and I wished I could have taken this opportunity to get to know her a little better, but I had been a tad _distracted_. Said distraction slipped a perfectly manicured palm up my left arm, pouty pink lips pressing to my ear to sensually whisper, "They are_ so cute_. They remind me of us when we first began. But then, they are a _little_ too young to get up to the same things _we _did in school," She chuckled, before her teeth lightly grazed my earlobe.

"Why the fuck did you come here!" I quietly seethed, mindful of my mother who was only in the next room.

She looked amused. Perfectly coiffed blond hair falling over her shoulder as she shrugged innocently. "I wanted to get to know your family. I've never met them, and you talked about them _so _often. Your mother is such a kind, generous woman. She all but jumped at the chance to invite me to dinner when I called. What's the matter, Edward? All your other friends couldn't make it?"

I ignored her scathing remark, only thinking of ways I could force her out the open front door. Despite the cool air wafting through the house, I was so hot and uncomfortable standing before her it almost made me nauseous. This was my sanctuary. My safe haven. She didn't belong here.

"How did you even get my mum's number?"

Her smile turned indulgent, _patronising,_ a look that was becoming frightfully familiar. I hated it when she looked at me that way. It made me feel inferior.

"I can get anything I want, Edward. But it seems you've yet to learn this. That's okay. I prefer being the smart one in the relationship." She purred, running her hand up the muscles of my clothed chest. I grabbed it, roughly shoving it away.

"We are not in a _fucking _relationship! Not now, not _ever _again! Stay away from me, Tanya! Stay away from my family! Or-"

"Or you'll what?" She challenged, face transforming into something cunning, like a poisonous snake ready to strike. "Do I need to remind you who my father is, Edward? What could you _possibly _do?"

I fumed, knowing she was right. What _could _I do? Though I'd acted hard and invincible at the charity ball, she knew the truth now. Knew I wasn't as strong, as skilled or as important as I'd made myself out to be. She, on the other hand, came from a family of power and prestige. She was right, she _could _have anything, but that didn't mean she could have me.

"Why are you doing this, Tanya? _You _broke up with _me, _remember? You wanted nothing to do with me. What's different now?" I demanded through clenched teeth, seriously and genuinely curious in spite of my rage. Why was she trying _so _hard? I wasn't rich, or powerful. I wasn't even that good looking. I wasn't anything special. Why couldn't she just leave me be?

And for the first time that night, I caught her control lapse. It was barely anything, a mere tick. A fraction of a second when her pretence collapsed. The smugness slipped and in its place a heated glare. With the moonlight at her back, her stunning baby blues burned right through me.

"You, Edward. _That's _what's changed. You're nothing like the timid little boy you were when we first met. You're stronger, confident, willing to stand up for yourself. It suits you, and it most _definitely _suits me," She whispered, voice thick with seduction as she sauntered closer. So close I could see her dark pupils dilating as she pressed her magnificent chest firmly against my own. I didn't know why I didn't immediately push her away. I wanted to, but the heat of her body left me feeling suddenly... powerless. I felt my own skin warm as she rubbed herself against me. Mouth suddenly dry and slack as she caressed places that hadn't been touched in months.

"We can try again," She practically panted in my ear, hot breath teasing my entire body. I could feel my resolve weakening even as I tried desperately to cling to some semblance of sanity. "Wouldn't you like that? For us to try again? I know _I _would. Because no matter how long we were apart or how many guys I was with after you, I could _never _get you out of my head. No guy has _ever _left his mark on me the way you did. Maybe I never loved you, but I felt _something_, and that's more than I've ever felt with any other man. I thought I could force you out, but seeing you again..." She sighed. I swallowed hard.

"I'm sorry for what I did in the past. I thought you could never be a part of my world, but I was wrong. You _belong _to this world now Edward. It's changed you. You're so much better then you were before. We can be better, together."

I didn't know what to do, my senses were going haywire. For so long, I resented her. Hell, I still did, yet for some reason, my body... _craved_ her. It was a primal want, nothing more. A longing to be close to _something_. I had been lonely for such a long time, that the feel of her soft, warm, supple body grinding so _insistently_ against my own made me crazy.

And even though I hated to admit it, hated it with every fibre of my being, in that one single moment... I was aroused.

Her promises, they were so seductive. What if I _didn't _have to be lonely? What if we _could _start again? What if..?

What if I gave her a second chance? Would it _really _be so bad? She wanted me, and I had to admit, I missed the intimacy. I had been alone for so damn long, and had convinced myself with the life I now had, I would _always_ be alone. But what if it didn't _have _to be that way? What if we tried again? I could change her, make her appreciate me the way she never did before. And she could change me. Make me stronger, tougher, more equipped to handle this world of brutality and violence.

It was just like she said, she could make me _better_.

And that's when I realized...

Like a bucket of frozen water was dunked over my head, my arousal vanished. And in its place; disappointment. I pulled away, shaking in shame as she looked up bewilderedly, as though unable to comprehend my denial of her. I was disgusted with myself, embarrassed and ashamed. I took a deep breath.

"That's where you're wrong, Tanya. I'm not better then what I used to be. I'm worse. So much worse. I've done terrible things. Been a monster in the eyes of innocent people. You are right, it is my world now, but I will _never _enjoy being a part of it. And that's the difference between us. You're a smart girl Tanya, and you're beautiful, but you're _toxic_. You say you hate this world, but you love the power it gives you; the money, the control. I _despise _this world, but I'm stuck in it. And I've accepted that, for my family, but I refuse to sink so low as to enjoy it. And you do. As you yourself said, you couldn't live without the thrill. I can't be with you, Tanya. Because being with you, the _real _you, would make me lose everything about _me_ you claim you felt something for in the first place."

And boy, did she not take rejection well. The contempt and fury that twisted her regal features could have shattered glass and brought tears to terrified children. She took a step back and then another, scowling like she thought her rage could strike me down then and there. The fire in her azure eyes honestly shook me to my core, but I kept a neutral expression as her beautiful face contorted into something ugly.

"You'll regret this, Edward. I swear to god, I'm going to make you regret this!"

Concealing my fear, I simply sighed, "Just go home, Tanya. Don't embarrass yourself any further."

And after one last scathing glower that promised nothing but revenge, did she storm out of my house, kicking the gravel with her pretty blue heels and mumbling angrily as she went. She passed Seth, who watched in confusion as she jumped in her car and peeled away, tires screeching violently as if they were in pain. We both stood still for a moment or two, then he turned and called out, "What was that about?"

I shrugged, trying my hardest to act unconcerned as he walked back inside. Closing the door behind him, a muttered quietly, "I told her we weren't getting back together."

Seth gapped at me.

"What?" He squeaked, gawking indignantly. I almost chuckled.

"Yeah, that's why she came. I told her no."

"Edward, _why_? That girl is smoking hot! And she was practically all over you tonight! Why would you say no to _that_?"

This time I really _did_ smile. The genuine fear I felt at Tanya's parting threat melting away as I shook my head at my goofy little brother. I followed him into the living room where the pair of us promptly collapsed on the comfy couch.

"She's just... not my type anymore. She's a little too... high maintenance. Besides... I wasn't the _only_ one with a girl all over me tonight. Not your girlfriend, huh?"

He flushed pink, colour spreading right to his ears, and opened his mouth to retort just as mum hobbled into the room.

"Well, I thought they were both lovely. The evening went so well, don't you think?"

We both kind-of hummed in agreement as mum slowly slid into her cosy old armchair, leaning her crutches against the floor and releasing a sigh of relief. I supposed she had chosen to forgo her wheelchair for today, perhaps in an attempt at independence. I felt sad, knowing that, after her next round of chemotherapy, she would once again be bound to that chair, far too weak to do anything out of it.

And those thoughts brought me right back down to earth with a sickening thud. The pit in my stomach I had almost forgotten once again took centre stage, and as the mindless commentary of a meaningless TV show faded into the background, I agonised over how to tell my mother I couldn't be here to help her while she suffered.

Forty minutes passed excruciatingly fast, and as the credits rolled, mum yawned, "Well, I should be getting to bed. See you boys tomorrow."

"Wait!" I cried. Mum and Seth both stared wide in surprise as I flushed in embarrassment. With the pair looking at me expectantly, I sighed.

"I... I need to talk to you about something." The soft dim light of the living room illuminated mum's confusion as she lowered herself back down in her chair, gazing intently. I gulped, throat dry, and fiddled with my fingers as I worked up my courage.

"I um... I... my boss is taking me to Rome." I spat quickly, so quick I was almost certain my words were completely indiscernible. But my mother's look of shock proved otherwise. She gaped for a fraction of a second, before her worn, tired eyes brightened in excitement.

"Really?" She squealed enthusiastically, Her grin making me want to sink into my seat and disappear altogether. She knew I'd always wanted to see the city; if only the circumstances were more kind.

"Yeah... but um... there's a slight problem."

I wanted to come right out and say it, but my mouth was stalling and my mind was screaming. Knowing how disappointed they were going to be was crippling. Still, I forced the words forth; gagged and spluttered until finally stammering, "The trip is next week. I'm not going to be here for your chemotherapy."

The silence that followed said everything. Cowardly, I kept my head down, but I knew too well what they _both_ had to be thinking. Seth voiced his thoughts first.

"But... can't you get out of it? We both need to be here, in case mum reacts badly like last time. You remember what it was like, how bad it was? You can't just skip out to go on vacation!"

"Seth, don't," Mum reprimanded before I could scrounge a defence. "This... this is for his work, it must be important, right Edward?"

I was about to answer, still not brave enough to look into her disappointed eyes, when my brother cut me off.

"No! He's not being forced, right? Is this trip really more important than your family?!" He screeched. A wave of contempt washed over me, and I scavenged the bravery to raise rueful eyes, only to once again sink into myself. He was _glaring_ at me. _Me_. I didn't even know my sweet younger brother _could_ look so... _disgusted_. But the fact that it was directed towards _me_... It was like a sock to the gut.

"Seth-" I began, but again, was cut off.

"Seth, enough. Edward works very hard to provide for us, you know this. You know without his job we would still be living in that tiny apartment, or most likely on the streets by now. You also know he would be here if he could. Obviously, this trip must be very important to his boss, right Edward?"

I wanted to cry at her understanding, though her sadness was clear. Insightful as ever, she knew on some level I couldn't get out of this. Her calm only appeared to anger Seth further, because he jumped to his feet. Screaming, "That's not _good_ enough!" Before storming from the room and slamming his bedroom door with a force that shook the house. I'd never felt like such a failure.

I wanted to go after him, but I was paralysed. This was _his_ night, and I hated myself for ruining it. I hated myself for burdening him with all this responsibility. I hated myself, for everything.

"I'm sorry mum," I muttered shamefully. I couldn't even look at her.

"Edward, it's alright," Came her kind reply, as her hand found comforting purchase on my leg, "I know how important your work is to you, and we can survive here without you for a few days. It'll be tough but... we'll manage."

Even though her words were gentle, I could _feel_ her panic, and it made me feel even more like shit. I retreated to my room before her forgiving tone and kind eyes made me weep like the desperate man I was. I loathed myself for being weak. I wished I was brave enough to stand against Mr Black, but I was a coward in so many ways. And without his paycheck, I wouldn't even be able to _afford _mum's next chemo session, let alone be here to attend it. This job meant sacrifices, I knew this, but the thought of her alone in the hospital, weakened with no one by her bedside made me sick. Seth wasn't a legal adult, he couldn't sign her out, and he couldn't take care of her. They were _both _dependent on me, and I wouldn't be here for them. Instead, I'd be in another country, babysitting my bosses 'girlfriend'.

I hoped they'd be alright without me. I hoped Seth would forgive me. And I sincerely hoped tomorrow would be a better day.


	16. Where In Rome

**Chapter Sixteen - Where In Rome**

"You'll be careful, won't you?" My mother pleaded as I stood by the door with my suitcase and disgrace.

"Mum, it's only a week, I'll be fine, _please_ don't worry," I repeated for the third time that minute, knowing deep down just how pointless the request truly was. She was a mother, through and through; she couldn't help but fret over her children.

"It's just, you've never been abroad on your own before-"

"Mum, I won't be alone. I'm going with my boss. He's flying me out there, I'll be staying in the holiday home he owns, and I'll be working the whole time. Literally everything has been planned for me, so just relax. You need to focus on yourself now." My appeal held a note of pure desperation as her tired, aching eyes bore right into my soul.

Ever since the horrid night of my confession, I'd been lambasting my wretched luck while wringing my hands over what the week would bring. She was already so ill; fair skin tinted a sickly ailing grey, her kind, motherly face sunken with dark haunting shadows. Even her smile was tired, forced, as she no doubt anguished over every possible outcome of her next chemotherapy.

And I anguished right alongside her. As per Mr Black's promise, she was receiving superior treatment from some of the finest medical minds in the city, but mistakes could always happen. The last round was so rough, she'd been barely competent. She couldn't walk, couldn't talk, could barely breathe. But back then, she had _me_ looking after her. Now...

She'd been wearing a brave face, courageously smiling through this whole miserable arrangement. Behaving understanding and trying to play peacekeeper between me and my stubborn, single-minded brother, but she was my mother, and I could tell better than anyone she was trying to mask her fear. So we'd both shared our share of sleepless nights, both fearful of what the daunting week would hold, yet _too_ afraid to burden our fears upon each other. I could hardly stand to think...

A loud blaring horn snatched me from my pity.

"Well, that's my cue," I muttered, wanting nothing more than to slam my bags down in protest and _refuse_ to leave from where I was needed most. But I was a coward.

"Seth, come say goodbye to your brother!" Mum called, to absolutely no reply. Not that I felt I deserved one.

"Seth!"

"Mum, it's okay," I sighed halfheartedly, knowing Seth had every right to be angry. He hadn't so much as looked my way since I'd shared the unfortunate news, and truthfully, I didn't blame him. I hated myself just as much as he did.

"Edward..." She began sadly, when another, more persistent horn blasted just outside the house.

"How rude."

A light chuckle tore from my quivering lips as I tried my hardest not to bawl all over her.

"Yeah, he is. I'll see you in a week, okay? Take care, and call me as often as you can," I commanded gently, before fleeing from the house as fast as I could go.

"Took you long enough." Were Michael's only words of greeting.

The ride to the airport was silent, and for once I was grateful for the man's monosyllabism; I didn't think I had the stomach to fill the space with meaningless conversation.

Mum would be okay. She had to be, because if she wasn't, who would look after her? Seth was mature for his age, but he wasn't an adult, he couldn't make medical decisions if something went wrong. I was the only one, and yet I'd be miles away in another country while the person I loved most was at her most vulnerable. Since the night I told them, there hadn't been a night without fantasies of marching into Mr Black's office and announcing exactly where he could shove this mandatory 'vacation.' But that's exactly what they always were; fantasies. In this instance, I was helpless.

I had thought, with Mr Black's status, there was every chance he and Bella would be flying first class. I, of course, hadn't dared expect the same, anticipating hours of crying babies and squished knees. But as the car pulled into the parking lot and around the airport, I did not anticipate what was sitting on the tarmac before me.

It was sleek and modern. A pure opaque white, with tinted windows, a sharp strong nose and chic, stylish wings. The tale and engines were coated with thick dark paint, melding into a stripe that surrounded the plane before effortlessly blending into two bold eloquently crafted words: Black Incorporated.

He had a jet. A mother-fricken private _jet_.

My shameless gawking was disrupted by a sharp pain kicking right in the gut.

"Get your shit, Cullen, I'm not your maid!" Micheal grunted impatiently before stomping up the ramp into the plane without a backwards glance. Flushing red, I picked my suitcase off the ground and followed.

The jet was amazing. Large, comfy dark grey leather seats popped from flawlessly white walls. A spotless pale carpet adorned the floor while an impressive sleek sofa curved around a cool slate table. A giant television built into the cockpit wall sat opposite, along with a mini-fridge and ample cocktail bar. Several doors even revealed a bathroom and small bedroom. Everything looked stunning and luxurious.

In a daze, I copied Micheal's lead, quickly tucking my luggage away before taking a seat opposite his own. The way he moved made it clear he was no stranger to this. I supposed, working for a demanding billionaire _did_ have some perks after all.

All that remained was the billionaire himself.

We didn't have to wait long. Micheal barely had time to skim the front page of the daily newspaper before Mr Black entered the plane, the lovely Isabella in tow.

Except, something was off.

I didn't mean to stare. I knew the consequences of such, especially with the boss standing_ right there_ beside her, but as my charge kept her head down and hurried to a seat beside the adjacent window, I just couldn't help but notice...

Her eyes were red. Puffy and constricted. She was paler than usual, and her natural sweet cotton-candy blush was tainted a dark, rather unpleasant crimson. I frowned. She'd been crying.

Did they have another fight? I was guessing she was just as reluctant to be on this trip as when she was first told, but I still didn't know _why_. She hadn't been very talkative over the course of the week; not even the food bank brothers were able to cheer her completely. I hated that she was so unhappy. She appeared just as tired and resigned to this 'vacation' as I was, and the man who was inflicting this torment on the pair of us looked just as superior and controlled as always. I sighed. This was going to be a long ride.

Take off was uneventful, and I played on my phone for most of the journey while subtly glaring at an oblivious Micheal. The smug bastard laid opposite me, newspaper over his face and feet reclined as though he hadn't a care in the world. I envied him. I was tired, exhausted even, from many, many nights of restless fears, but I couldn't sleep. The anxiety from this morning still weighed heavily on my stomach, keeping me bound like an anchor to a ship. That, and the fact, I was nowhere near confident enough around the boss to be _that_ relaxed.

Yet it appeared I was the only one. Casting my eyes for _some_ kind of distraction I saw Bella, too, had fallen into slumber. Curled into a ball with her book hanging limply to one side and her head resting askew on the arm of the cushy leather chair, she appeared... uncomfortable. Like she was making an effort to be as small and compact as possible. Mr Black would look her way every so often, and when he saw her eyes were closed, did he set his paper down, stand and switch off the little light shining directly above her head. I stared inconspicuously as he then stooped, effortlessly picked her up and sat back down in one fluid motion, careful not to justle her, laying her comfortably over his chest.

And at that moment, I thought I was seeing something rarer than bigfoot.

He appeared almost vulnerable as he gazed at the girl, dark eyes tinted with the slightest hint of warmth, a small half-smile tipping the corners of his strict, rigid lips, his whole body conforming to hers as she sleepily rubbed her face into his shirt, her little nose scrunching adorably as she released a small, sweet sigh.

It was funny. In moments such as this, it _was _challenging to remember the predicament the poor girl was in. Any stranger observing this scene would see nothing but a loving couple. The way he doted on her and the way she subconsciously curled into him, it was indeed difficult to recall just how much she disliked the man.

And it was also difficult to believe, that despite her hatred, her mistrust and her fear; this one small girl was the only girl who could calm the beast.

When the plane finally landed, Mr Black carried the sleeping Bella to the awaiting car while Micheal and I handled the bags. And as the driver sped through the twinkling city, awake with a thousand shimmering lights, I found myself blocking out the men's meaningless chatter, nose pressed tight against the armoured glass.

This was Rome. A city I had visited in a hundred wild fantasies. It had always been my hope to one day walk these streets, learn its culture, bask in its history... so why did I feel so damn empty?

We drove far past the glittering metropolis, up winding hills surrounded by woods vastly similar to Mr Black's mansion. Every few minutes, there were more men with guns, it was clear Mr Black had prepared for his arrival, but I was not at all prepared for what lay behind that gilded gate.

It was something out of a fairy-tale. The two-story cottage of dark wood and stone engulfed in vines and foliage shone like a beckon in the middle of twilight. It was gorgeous, with a spiral pointed pale brick roof, a charming faded red door, an actual jutted stone chimney churning out wisps of welcoming smoke and a glorious garden surrounding everything the eye could see, flourishing with flowers and plants of every shape and colour. It was like a dream. Everywhere you looked there were blossoms and blooms, petite brick ponds, antique birdbaths, fairy lights decorating every tall enwreathing tree, and a winding, charming stepping stone path leading to a smaller wooden cabin resting right behind the house. It was so inviting. So picturesque. So... not Jacob Black.

It wasn't as though I knew him _well_, but he was a man of wealth, grandeur. The jet we'd travelled here in was a prime example of this. It was powerful, luxurious, obnoxious; the boss all over. This place... this place was like a child from someone else's imagination. And I wasn't the only one who seemed to think so.

Bella stood gaping in a sleepy daze, head resting against Mr Black's chest while her wide brown eyes swam with disbelief and her mouth contorted in awe. Wrapping her snuggly in his arms, the amused man leaned down to whisper something in her ear. I took a step towards them, almost instinctively, when a rough hand yanked the back of my shirt.

"This way Cullen, you're bunking with me."

_Micheal, why do you hate me?_

The cabin was rustic. With large logs for walls and giant colourful rugs covering almost every inch of the aged splintered floorboards. Yet despite its slightly ragged appearance, warmth emanated from the home like steam from freshly baked bread. Family photos hung on each rough protruding nail and endearing little nick-nacks decorated every available surface. It was small, but incredibly vibrant. I could tell that whoever owned this home, owned it with love.

"This place belongs to the caretaker Jia and his son Buoxord, so be respectful and don't touch shit that isn't yours. You're responsible for cooking your own meals and cleaning your own messes, no one's gonna play mummy here." Micheal rather brashly explained as we walked through the hall, stopping before a single wooden door with a plaque that read 'Guest Room'.

We were met with a tiny cubby; two single beds, a bedside table, a whitewashed dresser and a lamp. There was nothing more.

Micheal pulled a face at our rather _simple_ surroundings, but honestly, I'd slept in worse. The tiny apartment my family had been banished to after the bank foreclosed on our home sprang to mind. The weeping wallpaper, stained sticky carpet and lumpy couch brought back memories that were best left forgotten.

"You get that bed," Micheal said, having claimed the one by the window. "Fair warning, I snore like a fucking bear, so it would be in your best interest to get to sleep before me. Also," He stepped closer, crowding my personal space, his light baby blues glaring with pure disdain, "I _like _my _sleep_, Cullen. You wake me for anything less than an emergency, and I'll gut you."

I let out an awkward little laugh, that quickly turned sour when I realised he wasn't joking. I could tell we were going to become the _best_ of friends.

And he was right, he _did_ snore. Loud enough to rock the walls of the tiny room we were both confined to. It was unfair that even with his nap on the plane he was still able to find sleep, for the goddess had completely forsaken me.

Remembering that apartment brought back some dark times. How Seth and I shared the cramped disgusting living room so my poor dying mother could have some privacy in the one little bedroom. The scummy landlord who refused to fix the heating vent, leaving us suffering for months in the cold. Even the neighbourhood had been terrible, with gangs roaming the streets and crime rates so high, we were all afraid to go outside, even if only to retrieve our mail. It was hell, that place. A hell of my own making, at a crucial time where I just couldn't seem to keep anything together. And having it all come flashing back, made me feel... dirty.

The _only_ reason we weren't still there was because of _this_ job, yet it seemed I'd gotten so comfortable in the lap of luxury I'd completely forgotten my life before it. I suddenly felt sick with shame, because, despite all the good this job had brought, all the weight that had lifted from my shoulders, I'd done nothing but bitch the moment fate had gone against my favour.

Staring up at the dark, shadowy ceiling I silently resolved that in spite of my worry for my mother's wellbeing, my resentment for being brought here against my will would end. I would no longer be ungrateful. I was in Rome. _Rome_. And I was going to make the most of it.

**AAA**

The next morning, I was ready. Despite my lack of sleep, I was completely prepared for a day of exploring one of the most beautiful, ancient cities in all the world. I knew I'd been brought here to work, but I doubted Bella would be with the boss _all_ the time. In fact, I gathered that even after bringing her along, Mr Black wouldn't be too eager to involve her in matters of business. That meant that looking after Bella would fall to me. And what better way to babysit then seeing every sight there was to see? I was excited. I was inspired. I was ready.

By the time Micheal got his phone call, I was practically bursting with anticipation. My head filling with so many plans, starting with the feverish desire to see what lay inside the gorgeous cottage. I was expecting the interior to be just as charming and whimsical as the outside, but the moment I stepped through the door, something just felt... off.

I didn't know what I'd been expecting but... while the house _appeared _comely, with bright welcoming colours, rich vibrant furniture and plenty of endearing inviting clutter, I just couldn't shake the undeniable notion that this place was.. fake. It was nothing, in particular, I could put my finger on, just an overwhelming gut feeling that I was standing in a showroom or a house built for a catalogue, rather than a home raised with love and tender care.

And the unease only grew the further into the house we went. We passed the large, quaint kitchen with a giant wood-burning stove, the dining room with its rustic, sturdy four-seater table, the halls decorated with aged flowery wallpaper and paintings of mountains and old men fishing near rivers. Honestly, it _looked_ like a home someone had lived in for years, poured their heart and soul into making look beautiful. So why did everything feel so... artificial?

"You'll only need to be here when Mr Black isn't."

I jumped like a startled cat. I'd completely forgotten Micheal was even here.

"Will I still be looking after Bella?" I asked with hesitation, fidgeting my fingers feeling quite out of place. He looked down at me from beneath his light blond bangs, favouring me with dull disinterest.

"Well that _is _your job, isn't it, Cullen?"

_Geez, I was only asking_, I inwardly griped, having nowhere near the guts to speak my thoughts aloud. While not nearly as intimidating as Mr Black, the all American assassin was still dangerous; not a man I'd _choose_ to cross.

"Come, we've got to meet boss in the safe room."

_Yes, master._

I sulked behind like a trained dog, following through corridors and past a magnificent oak staircase until stopping before a long, wall-sized watercolour painting. It's contents were that of a temple hallway. Brushed white marble pillars all centring to an ominous black gate. It was pretty, but Micheal was staring at it so intently that I wondered if he was experiencing delirium. I wanted to ask if he was okay, when, to my utter shock, he reached out and pressed the painted keyhole like a button. Suddenly, the canvas moved across the wall, sliding like a secret passageway entrance in an old spy movie. I was dumbstruck as it revealed a large heavy metal door with a number keypad. Now this, _this_ was more Jacob Black.

Without stopping to offer _any _explanation, Micheal typed in a combination, and the door effortlessly collapsed into the wall, revealing behind it a single stairwell leading down to yet another titanium door. What the...?

This time a shining electrical pad bore our path. Micheal placed his palm on the pad, and within seconds that entrance to, opened.

I could only gape. I was so confused.

My confusion rapidly replaced with terror by what I saw next.

Bella, holding a gun right at Mr Black's chest.

It felt like a thousand lifetimes flashed before my eyes in that one single solitary moment. I was frozen, paralyzed, and all I saw was her. Her, so tiny and fragile beside her gigantic opponent, pistol held with quivering hands aimed directly at Mr Black's heart. It was just her, that gun, that fearful expression. Panic overtook me until everything was but a faint ringing in my ear.

"Boss?" A hesitant call.

"It's alright Micheal," A cool, powerful voice replied, "The gun isn't loaded."

And with those four merciful words, my entire being collapsed with relief. The deafening scream of fear faded in an instant as the sudden overwhelming dread drained so quickly, I deflated, the adrenaline vanishing faster than a speeding train. I repressed the urge to collapse.

Haunted eyes watched the gun be gently taken from Bella's trembling hands. He didn't appear angry, thank goodness. I stared without blinking as she relinquished the weapon without a fuss, choking as Mr Black leaned down, placing a small comforting kiss to the frightful girl's forehead.

_What the fuck was that?_

In that single second, I thought I'd stumbled on an execution. I never wanted to see a gun in her hand again.

"Micheal, please escort Bella back upstairs. I'd like a moment alone with Edward."

And just as quickly as the relief had come, it vanished. The tension was near palpable as I watched Bella flee, hearing the door slam quietly behind me. We were all alone.

What just happened? Why was Bella pointing a gun at him? She hated guns. And why was he so calm about it? Was he just _pretending_ to be calm? Did he ask to see me alone so he could punish me instead of her?

My heart began to jump, sweat beading the back of my neck. Thinking anything was safer than looking this man in the eye, I cast my gaze to my surroundings and immediately realised why Micheal called it a safe room.

There was a wall of guns, from handhelds to automatics, decorating the dull grey cement like perverse malicious wallpaper. There were several pallets of bottled water as well as a small pile of dried food sitting in the corner. A single bed, a toilet, a sink and, perhaps most surprisingly, a massive computer setup that was the wet dream of every gamer on earth sat waiting for explanation. There were at least twenty screens, and beneath the screens some kind of... control panel. I didn't know what to think of it, though I knew Seth could probably explain all the buttons and dials. I couldn't name half of what I was seeing, but one thing was certain, this place was definitely built for security.

I could no longer ignore him when his strong, totalitarian voice demanded attention.

"From this room, you can activate every safety measure the cottage is defenced with. You'll be put on the system, and given your own passcode, which you will memorise before you leave this room. As you can see," He gestured fleetingly around the tight space, "it is equipped with more than enough to defeat one's enemies. The estate is well protected, but when you're a man of my stature, you can never be too careful."

I believed him. Mr Black was indeed a very powerful man, and powerful men tended to attract powerful enemies.

He moved towards the computers, where a few taps on the glowing panel brought every one of the dozen screens to life. My eyes widened as I watched each screen be overtaken by an image of somewhere on the property. There were cameras everywhere; by the entrance gate, in the gardens, in the hallways, even some bedrooms. My eyes caught movement to the far right, and as I watched, Micheal and Bella came into view as Micheal held open the door to the room I assumed she shared with Mr Black. I hunted over every screen, but couldn't find her after that. It seemed Mr Black enjoyed his privacy.

"This computer has control of every safety feature on the property, including an unhackable internet connection separate from the main house's electrical system. You can use this computer to contact me, or request backup from multiple locations around the city in case of an emergency."

My eyes widened as I processed all he was telling me. Now I thought I understood why the cottage felt so superficial. On the outside, it looked like a simple, beautiful old home, with so much character and culture, but looking at this room was all it took to realise that the outside was just an illusion. This place was covered in technology, not just designed to track and protect, but to hunt and kill. The perfect inconspicuous safe house.

I was too busy marvelling to pay attention when he turned to face me, but just in time did I catch his sudden murderous glare. I froze, surprise, and then fear seizing my body, crumbling under the weight of one mere withering look. I swallowed deeply as I fought every instinct to run. _What did I do?_

"This room is the final line of defence if all others fail. In case of an attack, you will bring Bella down here, and contact me immediately."

He crowded closer, until I could count every eyelash gilding his black, soulless stare. I shook like a leaf, meeting his intense glare with wide terrified eyes.

"I'm warning you right now, Cullen. If something happens and we have a repeat of your pitiful display at the charity ball, you won't get another chance to beg forgiveness."

"I-I-" I stammered, pulse throbbing painfully, mind scrambling for words. "Yes, sir. Yes, sir. It- it won't happen again. I'll... I'll keep her safe this time. No matter what. I promise!"

He stared at me, and I prayed to all the gods that he could sense my sincerity. I didn't want to die, and I was dying for the opportunity to make up for my failure that night. _Anything_ to redeem myself in his eyes.

A minute of torture, and his terrifying intensity seemed to slacken. He took a small step back, enough space to breathe, before finally favouring me with a stern nod.

"Good. Come, you need to learn how to activate the lock-down."

After a few hours of studying the most complex computer system I had ever seen - and regaining enough control to not soil myself - I emerged from the safe room with suffocating relief and fresh eyes. For a moment I had truly believed I would die in that room. Mr Black, he was so unnerving when he was angry, and he'd obviously been holding that grudge for weeks now. I didn't blame him. I still had not forgiven myself for failing to protect Bella from those brutes, but it _did_ make me wonder... if he doubted me, why hadn't he replaced me by now?

I trailed behind him like a lost puppy as he walked back through the house towards the front door.

"Bella's upstairs, Edward. She knows the rules. Just keep an eye out and be sure to report anything suspicious. I'll be back in the evening, so make sure she eats. Micheal, you're driving." Mr Black commanded, turning away to toss Micheal a set of shiny metal keys. And before I could ask any questions, or indeed, voice my confusion at his demands, the two men slid into a shiny black armoured Range Rover and took off down the driveway, past the gate and were gone.

**AAA**

And so I sat. For hours.

After Mr Black's rather abrupt departure, I realised I didn't quite know what I was supposed to be doing... exactly. Sure, I was to protect Bella, but in a house surrounded by armed guards, sophisticated technology and an impenetrable wall of security, what exactly was I protecting her _from_? Mr Black had said the upstairs was off-limits. That only his bedroom was up there and the only ones permitted to enter were female maids, so I couldn't go exploring, nor could I use the excuse to possibly coax her from the room. I tried asking the maids, but short of enquiring if I was hungry, none of them were very willing to talk.

I was... confused.

Was she just tired from the flight? Jet lagged, perhaps? The look of terror on her face while she grasped that gun was so potent, it was entirely possible she simply sought some time to recover. But, as the morning slipped into afternoon, and afternoon to night, I started growing concerned by her distinct lack of presence. My only reassurance that she was alright was the maids bringing down her empty trays. I had not seen, nor talked to her all day and I was disappointed. I expected her to be just as eager to see the city as I was. She always seemed so joyful whenever she was outside, even back home at places she'd seen a hundred times. I knew she didn't want to be here, like me, but... didn't she at _least_ wish to make the most of it?

It was pure darkness when the armoured car returned. Impatient, and upset, I stepped outside as Mr Black emerged, looking just as sharp as he had this morning. I genuinely wondered how it was he never appeared tired or... at the least dishevelled. The moment he locked eyes on me, his deep, intimidating voice immediately questioned, "How was she? Did she behave?"

I stared, off guard, unsure exactly what I was supposed to say. "Yes?" I answered meekly. My short reply did not appear to appease him.

"Well?" He pressed, Micheal shaking his head mockingly behind him.

"She... she, erm," I scavenged for a reply, face growing hotter under every second of silence. "She ate. She... didn't leave the room, sir. Or at least, didn't come downstairs." I confessed, feeling completely mediocre. I anticipated his fury at my lacklustre report, but he only nodded as though my answer were expected. I opened my mouth, possibly to ask exactly _why _it was expected_, _when his next words shut me up.

"You're excused. Be back here the same time tomorrow. Micheal." He nodded to the smirking man, before walking into the cottage and closing the door firmly behind him. I was stunned at his indifferent dismissal, mind only rebooting at the sound of snickering.

"You must love your job, right Cullen? Easiest paycheck in the world."

I spun defensively, but he was already walking away from me, heading back towards the cabin while a little chuckle shook his shoulders. I hated him.

The next morning I awoke with brand new determination. The first day hadn't gone as planned, but this day would be different. After emerging from the room I shared with the resting rhino, I was promptly introduced to Jia and Buoxord, the father and son who lived in the cabin. They were nice enough, but spoke very little English. Buoxord was a young, strong man in his twenties, with thick curly auburn hair and a neatly trimmed beard, while Jia, a smaller, older gentleman was the spitting image of his son, the only difference being his smaller stature and the slight grey of his balding head and moustache.

Engaging in what little conversation we could, I learned that they both acted as caretakers for the property. Their jobs to care and preserve the land, ensuring the grass grew and the garden thrived. According to Jia, this land _used_ to be theirs, but the bank had it seized after the man's wife passed. He spoke emotionally of how Mr Black had ridden in on his golden horse and bought the estate, allowing the man and his son to stay rent-free as long as they maintained it.

Honestly, Jia was very sweet, and he had nothing but good things to say about my boss, but as I stewed over my morning coffee, I couldn't help but wonder why Mr Black would do such a thing. I understood why the location was desirable, for it was secluded and Mr Black valued his privacy, but why keep the cottage standing? If he owned the land, why not knock it down and build something more to his tastes? It couldn't be out of respect for the small old man, he was already grateful enough for being allowed to stay, and Mr Black clearly had no qualms about renovation since I seriously doubted that titanium-plated safe room was a part of the original design.

So, why? The place was beautiful, there was no doubt, but Mr Black didn't seem the type to appreciate the country life. And honestly, this tiny cabin had more character in a single crevice then that entire cottage. I got that Mr Black wasn't here very often but... it just felt like there was something I simply wasn't getting.

After Micheal finally dragged himself up, we both headed over to the cottage together, but just like yesterday, Mr Black's departure was a sudden one. I barely managed to squeeze a polite 'good morning' before he and Micheal were off, and I was left standing without a clue.

Again.

A cursory look confirmed that Bella was most likely still upstairs, but I was reluctant to sit around all day. I _wanted_ to go _out_, explore, see the sights, act like any dumb tourist. _She had all of yesterday to rest, she _must _be up for it now!_

Walking into the kitchen, I approached the first maid I saw.

"Excuse me?" The short, stumpy woman jumped from her place at the sink, whirling to face me with soaked hands and a nervous eye.

"Sì?"

"Sorry for interrupting. My name is Edward. Could you go and get Bella for me? I'm afraid I'm not allowed upstairs." I explained as nicely as I could, not oblivious to her obvious distress.

What did she have to be afraid of?

She consented with a hurried nod, pulling the bright yellow latex gloves off her arms and placing them by the sink before scurrying to fulfil my request. I scanned the rest of the kitchen, but the other maids refused to meet my eye. Maybe they were mistrustful of strangers. Maybe they didn't wish to be singled out for extra work. Maybe they just didn't like me, I didn't really care. I rocked on my heels, fighting the urge to complete the dirty dishes lingering in the sink when the small maid returned.

Without Bella.

"Well?" I asked her eagerly.

She appeared even more cautious then she was before. Her fingers wringing the damp fabric of the dirty apron she had strapped around her waist. She regarded me almost frightfully.

"My apologies signore, but signorina Isabella has refused your invitation."

I blinked.

"What?"

She fidgeted some more. "She... she claims to be tired, signore. She does not wish to come down."

My face immediately fell. She had spent all day up there yesterday, how tired could she possibly _be_?

"You told her it was me asking, right?" I demanded, a little impatiently, thinking perhaps she may be avoiding someone else, but the woman only nodded.

"Sì, signore, I mentioned your name, but signorina wishes to be left alone. My sincerest apologies." She told me timidly, as though fearful she'd be struck.

I didn't understand. Why didn't she want to come down? Didn't she want to go out? Explore the city? She hated being cooped up indoors, I thought she would have jumped at the chance to be somewhere new.

"Thank you," I muttered, watching as the woman hastily returned to her work. I, however, was at a complete loss.

I was supposed to watch over her, that was my _only_ job, if she didn't want to leave the house, then neither could I.

I sulked on the sofa for many hours, moving between watching television, scrolling through my phone, wandering aimlessly around the quaint cottage and even exploring the garden. It truly was beautiful, but not big enough to entertain for long. I saw the gentleman Jia off near the security wall, pruning some weeds sprouting near a brick pond. He raised a cheerful hand to me, but I could only return it half-heartedly. It was a gorgeous day. I wanted to go out. Why was I trapped inside?

Feeling the slight stab of hunger, I decided to retreat to the kitchen, when a flash of brunette hair caught my attention.

"Bella!" I called, rushing to the hallway to find her mid-step on the staircase. She turned, looking me over with tired lifeless eyes, a single glass of water clutched in her tiny hand.

I decided to play it cool.

"How... how are you?"

She regarded me coldly. "Peachy." Was her sarcastic reply.

I shifted uncomfortably.

"What have you been doing all day? The maid told me you were too tired to come down. Are you sick?" It was the only possible solution that came to mind, because she _did_ _look_ sick. Her pretty bright brown eyes were bloodshot, her normally soft pink lips were cracked and dry, and the tip of her cute button nose was a dull dark red. With her hair chucked up in a messy bun and cheeks flushed unpleasantly, it was the only excuse my mind could conjure that made even a lick of sense.

And yet, she scoffed.

"Oh, I'm sick alright." She mumbled, glaring tiredly at the wooden steps as though they were to blame for all her suffering.

"Well... do you need anything? I could get you some medicine if you want? Is there anything in particular that would make you feel better?" I was genuinely concerned for her well being. Considering how down she'd been lately, I'd happily play doctor if it meant getting her better. Looking at her face, I expected to see gratitude, instead, all I got was a dull, lifeless glare that reeked of incredulity.

"Edward," My name was sharp and bitter, "are you being intentionally stupid?"

I was completely taken aback. "What... what do you mean?"

"You, asking me how I am? How do you _think_ I am?" She demanded, voice cracking and hoarse, her eyes ripe with rage.

"You... you said you were sick-"

"I am sick! I'm sick of this place! I'm sick of him! I'm sick of you! I'm sick of _everything_!"

"Bella, please-" I began, attempting to calm her unexpected fury, but she just kept yelling.

"How do _you_ feel, Edward? You don't want to be here, how do _you_ feel being forced into something you don't want to do? At least you can leave the house, I can't even..."

She trailed off, gasping for air, tears immediately springing from her red raw eyes, her anger crashing into sorrow so suddenly it made my head spin.

"I don't understand. If you don't want to be here, let's go outside. There's a ton of things to do in the city, we'll have fun, I promise. Just come with me." I insisted, certain I could fix what was making her so miserable, but my confidence was shattered by a breathless biting laugh.

"He didn't tell you. Maybe he just expected you to guess."

The look she gave me...

"Guess what?" I questioned dumbly. Her face screamed every ounce of pain.

"I'm not allowed to leave, Edward. I'm _never_ allowed to leave. Whenever he drags me on one of his business trips, he dumps me somewhere, and that's where I stay. This is it. This is all I get. Isn't it just the most beautiful prison?"


End file.
